James and Lily: The Seventh Year and Dark Memories
by LogicalRaven
Summary: This is the story of two of J.K. Rowlings most mysterious characters. Based off the five Harry Potter books. This is actually two fanfictions - James and Lily: The Seventh Year (1-17) and Dark Memories: The Tragedy of Lily and James (18-32.) Complete.
1. Default Chapter

Well, I want to keep my introduction, but I've received a few reviews about the weird format on my first chapter.I thought I'd tinker with it a bit..please let me know if the problem persist.  
  
For those of you who are just starting this story..Here is a brief introduction.  
  
I love James and Lily stories, their mystery and their life seems so exciting and sad to me. I love the idea of a doomed loved, so I'm kind of an angst/romance type writer..The romance will be hidden so you'll have to look for it. The later part of my story will be almost completely angst, but considering what the subject will be..well, you understand soon.  
  
Remember no matter how much I wish they were, nothing is my own!!!  
  
Remember to read and review!!!! All feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
James and Lily: The Seventh Year  
  
Chapter One: Another Year  
  
The morning sun was blazing through the window of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Lily Evans sat next to the fireplace and sighed. She was waiting for her best  
  
friends to meet her down stairs so they could proceed to the Great Hall for  
  
breakfast. While Lily was what they called a natural beauty, they were the  
  
stereotypical 17 year old prep cases. Lily couldn't figure out what took them so  
  
long to get ready.  
  
It was their first full day at Hogwarts. Lily and her two friend were entering  
  
into their seventh and final year. Lily was the brains of the group, she was  
  
easily one of the smartest student of her year. She had also been named Head  
  
Girl, and she often gleamed when she saw the sparkling badge on her chest. Lily  
  
had fire red hair and stunning green eyes. She was the serious type, and didn't  
  
feel there was time for unnecessary foolishness.  
  
"About time," she muttered as her two dorm mates came giggling down the stairs.  
  
December O'Riley was a tall slender girl with long black hair that fell  
  
elegantly down her back. She had a the most charming smile you could possible  
  
imagine. People often comment on how beautiful her smile was, only December  
  
thought her teeth were a tad bit too large, so she often refrained from smiling  
  
and preferred to wear a serious expression on her face. She wasn't as smart as  
  
Lily, but her sarcastic comments often were appreciated as a bit of comic relief  
  
by everyone who knew her.  
  
Beth Simmons was a short giggly blond, her hair was short and bobbed. Her  
  
cheeks often flushed and her nose was set in a pinch. She wasn't the serious  
  
type, and she would much rather talk about boys than transfiguration or potions.  
  
She was semi-athletic and was a chaser for the Gryffindor house team.  
  
Their fourth dorm mate was aloof, never seen. Dreamy Johnston, she often  
  
tagged along with her dorm mates, but wasn't always welcome. She came down  
  
quickly after December and Beth. Dreamy had white whisy hair and deep sandy  
  
eyes. She hardly said a word, and seemed to enjoy being the unknown Gryffindor.  
  
"Well come on, Lils, were going to miss breakfast," Demember said quickly as if  
  
it was Lily's fault they were running late.  
  
"Like I'm the one who's putting London into a water shortage with my two hour  
  
showers," Lily shot back.  
  
The three girls chatted happily down the stairwell into the great hall, Dreamy  
  
followed silently and disappeared before they reached their destination. Her  
  
disappearance went unnoticed. They were running late as usual, and the hall was  
  
already clearing out.  
  
"Oh no, it's that foul James Potter," Lily said suddenly.  
  
James Potter and the Marauders, they were the pranksters, the class clowns, the  
  
troublemakers. If something happened that was outrageous and against the rules,  
  
chances are the Marauders were behind it. They had driven Lily crazy the past two  
  
years. She had been named prefect her fifth year, and keeping her fellow  
  
Gyffindor's out of trouble, had been quite a challenge. While December and Beth  
  
thought the Marauder's pranks were harmless and cute, Lily found them arrogant  
  
and wrong. Her fellow Gryffindor prefect the past two years had belonged to this  
  
elite group, Remus Lupin. Some help he had been, it was easier to turn his head  
  
and ignore his mates than do what was expected of him as a prefect.  
  
To add to Lily's headaches, James Potter, the most arrogant boy in school, had  
  
been named Head Boy. The first time in 50 years two students from the same house  
  
had been named Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
"Hello Evans," James shouted out happily. "Isn't it tradition that the head boy  
  
and girl are spose to date?"  
  
"Yea, can see that happening," December cracked.  
  
"December, didn't see you, you look excellent this year," James said with a  
  
flirty wink.  
  
December let a smile slip, and replied, "right back at you."  
  
She had more confidence than most girl twice her age. Beth gave a giggle, and  
  
shot December a longing look, she envied December's ability to keep her cool in  
  
the presences of the opposite sex.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, she wished her friends would not egg Potter on, she wanted  
  
nothing more than for him to keep moving and leave her alone. She had lost count  
  
of the number of times Potter had attempted to ask her out, if you could call it  
  
that. The first time she had been thrown off guard and she had told him she'd  
  
rather date the giant squid in the lake. He hadn't taken the hint. He was  
  
arrogant, and that was one quality Lily couldn't stand in a guy. Suddenly she  
  
felt an arm around her shoulder and heard that annoying voice say, "So what  
  
about it, me and you, the hottest couple of the year?"  
  
While James charm worked on most girls, it never worked on Lily. She curled her  
  
lip and said,  
  
" get your cocky hands off me." She jerked out from underneath his arm.  
  
"I'm going to class, you guys coming," she motioned to her friends, and they  
  
were out the door.  
  
"He's just flirting with you," December said coolly as they made their way into  
  
the charms classroom.  
  
"I don't want him to flirt with me," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Lils, he's one of the coolest guys in school, I mean you've never seen him at  
  
Quidditch practice, so hot and sweaty, and gosh." Beth trailed off, her eyes  
  
staring happily into space.  
  
"For some reason nasty sweaty James Potter doesn't sound like a turn on," Lily  
  
said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Your just making it worse for yourself, he's a guy, your rejecting him, your  
  
turning yourself into a challenge, guys like James love a challenge," December  
  
said like she knew exactly what James was thinking,  
  
"Hello ladies," Sirius Black said as he bowed and walked passed them toward the  
  
back of the room. While Lily rolled her eyes again, Beth started to giggle. "How  
  
was your holiday?" December asked politely and unaffected.  
  
"Lonely, without you love," Black replied back.  
  
"Not as lonely as mine," December replied back sarcastically.  
  
Sirius was followed by the rest of the Marauders, they always sat in the back of  
  
the classroom, and none of them presented themselves with an entrance like  
  
Sirius's. James however did wink at Lily as he walked by, she snarled her nose  
  
at him and turned her head towards the window.  
  
Lily was talking nine N.E.W.T classes and to her disapproval, James was in all of them but one.  
  
"Does he like to torture me?" Lily said hatefully to herself as James walked by  
  
her and winked for the third class that day.  
  
"Just go out with him, then he'll leave you alone," December urged, overhearing  
  
her complaint.  
  
"Like I would ever stoop to that level," she muttered back.  
  
"I'd date him, couldn't hurt to have the reputation of being James Potter's  
  
girlfriend," December said with an evil grin.  
  
Lily glanced sharply over at her friend and stared at her in disbelief for a  
  
moment, "D, you really have no shame, do you?"  
  
"Like him huh?" December said, "though so, explains the defensiveness." She  
  
turned back to her transfiguration book and acted like she had said nothing  
  
important.  
  
Lily huffed, and rolled her eyes, "me like James Potter, I'd rather go out with  
  
Severus Snape."  
  
December looked up from her book and gave her friend a whatever look. Lily's  
  
mind began to wonder.  
  
Lily kept busy, as did her dorm mates over the next month. Lily had Head Girl  
  
duties, nine N.E.W.T classes, she was captain of the school chess team and was  
  
in charge of planning all school events.  
  
She was always an overachiever and like too much on her plate. The Gryffindor  
  
common room was quite this particular afternoon, she sighed in relief, she had  
  
so much to do. Beth was at quidditch practice and December had not yet returned  
  
from her last class. Lily pulled out her planner. Prefect meeting at seven,  
  
chess practice at eight thirty, and meeting with Potter at nine twenty- five.  
  
The last thing on her list of things to do cause her shake her head in distaste. It  
  
was the responsibility of the head boy and girl to plan all school outings and  
  
events. Normally it consisted on a few Hogmeade visits and couple school feasts.  
  
But, James Potter wanted to leave his memory of being head boy at Hogwarts. He  
  
wanted to do something different, something exciting. Therefore he had insisted  
  
that him and Lily meet to discuss some options. When she had ignored his attempt  
  
to talk about this subject, he went over her head to their head of house, Professor McGonagall. McGonagall had arranged the time for the two to meet, much  
  
against Lily's approval.  
  
"Hello Lily," said a weary looking Remus Lupin as he came through the portrait.  
  
Although Rumus had always been very polite to Lily, she still hadn't forgiven  
  
him for all those times he had turned the other cheek and ignored the Maunders  
  
disregard for the school rules.  
  
"Busy?" he asked with a pleasant smile.  
  
She nodded her head and gave a grin. Remus came over and took a seat on the  
  
couch next to Lily.  
  
"Gosh, I don't think I've every been so overloaded, I don't know how your  
  
keeping everything straight with nine N.E.W.T. classes," he said casually.  
  
"Good time management skills," she joked.  
  
"I can't believe the first quidditch match of the year is tomorrow," he said  
  
trying to keep the conversation rolling.  
  
"I didn't even notice, I've never been much of a quidditch fan, that is Beth's  
  
department," she replied.  
  
"You are going to the game," he asked worriedly.  
  
"I guess, I mean, Beth would kill me if I didn't," she responded puzzled.  
  
"Good," he left it at that, leaving Lily without a answer to her curiosity.  
  
"What time is the chess meeting tonight?"  
  
His question caught Lily off guard, she was staring at Lupin with a puzzled  
  
expression.  
  
"What? Oh, eight-thirty in Professor McGonagalls class room," she finally  
  
replied.  
  
Just then December burst through the door, giggling loudly and bouncing up and  
  
down. Her normal serious expression hidden behind a contagious smile.  
  
"Who won the Lottery," Lily asked.  
  
"Oh my gosh, got the best news!" she said gleefully, it didn't even appeared  
  
Lupin's presences could keep her from sharing her news.  
  
"What's the news?" Lily asked anxiously.  
  
"You know Rodney Smith? Well, he finally asked Beth out! She's only had a crush  
  
on him for like two years. I'm so happy for her, she just told me a second ago,  
  
she was heading in to take a shower after quidditch practice, I've never seen her  
  
so happy."  
  
"That's great," Lily forced out.  
  
Rodney Smith was a Slytherin and Lily just didn't trust him. He was the kind of  
  
guy that had a different girl on his arm every week, but Beth was so shy around  
  
guys, the thought of her having a boyfriend was astonishing. Beth had goggled  
  
over Rodney for two whole years. "I don't care if he is a Slytherin, he so  
  
cute," she would mutter.  
  
"I hope he doesn't, you know," Lily said with concern.  
  
"Oh Lily don't ruin the celebration, once she dates him, she'll see what a prat  
  
he is and be over him, it's the best thing that could happen to her and us, we  
  
won't have to endure her goggling any longer," December said like it should  
  
have been obvious to Lily why she was so happy.  
  
Lupin let out a small chuckle and mutter something like, "women" under his  
  
breath.  
  
"Your willing to see our friend suffer, so we won't have to hear her goggle  
  
anymore?" Lily replied shocked.  
  
"They'll never last, Beth's to smart to stay with him after one date, it's just  
  
a crush, a phase," December replied her smile finally fading.  
  
"I hope your right, or we might have to kill ourselves a Slytherin," Lily said  
  
in a lighter mood.  
  
"James and Sirius have lots of experience to help you there," Lupin interjected  
  
in. "See you at chess tonight." He got up and headed up toward his dorm.  
  
Just as he left the portrait entrance opened and a ecstatic Beth came running  
  
in, her hair still wet from her shower. "He asked me to the Halloween Dance, he  
  
asked me out!" Beth yelled happily.  
  
She was glowing from head to toe and it appeared nothing could bring her down  
  
from cloud nine.  
  
"I know, D here just told me," Lily said with a forced smile.  
  
"The guys are pissed, they're calling me a traitor, there is nothing wrong with  
  
me dating someone in a different house," she said confidently. "Especially  
  
Sirius, he tried to pelt me with a bludger at practice today."  
  
Lily cracked a grin then something hit her, "What Halloween dance?"  
  
Beth looked at her puzzled, and pointed at the announcement board.  
  
Lily looked up toward the board.  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT...Hogwarts Head Boy and Head Girl are happy to announce the  
  
Hogwarts Halloween Dance, (Third years and above only) It will take place  
  
October 31st at seven shape, Great Hall.  
  
James Potter and Lily Evans  
  
"I can't believe him!" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Lils calm down, it's not that big of a deal, just took some of the pressure off  
  
you," December said calmly.  
  
Just then an un-expectant James Potter and Sirius Black came through the  
  
portrait.  
  
"Well, who are you going to ask?" Sirius was saying.  
  
"YOU!" Lily shrilled.  
  
James smiled and said, "something wrong Evans?" His innocent smile normally got  
  
him out of most fixes, but not this one.  
  
"WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU GO OVER MY HEAD AND FORCE PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL TO MAKE ME MEET WITH YOU IFYOU ALREADY KNEW WHAT YOU WERE PLANNING TO DO!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to spend time with you I guess," James grinned  
  
calmly.  
  
Wrong thing to say.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU, AS FAR AS I AM CONCERNED YOU CAN PLAN THE REST OF THE EVENTS YOURSELF, SINCE YOUR SO GOOD AT IT...TAKE A HINT POTTER, LEAVE ME ALONE!" she cried as she turned to dash up the stairs.  
  
"I take it were not still on for tonight then?" he asked hopeful. The girls dorm  
  
room door slammed and everyone in the common room flinched.  
  
"Those red head, they've got a temper Prongs," Sirius said as he patted his  
  
friend on the back. 


	2. The Lion and the Snake

I would like to remind all my readers that nothing is my own, except what is unfamiliar.....This chapter is going to seem slow, and I apologize for the method to my madness....enjoy.  
  
*Chapter 2: The Lion and the Snake  
  
Lily awoke the next morning to a frustrated Beth. "I can't find my qudditch robes," she exclaimed.  
  
"Damn it Beth, your match isn't until one, can't you let us sleep for crying out loud," said a grouchy December.  
  
"No, James wants us all at the field by eight sharp, meaning I've got fifteen minuets to find my robes, eat breakfast and get down to the field," Beth said sharply.  
  
Lily and her dorm mates were use to this type of Beth behavior during quidditch season, they often told her she'd lose her head if it wasn't attached. James was the quidditch tyrant, since he had been appointed quidditch captain in his sixth year, he had made it a point to make everyone on the team miserable on game day, it was the only thing he took seriously, in Lily's opinion.  
  
"If I'm late again.....they're already pissed at me because of the whole Rodney thing," Beth cried.  
  
"Beth, calm down, check under your bed, and I'll check in your trunk," Lily said finally.  
  
"Here it is, thank you so much Lily," Beth gave Lily a huge hug and ran out the door.  
  
"I wish I could kill her sometimes," December said coldly as she smashed her pillow over her head, determined not to wake up. Lily knew it was useless trying to get back to sleep, so she decided to get up and start her day. Her anger had blown over from the previous night, she still hated James Potter, but she didn't feel like ripping his head off anymore. It was a beautiful Saturday, and Lily thought she might go for a walk outside and enjoy the nice fall weather.  
  
She made her way down to the Great Hall for a bit of breakfast, she was almost the only student up at this early hour, almost. Lily let out a frustrated sigh as she saw the Slytherin Quidditch team, lead by the jerk of Quiddith Captains Anthony Points.  
  
"Look, it's one of the loser," he jeered, "come to eat while you still have the stomach to do so?"  
  
"I'd watch it Points, or else I'll be forced to reprimand you," Lily warned.  
  
"I don't care if you are Head Girl, your still a mudblood, a filthy piece of scum that doesn't deserve to be in this school," he shot back coldly.  
  
"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall would like to hear your opinions of me," she said bravely, her heart was racing and she was fighting back tears.  
  
"That's all you mudbloods can do, run to professors, you'll get yours, just wait," he stared at her like she was nothing, and pushed by her as he and his team made their exit from the Great Hall.  
  
Lily stood there motionless, she couldn't believe she hadn't done something, anything. She looked over at the Slytherin table and she saw a greasy Severus Snape smiling wildly.  
  
"What are you smiling at!" she shouted at him.  
  
"Apparently, nothing," he said coldly, it was almost as if he had read her mind.  
  
She shot him a glare and walked over the Gryffindor table to eat her breakfast. There were a few second years and one fourth year looking at her, she was Head Girl and she had let the Slytherins talk to her like she wasn't anything but mud. She smiled at them, but their looks of shock (or maybe her encounter with the Slytherins) has caused her to lose her appetite.  
  
She finally made it to the front doors, and the crisp fall air stung her face as she opened them. "Just a short walk, and I'll forget all about Potter, Points , Snape and all of them," she thought to herself.  
  
She walked around the lake, by Hagrid's (the game keeper) hut and finally down by the Quidditch field. She was curious to see how Beth was flying. Beth had been knock off her broom 25 feet in the air at the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw, last year. She had been in the hospital wing for almost a week, and she had developed a slight fear of flying thanks to the incident. Lily caught a glimpse of Beth spiraling down toward the ground with a Quaffle.  
  
"Looks like she cured," Lily said happily to herself.  
  
"Caught ya,"  
  
She felt a pair of strong-arms grab her from behind, and a eerie voice in her ear. She let out a horrified scream.  
  
The arms suddenly released and she spun around to a smiling James Potter.  
  
"You bastard, you almost gave me a heart attack!" she shrilled.  
  
"That's not very lady-like Evans," he smiled back. "Where were you last night? I waited."  
  
A hurt expression suddenly developed on his face.  
  
"I told you I wasn't meeting with you about anymore outings or events, you seem perfectly capable of planning them without me," she said coldly. She was still breathing hard, and holding her hands against her chest. They stood there in an awkward silence.  
  
"I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to upset you," he said sincerely. "Sirius said he saw someone over here spying, and I came to check it out."  
  
Lily felt her face flush, and she began to yell, then suddenly stopped herself and shook her head, "that's okay, I guess."  
  
"I came to see how Beth was flying, you know, after what happened last year," she said, although she didn't feel she owed him an explanation.  
  
"Yea, that was a nasty fall, stupid prat Gobler, pelting that bludger at her when she had her head turned and all," he said staring over towards the Quidditch field.  
  
"Isn't that the point of the game?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, that was a cheap shot, she didn't even have the Quaffle," James argued. "At least we beat the bloody hell out of them." He smirked.  
  
Lily smiled, "I honestly can't believe she got back on a broom after that."  
  
"She's tough, I never had any doubts," James said confidently.  
  
Lily stared over at him, she had never really talked to him before, he wasn't as bad as she had imagined. She could see what Beth was talking about, he did look different in him Quidditch robes, the small beads of sweat forming at his forehead, and that proud look in his eyes.  
  
"What are you staring at Evans?" he smirked.  
  
Lily blushed, why did he have to ruin this moment, "oh, don't be so arrogant," she spat.  
  
She turned on her heels and stormed away, she glanced once over her shoulder and saw a smiling James watching her. She shot him back a smile and headed back towards the castle.  
  
"What was that God awful noise?" Sirius yelled as he flew up behind James.  
  
"Nothing," James said turning his head from Lily.  
  
"Ah, Evans, finally tell her you love her mate?" Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut-up you stupid prat." James replied as he punched Sirius in the arm. Sirius let out a bark like laugh as shook his head at his friend.  
  
"Well, you better get with her soon, I'm getting tired of copying homework with L.E. doodled all over the edges," Sirius joked.  
  
"Padfoot, if you learned to do your own work, we wouldn't have this problem," James said, "we'd better get back to practice, we've got a tough game this afternoon."  
  
Later that afternoon the entire school began to crowd into the Quidditch stadium. It was the most anticipated match of the year, Gyrffindor and Slytherin.  
  
"Come on Lily, let's sit up near the top, it's the best seats," December yelled as she grabbed Lily's arms.  
  
Lily let her friend drag her up to the top rafter, in front of them sat Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were the two Marauders not on the house team. "Hey guys, save us a seat," December said pleasently.  
  
Peter blushed and gave a mousy smile, while Lupin just replied, "oh course."  
  
Dreamy Johnston wasn't far behind Lily and December. She gazed at them politely and took a seat next to December.  
  
"What's up roomy?" December asked slyly. December knew that Dreamy rarely said a word, and when she did it was because she absolutely had to. To everyone's surprise Dreamy smiled and said, "thinking about asking Peter here to the dance."  
  
"What?" December gasped.  
  
"Me, I was thinking of asking Peter Pettigrew to the Halloween dance."  
  
It seemed time had stopped for a split second, the quidditch teams entered the stadium, but the world was silent to everyone on the top rafter in the Gryffindor box.  
  
"Me?" Peter choked out.  
  
"Yes, you," Dreamy said stupidly.  
  
December cracked a wicked grin, "well this is the gossip of the month."  
  
Peter looked desperately over towards Lupin, as if he needed help, or advice, or anything.  
  
Lupin just smiled, "I think the lady asked you a question Wormtail."  
  
Peter gave Lupin a hateful glare, as if to say, thanks a lot.  
  
Dreamy seemed to be getting impatient and finally spat out, "WELL?"  
  
Peter still looking completely lost and confused nodded in her direction. Dreamy smiled and gave her normal indication she preferred to remain silent the rest of the match.  
  
The rest of the group finally started paying attention to the Qudditch match. Gryffindor was killing Slytherin by 40 points. Suddenly Slytherin's team captain and seeker Anthony Points made a dive toward the tiny golden snitch. James Potter as suddenly right on his tail.  
  
"Is that legal?" December asked Lupin.  
  
He just shrugged.  
  
James inched closer and closer until finally he finally was beside Points. He veered his boom violently into him. "FOUL! ILLEGAL PLAYER POSITION" Points screamed. As he was objecting the Gyrffindor seeker Kathy Bell grabbed the snitch.  
  
Suddenly the stands erupted in protest. Half the group screaming foul the other half screaming fair play. Mr. Dafney (Quidditch official and flying instructor) shouted out, "FAIR PLAY, GRYFFINDOR WINS."  
  
James Potter, Gryffindor team captain and chaser had just knocked Pointes away from the snitch and won the game. Everybody, but the Slytherins, were on their feet in celebration. Even Lily Evans found herself cheering and screaming in excitement. James Potter soared on his broom over the stands, and as he came close to Lily, he shot her a wink. Instead of turning her head in protest she blushed, and James felt his heart skip a beat.  
  
The crowd slowly began to calm down, and the victorious Gryffindors waved to their fans as they departed from the stadium. December and Lily screamed out to Beth who was glowing from head to toe, they saw Sirius throw his arm around her in a victory hug as they disappeared from sight.  
  
"She better not get any ideas," December said cooly.  
  
Lily looked at her puzzled, but December never faltered. Finally she decided she was just going to have to ask. "What ideas?"  
  
"About stealing my date to the dance," December said as she cracked a grin.  
  
Lily's jaw dropped, "You and Sirius Black?"  
  
"Yea, he asked me after your tantrum last night," December said casually.  
  
"I didn't know you liked him like that." Lily replied.  
  
"I'm not sure I do," she winked back. "Now we have to find you a date Lils."  
  
"Oh no, I can do that perfectly fine by myself," Lily warned.  
  
December shot her a playful grin and said, "I'm sure you can."  
  
The two girls walked silently back to the common room. When they arrived, the party had already broken out. Lily started to protest, but December shot her a give it a rest Evans look, and Lily decided to let the celebration slide, this time. Somehow, someone had found a way to bring butterbeer, sweets from Honeydukes and all kinds of goodies from Hogmeade into the Gryffindor common room. Somehow, someone always did.  
  
"I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall that the celebration is under control," Lily said forcefully. She hated having to tell Professor McGonagall that a party had erupted in her house common room, she felt McGonagall was disappointed in her every time. She disappeared through the portrait.  
  
When she finally returned half and hour later she walked into chaos. The entire house was celebrating like Voldemort had just fallen from power. "What in the world," she muttered.  
  
December was in the corner with Beth giggling about something, well at least Beth was giggling.  
  
"I thought I could trust you guys to keep it under control?" Lily said to her friends.  
  
"Can't, our team captain just created a new rule to Quidditch, it's being added to the books as we speak, the Potter exception is what their calling it," December informed her.  
  
"A player can change position if necessary, when attempting to dislodge a bludger or keep the seeker from catching the snitch," Beth quoted with a smile. Lily rolled her eyes as if their excuse didn't satisfy her.  
  
Lily was about to break up the party when December yelled, "don't be an old maid, live for once in your life Evans!"  
  
Lily shot December a smile, and decided to let the insanity continue for a while longer.  
  
"So Evans, hear who I'm taking to the Halloween dance and feast," said a cocky voice from behind her.  
  
Lily spun around to see a confident Sirius Black gloating. "Yea, heard you got lucky this time," she responded.  
  
December looked seriously at Beth who was giving her an envious smile. "The sun shines on a pigs ass every once and a while, doesn't Sirius," December said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't play games with me love, you know your the luckiest girl in school right now," Sirius smirked back.  
  
"No, your the fastest guy in school, you just happened to be the first person to ask me," she responded coolly. "I hear your fast in other ways too," she added with a grin.  
  
"December O'Riley, are you trying to get fresh with me?" Sirius said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Mr. Black, what kind of girl do you think I am," she replied casually.  
  
Sirius turned his attention away from December and Beth and looked straight at Lily. "So who are you going to the dance with?"  
  
Lily blushed. Sirius seemed to like her response, "James is still available," he added.  
  
"But I'm not," she replied.  
  
December and Beth both shot her a look of curiosity, but she shook her head and motioned she tell them later. 


	3. Chapter Three: Disappointment

Thank-you to everyone who is reviewing...This is actually is a story I posted on another fan fiction site..so if you run into don't panic.I promise, this is my original work. Remember nothing is my own..  
  
****************************************************************.  
  
Chapter 3: Disappointment  
  
The party finally died down, and Lily managed to usher a bunch of complaining  
  
underclassman off to sleep. As she was forcing a group of second year girls up  
  
the stairs she caught James Potter smiling pleasantly at her.  
  
"Always the responsible one?" he asked mock casual.  
  
"Always," she replied.  
  
"Hey Evans, listen, I'm sorry about going over your head about the dance, I  
  
brought it up to Professor McGonagall and I presented the idea as ours," James  
  
started. "She loved it, and went to Dumbledore, next thing I know these  
  
announcements were posted." He trailed off, expecting the worst reaction from  
  
Lily, for bringing up the subject.  
  
Lily didn't have much of a reaction, she just stared at him in disbelief, was  
  
James Potter apologizing to her for the second time that day.  
  
"We could always cancel the dance and plan something together," he suggested  
  
when she didn't respond.  
  
She finally smiled and said, "no James, I think it's a good idea. Next time,  
  
just tell me about our ideas before I read them on an announcement board."  
  
He felt his palms getting sweaty and his stomach turning knots. She was turning  
  
away and walking up the steps to her dorm. He knew if he didn't ask her soon,  
  
somebody else would. She was almost out of sight; he had to do it, now or never.  
  
"HEY EVANS!"  
  
She paused, came back down a few steps, and looked at him in amusement, "yes."  
  
"I know you hate me and all, but would you go to the dance with me, seriously,"  
  
he spoke quickly.  
  
"Potter, don't be silly," she giggled, " I don't hate you."  
  
James held his breath, and felt his face going white. If she didn't answer soon  
  
he felt he might die right there on the spot. "So does that mean you will?"  
  
Lily bowed her head and finally said, "I'm sorry James, but I'm going with  
  
someone else."  
  
She turned quickly and disappeared out of sight.  
  
He felt his heart fall into his stomach. Had he just heard her correctly? She  
  
was going to the dance with someone else? For the first time since he had laid  
  
eyes on her, she was pleasant to him. He had asked her out and she didn't say  
  
no, if he had asked sooner, she could have been his. He walked over to the  
  
couch and collapsed. He stared into the fire in disbelief.  
  
"Prongs, you okay mate?" asked Sirius from behind.  
  
James didn't move, he didn't react, he wasn't really sure if he was okay.  
  
Sirius sat down next to him and waved his hand in front of James face, "mate,  
  
are you there?"  
  
"She going with somebody else," James said emotionless.  
  
Sirius patted his friend on the back, "Yea, I know."  
  
Sirius stood up, glanced at his friend and said, "it will be okay, mate, there  
  
are tons of available girls at Hogwarts." Sirius knew it didn't matter how many  
  
available girls there were, none of there were Lily Evans.  
  
Upstairs Lily was crawling into bed, she was completely worn out.  
  
"Oh no you don't, you can't get off the hook that easy," December said suddenly.  
  
"D, I'm so tired, can't I just tell you guys tomorrow?" Lily asked pitifully.  
  
"NO! you promised you'd tell us tonight!" Beth argued.  
  
"I did no such thing," Lily said as she turned her head into her pillow.  
  
"It's simple, either tell us and get some sleep, or we keep you up all night,"  
  
December said flatly. "Your choice of course."  
  
Lily knew it was hopeless, she huffed and sat up and started her story,  
  
"Remember when I went to go tell Professor McGonagall about the party?" Beth  
  
stared at December who nodded. "Well, when I got outside the portrait, Mikel  
  
Thatcher was waiting. He asked if he could walk me to wherever it was I was  
  
going."  
  
December and Beth were both staring intensely at Lily, and she could tell  
  
Dreamy was paying attention also. "Anyway, when we reached Professor McGonagall's  
  
office, he asked if I'd go the dance with him. End of story."  
  
"No, what did you say, did you kiss him?" Beth insisted.  
  
"Not everyone kisses every guy that talks to them," December joked.  
  
"I don't kiss every guy that talks to me," Beth said defensively.  
  
Lily giggled at her friends, and said, "no, I didn't kiss him. But, I did say  
  
I'd go to the dance with him." She smiled buried her head in her pillow.  
  
Mikel Thatcher was a Hufflepuff sixth year. He was athletic, handsome and  
  
intelligent. He was also a Hufflepuff prefect and a beater for the Hufflepuff  
  
house team.  
  
December smiled for a second and suddenly said, "what about James?"  
  
"What about him?" Lily asked  
  
December smiled slyly and said, "never mind."  
  
The girls stayed up a while longer, talking about the dance, boys and  
  
everything else seventeen-year old girls talk about.  
  
The next week went by quickly. The entire school was buzzing about the dance.  
  
The older students were busy getting dates. The younger students were excited  
  
about the pre-dance feast.  
  
Also, the entire school was telling the heroic story about James' snitch  
  
capturing victory. It was turning into a school legend.  
  
Lily and December were sitting in their normal Charm seats, talking about the  
  
previous night's chess meeting. James, Sirius and Remus came bouncing in, almost  
  
late. Sirius rubbed December's neck flirtatiously. The strange thing was when  
  
James walked by he didn't even glance at Lily. Lily thought this was weird, in  
  
fact James had practically ignored her since the night he had asked her to the  
  
dance.  
  
"Hear who James is going to the dance with," December said noticing Lily  
  
expression.  
  
"No, who," she said suddenly, her response caught her off guard, what did she  
  
care?  
  
"Rebecca Blair, miss conceded herself," December spat.  
  
Rebecca Blair was miss popular; she was rich girl from a well-known family. She  
  
had long silky brown hair, and deep gorgeous blue eyes. She was the girl every  
  
guy wanted to talk to. She was a Ravenclaw and a member of every club in  
  
school.  
  
"Good for him," Lily said unconcerned.  
  
That night was the dance, and Lily was nervous. "Where are meeting Mikel?"  
  
December asked.  
  
"I'm just meeting up with him in the Great Hall after the feast," Lily  
  
responded.  
  
Lily was going to the dance Mikel Thatcher, Beth was going with Rodney Smith,  
  
December was going with Sirius Black, and Dreamy was going with Peter Pettigrew.  
  
After the girls finished getting ready they parted ways. Dreamy and December  
  
went down to the Gryffindor common room, and Lily and Beth left through the  
  
portrait to head down to the Great Hall to meet up with their dates. The  
  
pre-feast meeting was pleasant. Everyone who had a date from a different house  
  
met up with their partners to discuss where they would meet after the feast.  
  
Lily saw James flirting with Rebecca Blair, and she felt a pain twinge in her  
  
chest.  
  
The feast finally began. Lily and Beth chatted together as December and Dreamy,  
  
well December anyway, talked with their dates. Finally, Professor Dumbledore  
  
stood up and dismissed all second and first years to their common rooms and  
  
announced the dance could begin.  
  
The Great Hall's ceiling turned into the night sky and the candles suddenly  
  
dimmed. Couples slowly started penetrating the dance floor. Lily was lead out  
  
onto the floor by Mikel, and she saw Rodney and Beth quickly following. Lily  
  
hated Slytherin, but she didn't want to ruin the evening for Beth by flashing  
  
Rodney mistrusting looks.  
  
"You really don't like Beth's date, do you?" Mikel asked Lily.  
  
"No, I don't," Lily responded. She felt Mikel pull her closer, and she smiled at  
  
him. He was so charming, not at all like arrogant James Potter. Why was she  
  
thinking about James Potter?  
  
"Lily, is something wrong?" he asked her concerned.  
  
"No, nothing at all," she smiled.  
  
James was sitting next to Remus, who didn't have a date, talking about  
  
Quidditch.  
  
"James, aren't you going to ask me to dance?" Rebecca asked sweetly.  
  
James smiled forcefully, "yea, I'm just talking to Remus about something  
  
important."  
  
She pouted and walked over towards the refreshments.  
  
"You really don't want to be here with her, do you?" Rumus asked  
  
"Oh course I do, I mean, she's great," James lied.  
  
"Sirius set you up?" Remus smirked.  
  
James smiled, "yea."  
  
"He tried to set-me up to, but I've learned from my past mistakes," Remus joked.  
  
The two boys laughed, suddenly James caught the image of Lily and Mikel dancing  
  
out of the corner of his eye. He sat there, his stomach turning somersaults, his  
  
head feeling heavy.  
  
"You know what the solution is," Remus said watching James. "Ask her to dance."  
  
James stared blankly back at Remus, he looked helpless, pitiful.  
  
"Come on Jameys, sweep me off my feet!" exclaimed a smiling Rebecca as she  
  
pulled James to his feet.  
  
Rebecca pulled James close to her, placed her head on his shoulder, and began  
  
to dance.  
  
James stomach gave an uncomfortable lunge, he sighed and rolled his eyes at his  
  
good fortune.  
  
Suddenly he looked up, and saw the beautiful green eyes of Lily Potter staring  
  
at him. He couldn't turn away. Even though they weren't there at the dance  
  
together, they were.  
  
The song suddenly ended, and the eye contact between them was broken. James saw  
  
Lily smile, whisper something in Mikel's ear, and walk away. This was his chance  
  
to talk to her, to ask her to dance.  
  
"Rebecca, I need to ask Sirius something, I'll be back in a second," he lied.  
  
He acted like he was going to talk to Sirius that was where Lily was now. Over  
  
there talking to December and Sirius. He approached, and he felt a jolt of pain  
  
shoot through his chest.  
  
"Hey guys, how is it going," he choked out.  
  
Sirius gave him a puzzled expression, he looked over towards Rebecca direction  
  
and back at James.  
  
"Where is your date Prongs?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think she went to take a break," he lied.  
  
December and Lily were chatting to themselves, ignoring the guys. James stared  
  
at her, wanting to speak, wanting to hear her sweet voice, and see her kind  
  
smile. She looked up and smiled at James and he felt his heart stop in his  
  
chest, then she was gone. Again, he had missed his opportunity, he had frozen  
  
up.  
  
"Bad luck Prongs," Sirius muttered watching his friend's reaction.  
  
"What were you two chatting about?" James asked December calmly.  
  
December looked wearily, "nothing James."  
  
She was desperate to avoid the conversation, the normally calm collected  
  
December seemed rattled.  
  
"What is it, tell me," he demanded.  
  
"Mikel Thatcher just asked Lily to be his steady," December replied without  
  
looking James in the eyes.  
  
"BLOODY SHIT!" Sirius cried out.  
  
James felt the room spin, and his chest erupt in a surge of pain. Lily had  
  
boyfriends in the past, and James had made it a personal mission to torture each  
  
and every one of them. He'd hex them in the hallways, or curse them on the  
  
Quidditch field. Very careful never to lead the tracks back to himself.  
  
"James, you okay," December asked concerned. He looked like he was on the verge  
  
of tears, and his face was contoured in an uncomfortable smug.  
  
"Fine," James finally answered.  
  
He walked towards the doors of the Great Hall. He didn't say goodnight to  
  
anyone, not even his date. He just disappeared into the night. He felt he had  
  
lost his reason for living. Lily Potter was out of reach, she could never be  
  
his.  
  
Lily was on the dance floor once again with Mikel. He was smiling at her,  
  
holding her close and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, "you look wonderful  
  
tonight, I'm so lucky to be here with you."  
  
Lily smiled weakly at him, she really like him, but her mind kept wandering back  
  
to James Potter. She saw him leave December and Sirius and head for the Great  
  
Hall doors. He looked hurt and upset. Surely December didn't tell him what Mikel  
  
had just asked her.  
  
"So, will you be my one and only Lily," Mikel said sweetly.  
  
Lily smiled and replied, " I really like you Mikel, I'm just too busy for a  
  
serious relationship, can we just take it slow?"  
  
He frowned for a second then pulled her close, "of course we can. As slow as you  
  
need me to go, I just want to make you happy."  
  
She looked up at him with a sign of relief on her face, he bend down and kissed  
  
her gently. Lily was taken off guard and pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he said as she looked at him like he  
  
had just betrayed her.  
  
Lily realized how silly she was being and smiled, "no it's okay, I'm just acting  
  
weird tonight, I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again, "beautiful Lily Evans, you never need to  
  
apologize to me about anything."  
  
He twirled her around the dance floor, and she tried to keep her mind off James  
  
Potter.  
  
The night was coming to a close. The Great Hall was thinning out. Lily saw Beth  
  
being led away by Rodney and she felt a twinge of fear creep into her throat.  
  
She hated the thought of any of her friends getting hurt. Dreamy was smiling at  
  
Peter, who was napping in his chair. She apparently was deciding whether wake  
  
him or not. Sirius and December had already left, and Rebecca was still looking  
  
for James.  
  
"Can I escort you back to your common room?" Mikel asked Lily politely. She  
  
smiled and took his outstretched arm. They didn't talk as they walked up the  
  
stairwell. He just stared at her , and she stared at her feet.  
  
James was coming back from the astronomy tower, he had went up there to calm  
  
himself and sort things out. He was going to confess him love to Lily, he had to  
  
have her know how he felt. He had watched for seven long years. Beautiful Lily  
  
Evans, she barely noticed him. No matter how hard he had tried to win her  
  
attention, she had always turned her head and ignored him. Finally, in their  
  
fifth year, when he had almost given up hope, she finally took notice. She  
  
hadn't been very friendly to him, but she did know who he was. He tried to get  
  
her attention even more, getting into trouble, letting her fuss at him about  
  
being arrogant. Now they were in their last year, if he didn't win her affection  
  
now, he might lose his chance forever. Next year there would be no Hogwarts, no  
  
Lily. He spent hours doodling her name on his assignments, daydreaming about  
  
them together. There was no girl as wonderful as Lily, in James opinion.  
  
He walked down the corridor toward the fat lady's portrait, suddenly he heard  
  
voices and he stopped. A young couple was saying goodnight to each other.  
  
"Lily, I had a wonderful evening," Mikel said sweetly.  
  
"So did I," she blushed.  
  
"I was wondering if you would come to Hogmeade with me next weekend?" Mikel  
  
asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I promised December I'd help her find an owl for her  
  
birthday," Lily said sadly.  
  
"I'll get back to you after I talk to her, okay."  
  
Mikel smiled and nodded okay. He bend down a gave her a deep goodnight kiss.  
  
James felt his pulse race, and his anger rise. He was jealous and wanted to  
  
nothing more than to hex that scum Thatcher all the way back to the Hufflepuff  
  
common room.  
  
Lily said the password and retreated inside. Mikel stood there watching Lily  
  
disappear, and he sighed with a smile. James felt heat on his face, he took out  
  
his wand and softly muttered, "pimpluls," at Mikel.  
  
The spell hit Mikel so softly that he didn't even flinch. James gave and evil  
  
grin and watched him disappear into the darkness.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," comment the fat lady when she saw James. She apparently  
  
had witness the entire hexing. James smiled at shouted the password, the fat  
  
lady reluctantly opened the entrance.  
  
Inside Lily had already disappeared, what had he expected her to wait up for  
  
him. He made his way up to his dorm where he found Moony and Wormtail already  
  
asleep. He pulled back his sheets and trying to go to sleep. The image of Lily  
  
and Mikel kissing was playing over and over again in his mind. He knew he wasn't  
  
getting much sleep that night. 


	4. Chapter four: The Hero

I hope you guys are enjoying this story....don't worry about Mikel, he's going to  
  
show his true colors soon!  
  
Again, nothing familiar is my own.....  
  
Chapter Four: The Hero  
  
Lily should have been glowing from head to toe, but she wasn't. Mikel Thatcher  
  
was charming, good looking, everything she could possibly want in a boyfriend.  
  
Yet, she wasn't excited by their kiss, she wasn't excited he had asked her out  
  
again. In fact she had lied to him. She didn't promise December to go owl  
  
shopping. She didn't have any reasons not to want a relationship, she just  
  
didn't. Not with Mikel anyway.  
  
Beth stumbled in about 12:30 or so and Lily gave her a forced smile. "So how  
  
was your date?"  
  
"Good, I think," she replied.  
  
Lily smiled and gave an urging look for her friend to continue. "He didn't even  
  
kiss me goodnight," Beth said concerned, "he shook my hand."  
  
Lily gave Beth a worried look, "it's okay, he's a prat anyway."  
  
Beth suddenly busted into a fit of giggles, "I'm only kidding! It was great,  
  
romantic, I think I'm in love!"  
  
Lily wanted to slap Beth back to her senses but controlled herself, "that  
  
wonderful"  
  
"I'm glad you and Rodney had a good time," she forced out. Beth proceeded to  
  
tell her all the details. How Rodney had confessed his love for her and kissed  
  
her with so much passion. How they were going for a walk tomorrow afternoon, and  
  
how he wanted to go to Hogmeade with her next weekend. Lily sat biting her  
  
tongue. Where was December she was so much better at dealing with this kind of  
  
thing. Finally she discovered she wasn't the only one wondering this. Dreamy had  
  
wandered in during the middle of Beth's story and Lily knew it signaled that the  
  
Ball was over. She figured Dreamy had watched Peter sleep until the professors  
  
ran her out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Where is the world is December, it's almost one!" Beth suddenly said off  
  
subject.  
  
"Just wondering that myself," Lily replied.  
  
The two girls both decided to go check to see if they could find her, they were  
  
worried, and Beth was desperate to tell December her story. They pulled on  
  
their night robes and creped down stairs. To their surprise the fire was still  
  
burning. It didn't take them long to find out what happened to December. She was  
  
cuddled on the couch snogging with Sirius Black. Beth let out a gasp, but Lily  
  
yelled "DECEMBER NOEL O'RILEY!"  
  
December looked up innocently, and Sirius just shot them a pleasant wave.  
  
"I was just seeing if he was a good of a kisser as he was claiming to be,"  
  
December defended.  
  
"I'm Head Girl, this is unacceptable! Detention for both of you!" Lily shirked.  
  
Sirius let out a slight snicker, "that's going to damage my reputation,  
  
detention for snogging."  
  
December gave Sirius a sly look, and then said to Lily, "Lils, why do you always  
  
have to bust up the party?"  
  
Lily was fuming. She loved December, but this time she had gone to far.  
  
"There are rules in this school, and it's time you learn how to follow them,  
  
both of you," she said coldly, "I'll be reporting this incident to Professor  
  
McGonagall in the morning."  
  
Lily didn't wait for an excuse or reply she just stormed up the stairs and went  
  
to bed, she was so mad. Then it suddenly hit her, why was she mad. December  
  
really hadn't done anything wrong, why was she suddenly so angry.  
  
The next morning came quickly for Lily; she had fallen asleep almost the  
  
instant she hit her bed. Her anger had passed. She sat up and saw December  
  
sitting on the foot of her bed.  
  
"Morning," Lily said carefully.  
  
"Lils, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have said that last night in front of  
  
Sirius, it's just, I wish you'd have a little fun once and awhile," December  
  
recited. It wasn't easy for December to apologize; it wasn't in her nature.  
  
"If this is to keep me from telling Professor McGonagall about you and Sirius  
  
last night, you better forget it," Lily warned.  
  
"I don't care if you tell Professor McGonagall, I didn't do anything wrong,"  
  
December shot back.  
  
"You were snogging in the common room!" Lily accused.  
  
"I didn't realize there was a rule that said no snogging in the common room,"  
  
December said coldly.  
  
December was right, there was no rule against snogging, it just wasn't  
  
excepted. If Sirius and December had been outside the portrait then they would  
  
be out past curfew, but they were in their common room, and there was no rule  
  
about staying the common room after hours.  
  
"So what, are you and Sirius Black going out now?" Lily asked hatefully.  
  
"Why do you care," December responded.  
  
"Guys, stop, this is silly," Beth begged. She was so pitiful sometimes, her  
  
blond hair was matted down to her head, and her large eyes were filling with  
  
tears.  
  
Lily and December stared at each other and finally Lily broke down.  
  
"I'm not going to say anything to Professor McGonagall," she said forcefully.  
  
December gave her an excepting look, and turned her attention towards another  
  
subject, " so are you going steady with Thatcher."  
  
"I don't know," Lily said honestly.  
  
"WHY?" Beth asked suddenly.  
  
The look on December's face wasn't that of surprise, she already knew why Lily  
  
wasn't excited about Mikel Thatcher.  
  
"So what about you and Sirius?" Lily said, trying to take the heat off her.  
  
"Just friends, random accident last night," December said coolly.  
  
Beth look at her suddenly, "what did your lips accidentally run into his?"  
  
December hit Beth with a pillow and they all laughed.  
  
When the three of them descended from their dorms they found the Maunders  
  
chatting around the fire downstairs. Sirius gave December a weary glare, but she  
  
winked at him to let him know everything had blown over.  
  
"How are you ladies this fine morning," Sirius said confidently.  
  
"Wonderful," December said casually.  
  
"December love, I was just telling the guys here what a wonderful kisser you  
  
said I was," Sirius grinned.  
  
"Did I, must have been hallucinating," December said calmly with a smile. "Plus,  
  
Remus was a much better kisser than you."  
  
Sirius's face when into mock shock, and Remus blushed. Remus and December had  
  
dated once in their fourth year, he was her first kiss and they had remained  
  
friends ever since.  
  
The girls giggled and Sirius grabbed December trying to pull her into his lap,  
  
she just slapped him playful and forced herself up. "Your such a pitiful flirt,"  
  
she badgered.  
  
Lily glanced down at her watch and realized she needed to get going, she had so  
  
much transfiguration homework to do. She waved goodbye to her fellow housemates  
  
and headed towards the library.  
  
James watched her disappear, and lowered his head back to the fire. Except for  
  
this motion it was hard to tell if he was even alive. "Everything okay Potter?"  
  
Beth asked quietly.  
  
He didn't answer her, he just stood up and left, without so much as muttering a  
  
goodbye.  
  
"He's in a foul mood," December said under her breath as he disappeared out the  
  
door.  
  
Lily was almost to the library when she caught sight of Mikel Thatcher and  
  
gasped.  
  
"Oh my goodness, what happened to your, uh, face," she treaded carefully.  
  
Mikel lowered his head in embarrassment, "I don't know, I just woke up this  
  
morning and this is what I saw."  
  
Mikel Thatcher's face was covered in disgusting, yellow looking pimples. His  
  
eyes that were normally so distinctive were hidden by his swelling legions.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey gave me some cream, and she said it should be cleared up in a  
  
day or, might have been an allergic reaction or something," he said quietly.  
  
Lily looked at him pitifully, She wanted to hug him and run from him at the same  
  
time.  
  
"I guess you don't want to go to Hogmeade with me looking like this," he said  
  
sadly.  
  
"No, of course I want to go with you, how shallow do you think I am," she  
  
replied.  
  
He smiled, and bent down to give her a kiss, she forced herself not to cringe.  
  
"I'll see you later then," he disappeared around the corner.  
  
Lily heard snickering from behind her, and spun around to find a smiling James  
  
Potter.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked him defensively.  
  
"Your boyfriends really attractive," he said shortly.  
  
Lily shot James a cold look, "what did you do?"  
  
"What do you mean Evans?" James said with a guilty face.  
  
" I heard the fat lady tell somebody at the portrait that it wasn't very nice,"  
  
Lily said putting two and two together. "You hexed him, didn't you!" she  
  
accused.  
  
"Lily, why would I waste a perfectly good hex on loser like him?" James replied  
  
coolly.  
  
Lily gave him a terrible glare, "James Potter, I can't believe you'd do  
  
something like this, your so arrogant and immature!"  
  
"YOU ARE THE MOST INSENSITIVE PRAT I'VE EVER MET!" she screamed. She turned and  
  
ran from him, as fast as her legs would carry her, she didn't know where she was  
  
going, she didn't care.  
  
How did he upset her so easily, one minuet she couldn't get him off her mind the  
  
next minuet she was ready to kill him.  
  
She was suddenly outside, looking at the lake, tearing streaming from her  
  
bright green eyes.  
  
"Stumpy," said a voice from behind her. Lily felt herself fall to the ground,  
  
she had bit her lip and tasted the salty blood in her mouth.  
  
"I warned you that you'd get yours," said a cold voice. "ARIIAS!"  
  
Lily was suddenly 10 feet in the air, she felt like an unknown force was ripping  
  
her insides out.  
  
She finally got her eyes to focus, and she saw a group of Slytherins laughing  
  
below her.  
  
"I hate a mudblood," said Severus Snape, " they always seem so dirty."  
  
She tried to scream but he shot a muting spell at her, her tears were blurring  
  
her vision, where was everyone, why wasn't anyone rushing to her aid. Suddenly  
  
Anthony Points muttered the counter curse, and Lily smacked the ground.   
  
Bellatrix Black suddenly sent a stunting spell and Lily felt her body give out,  
  
as she tried to pick herself up. Severus Snape was over Lily, he grabbed her  
  
hair, and dropped a few drops of a liquid into her mouth, she tried to spit it  
  
out, but he held her mouth shut.  
  
"Slow poison, we're going to eradicate you mudbloods one at a time," he said  
  
coldly.  
  
The mute spell had begun to wear off and she looked at Snape coldly, " just wait  
  
until I tell....." she passed out.  
  
Next thing she remembered was a soft voice urging her to wake up, "Lily wake up,  
  
come on girl, stop playing, wake up!"  
  
Lily opened her eyes and let out a soft cry. The pain inside her chest was  
  
surging and she felt like her insides were on fire. She threw her arms around  
  
her unknown hero and began to cry.  
  
"Lily, it's okay, your safe now," he said comforting.  
  
She couldn't speak, she felt a strong pair of arms lift her off the ground and  
  
carry her back to the castle. She couldn't stop crying. Her tears were falling  
  
so forcefully she couldn't make out who was saving her. He carried her up to  
  
the hospital wing, and set her down on one of the beds. She turned her head into  
  
her pillow and continued her sobs. She heard whispering, and Madame Pomfrey  
  
suddenly let out a gasp and ran over to Lily.  
  
"Are you okay dear?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"Lily nodded, and muttered out the word poison.  
  
"It's okay, not poison just a powerful sedative, you'll be fine, just get some  
  
rest," Madame Pomfrey said kindly. She muttered a charm and Lily was suddenly  
  
relaxed and entering a peaceful trance.  
  
"Will she be okay," James asked with much concern.  
  
"She'll be fine dear, just in shock, where did you say the other student are?"  
  
she asked suddenly.  
  
"Snape and Points were stunned by the lake, they might not be there anymore, but  
  
I hit Bellatrix with a vomiting spell, she'll need medical help," he sneered.  
  
Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall came bursting into the hospital wing when  
  
they received news of the incident. "Oh my goodness, is everyone alright?"  
  
McGonagall asked.  
  
"Everyone's fine," said Madame Pomfrey, " No permanent damage."  
  
"Potter, what happened?" McGonagall asked with her hands over her mouth.  
  
"I had a falling out with Evans, so I followed her to apologize. When I finally  
  
found her, a group of Slytherins were torturing her, so I cursed or stunned as  
  
many of them as I could and got her out of there,"  
  
Potter replied emotionless. He was so angry, he wanted to kill those Slytherins,  
  
they had hurt Lily, he couldn't imagine Dumbledore letting them stay in this  
  
school after what they did.  
  
"Do you remember which students were participating in this event," Dumbledore  
  
asked casually.  
  
James listed the students, he felt his temper started to flare and he asked he  
  
could be excused. Dumbledore excused him and smiled politely while saying, " you  
  
did a brave thing today, Mr. Potter."  
  
James entered the Gryffindor common room. The professors and insisted everyone  
  
return to their common rooms after the attack on Lily.  
  
The Maunders and Lily's dorm mates were sitting on the couch. Another professor  
  
had told them that Lily had been attacked and James was with her.  
  
"Is she okay?" December asked suddenly.  
  
James nodded and looked at his Maunders, they all looked like they were ready to  
  
pounce. They all knew how much Lily meant to James.  
  
"What happened," Beth asked tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Some Slytherins decided to have a little fun with her," he said coldly.  
  
"No Blacks were involved, were they?" Sirius asked suddenly  
  
James just gave Sirius a regretful look.  
  
"Damn it, I hate all of them, my brother?" Sirius continued.  
  
"I didn't see him," James replied.  
  
Sirius had a wildly strange look, he had the look of someone who wanted revenge.  
  
December suddenly stood up and gave James a hug. "Thank-you James, for helping  
  
her," she muttered.  
  
Lily was finally starting to wake up. Her head was pounding, but she was alive.  
  
She looked over and saw Mikel Thatcher sitting by her bed. "Welcome back," he  
  
said sweetly.  
  
Lily cracked a smile. "Did you save me," she whispered.  
  
He seemed taken back for a second then he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank-you," she had exhausted herself again.  
  
He slowly stroked her hair, he was so charming. How could she have been so  
  
blind. She was a jerk, thinking about James Potter when her hero had been  
  
holding her in his arms. She swore to herself, she was never going to think  
  
about James Potter again!  
  
************************************************  
  
I hope you guys like it so far......I love the review, thank-you so much.....  
  
I promise, the good stuff is coming soon, I just have to set it up first! 


	5. Dirty Liar

I'd like to thank everyone who is reviewing, it really means a lot to me...This was actually my first attempt at a fanfic, so that fact that people actually enjoy reading it makes my heart feel light... Please leave more kind reviews, they really make my day ;)  
  
Remember Nothing is my Own  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter five: Dirty Liar  
  
Lily was still in the hospital wing the next week. Mikel stayed with Lily almost non-stop. He had cried to Professor McGonagall, told her him and Evans were in love, and it was in her best interest he stay with her. She felt sorry for Mikel, and granted him permission to company Lily, but nobody else was allowed to visit. She needed peace and rest. James had argued he had a right to see Lily since he had rescued her from those prats, but McGonagall was strict and wouldn't flinch on the matter.  
  
Mikel Thatcher smiled sweetly at Lily Evans. "Tell me how you saved me again," she teased.  
  
Everything she wasn't sure of the week ago, made complete sense to her. Mikel Thatcher was her guardian angle, she couldn't imagine him not being with her. She would catch herself staring and him, or getting lost in his deep passionate kisses.  
  
"I saw you being tortured by those scum Slytherins, so I approached and said, release her or I'll be forced to cause you physical harm!" he began. "They attacked me, all of them, but with one powerful accio spell, I snatched all their wands. The cowards fled and I brought you back to the castle to get help," he finished.  
  
She giggled, he didn't seem to fit the heroic profile, but he had saved her, and she was grateful to him for that. She often referred to him as her knight in shinning armor or her hero. He suddenly drew down upon her and kissed her deeply. Luckily his acne problem had started to clear up, and she was beginning to notice the legions less and less. "Lily Evans, will you by my one and only," he asked her seriously.  
  
She started to glow, "yes, oh course, you're my hero."  
  
"Madame Pomfrey said I could leave the hospital today if I was ready," she said as they broke away from another kiss.  
  
"I don't think that's wise, your still so weak," he said concerned.  
  
He was so worried about her, " maybe I'll wait until tomorrow."  
  
He kissed her again and stood to make his departure. She didn't want him to go. "Please, can't you stay a while longer?"  
  
"No love, I have to do my prefect duties," he said sadly. "I'll return to you soon."  
  
Mikel left the hospital wing. Fear building in his stomach. He had led her to believe he had save her, when in truth James Potter had saved her. She looked so helpless, when she had awoken the first time. He didn't know what made him say he had saved her, he just nodded because it felt like the right thing to do. "I'll confess everything tomorrow, and she'll forgive me, she loves me," he told himself.  
  
Lily sat in the lonely hospital room thinking about Mikel Thatcher. "This is silly," Lily muttered to herself. "I'm fine, I don't need to stay here another night."  
  
She pulled herself out of bed and went to find Madame Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey, I think I'm ready to leave."  
  
She smiled brightly, "yes, I agree, you're ready to get back to your life, just get a good nights rest tonight, you can leave first thing tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Lily nodded and went back to her hospital bed.  
  
She crawled back into bed, pulling the sheets close around her neck. She keep wondering what everyone was doing. She hadn't seen anyone but Mikel since the incident. Slowly, she felt her eyes getting heavy and she was soon fast asleep.  
  
"It's been almost a week!" James exclaimed loudly in his dorm.  
  
"She'll be back soon, Prongs, calm down," Sirius said quickly.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, I need to see her, to make sure she's okay," James was now pacing.  
  
"Well, why don't you just let Prongs visit her tonight," Peter suggested.  
  
James stopped dead, and looked at the ratty looking Maunder. "What did you say?"  
  
"Who me?" Peter asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, you!" James exclaimed.  
  
"I said let Prongs visit her," he repeated. This time his response was greeted by a stern "NO" from both Remus and Sirius.  
  
"We can't just use our secret whenever we want, it wouldn't stay a secret very long," Remus argued.  
  
He knew it was too late, James had that look in his eyes, there was no stopping him now.  
  
James waited until is got late, very late, it was only a couple of hours before dawn, he'd have to be quick if he was going to pull this off. He quietly slipped out of bed, and opened his trunk. He removed a silvery cloak from it. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
"James, don't do it mate," Sirius warned.  
  
"Don't try to stop me, I've made up my mind," James said in a serious tone.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "be careful Prongs, don't get caught." He grinned and walked back to his bed.  
  
James walked down the stairs and put on his cloak in the common room. He muttered the password, and the fat lady opened the entrance looking for the source of the voice. He slipped out in her confusion. He knew where he was going, the place they always transformed. He had done it hundreds of times, but never by himself. He knew he had to keep collected, he had to stay focused.  
  
He reached the astronomy tower and peeled off his cloak, his heart was pounding, but he was ready. Suddenly he transformed into a great white stag. He was a beautiful sight to behold indeed. He reared onto his two back legs and headed for the stairs. He had just over an hour to get to the hospital wing, see Lily and return to his dorm.  
  
He was lucky, nobody was up at Hogwarts that evening. He reached the hospital wing without any trouble. He poked his head into the bed ward and look around. Empty, except for one bed. In that bed was the most magical sight he could ever imagine. A sleeping beauty.  
  
He approached, and stared down at her with his stag eyes. He had done what he had come to do, it was time to leave. He turned to exit when he heard a soft cry from behind him.  
  
He stopped cold in his tracks. If she screamed, somebody would surely be awakened, and he would be caught.  
  
He turned around slowly and saw an astonished Lily Evans staring at him.  
  
"Hello there," she whispered. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and approached the pearly white stag. She outstretched her hand and began to caress his soft neck.  
  
Prongs shuttered under her touch. He had longed for it so long. She worked her hands along his coat and cradled her face into his soft fur. He didn't want to move, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay in this room forever. She slowly backed away, their eyes met. She felt like she knew those eyes, they were so familiar.  
  
The sun was starting to rise, Prongs has waited too long, he reared up on his hind legs and took off as mysteriously as he had appeared.  
  
"Goodbye," Lily whispered.  
  
James was sure he was caught, he ran at top speed all the way back to the astronomy tower, he barely managed to miss Professor McGonagall as she was heading down to the Great Hall for her morning coffee. He finally made it, he transformed without thinking. He grabbed his cloak, threw it over his head, and headed back to Gryffindor common room.  
  
It had been a week since she had walked down the school hallways, and she noticed her hand remained dangerously close to her wand. She was almost at the Gryffindor common room entrance when she heard a voice scream from behind her, she drew out her wand and spun around.  
  
"Jesus, Lily are you going to hex me?" December said sharply.  
  
Beth had her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle her excitement. She grabbed Lily into a huge hug, "We were so worried! James told us what happened."  
  
"I'm fine, I just needed some time to recover," Lily replied.  
  
"Oh Lily, everyone's going to be so happy your back," Beth had large tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Beth I'm fine, please stop crying," Lily pulled Beth into another hug.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just so worried about you, after what those scum bags did to you."  
  
"They got away with it to," December said coldly.  
  
"What?" Lily asked amazed.  
  
"Yea, two month's detention and house probation," December spat.  
  
"I dumped Rodney Smith, I couldn't date a Slytherin after what they did to you," Beth cried.  
  
The three girls braced each other in a group hug, and Lily muttered, "thanks guys."  
  
Inside the common room sat a sleeping Sirius Black, a reading Remus Lupin and a dazed looking James Potter. James was twirling his wand between his fingers and Peter Pettigrew was watching him in amazement. James kept watching the fire, it had become his favorite thing to do since Lily's attack. He had been so mad at McGonagall for not letting him check on her, and Dumbledore for not expelling the Syltherin.  
  
The portrait opened, James heart gave a might leap. It was Lily Evans. He lost his train of though for a moment, he was memorized by her presences. He was embracing her in a hug before he even realized what he was doing.  
  
"Get off me Potter!" she screamed.  
  
"Give him a break Evans, he's been worried sick!" Sirius spat back. He was rubbing his eyes, and barely awake.  
  
"Anyway, you should be thanking James for saving your neck."  
  
"He didn't save my neck," Lily said sharply.  
  
The entire group turned and looked at Lily, James had been a living wreck since he had rescued her from the Slytherins the week before.  
  
"He most certainly did!" Sirius argued. "Boy, can we say ungrateful!"  
  
James had a look a hurt and surprise on his face.  
  
"Lily, don't you remember what happened?" James asked breathing heavily. He had pinned every hope of being with Lily on this rescue. December and Beth telling there was no way she'd pick Mikel over the guy who saved her.  
  
"Yes, Mikel saved me from that evil group," Lily replied confidently.  
  
"Lily, who told you that load of crap?" December asked.  
  
Lily felt her anger rising, Mikel had saved her, she was with Mikel, she loved Mikel. It couldn't have been James. She hadn't been lied too.  
  
"Why are you guys trying to do this to me! You actually believe this jerk," she screamed pointing at James.  
  
James flinched hard, he felt like the world had just crashed on his shoulders.  
  
"I LOVE MIKEL, AND IF YOU'D RATHER BELIEVE A LIAR LIKE JAMES POTTER OVER ME FINE, I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND ANY OF YOU!" Lily roared.  
  
"Lily, you don't know what your saying?" Remus interjected.  
  
"SCREW YOU LUPIN!" she shouted coldly.  
  
She turned and ran out of the portrait, she had to find Mikel. She needed to talk to him, to find out what was going on. This was just another James Potter trick, another lie. She trusted Mikel, he wouldn't, he couldn't lie to her. Could he?  
  
She tore down the hallways, she didn't have the first clue where to find Mikel. "Where in the world is he," Lily said to herself. A voice from behind answered.  
  
"Lily, what are you doing?" Mikel asked with a worried expression on his face. "I just left the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey said you'd already left."  
  
Lily smiled, there was something she didn't trust about Mikel, but she was determined to ignore it.  
  
"I went back to my house this morning, I was going to find you to tell you later," Lily said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, did you talk to anyone?" Mikel asked worriedly.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Lily replied, her smile fading. Could it be true, James saved her not Mikel.  
  
Mikel shook his head, "James Potter is spreading a horrible lie, he's telling everyone he saved you instead of me. I've tried to tell everyone that it wasn't true, but he's the most popular guy in school, nobody will believe me," he threw his head into his hand.  
  
Lily's heart suddenly felt lighter, she put her arms around Mikel and whispered, "I believe you."  
  
He grabbed her and held her tightly, "thank-you."  
  
They kissed deeply, and although Lily though she should feel happy, she didn't.  
  
Mikel walked her back to her house common room, and gave her a sweet kiss goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you at dinner," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Lily entered the common room to find her worst fear confronting her.  
  
"Lily, can we talk," James said desperately.  
  
"We don't need to talk, Mikel just told me everything," she said coldly.  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes, he told me how you've been spreading your terrible lies all over school, and how nobody will believe the truth! You should be ashamed of yourself," she spat.  
  
Lily could feel her anger rising, her face was almost the same color as her hair. She was defending Mikel's honor, she knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Is that what he told you," he chuckled.  
  
"Don't laugh, he's twice the man you'll ever be!"  
  
"If you want to believe that deceitful git, that lying no good bastard," James started ranting.  
  
"SHUT-UP, you have no right to talk about him like that!" Lily cried.  
  
"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A STUPID GIRL!" he screamed.  
  
"I'M NOT STUPID!" tears now streaming down her face.  
  
James wanted to hold her, to be with her, but he knew he couldn't. This made his anger seem even more painful. "I JUST CALL THEM LIKE I SEE THEM!"  
  
He was staring straight at Lily, their eyes were connected, those familiar eyes. Suddenly Lily's let out a gasp.  
  
James felt his anger release, he walked over to her, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her. He kissed her like his life depended on it, he put every ounce of his soul into that kiss.  
  
She didn't resist, at first, then she pulled away. The look of shock on her face, the tears staining her cheeks. It was too much for James to handle, he dashed up to his dorm room, leaving Lily breathless. 


	6. The Betrayal

I can't believe it, you guys really like it! Well, thank-you guys for the extremely nice reviews...For all those Mikel haters, you'll love this chapter. Well, keep reading and reviewing.. Remember Nothing is my Own!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter six: The Betrayal  
  
Three week had went by since James had kissed Lily. Neither of them were ready to face each other. James was angry, he couldn't believe that Lily trusted that prat Thatcher. Lily had turned against not just James, but her dorm mates and some of the badgering underclassmen in her house. Every time James caught a glimpse of Lily and Mikel together, he had to fight back his urge to hex him.  
  
James had more self control than some. Sirius and December had made it a personal goal to make Mikel Thatcher suffer. December preferred to embarrass him with foolishness charms, or mind slip spells. Sirius, like stripping his pants down in the hallways, or hexing him with jelly legs in between classes. He had even cursed him with a shaking spell, and forced him to miss several quidditch practices.  
  
Lily stayed true, she wouldn't listen to reason from anyone. She wasn't on speaking terms with December. The only reason she talked to Beth was because she had promised not to ever bring up Mikel's name. Dreamy had even started shaking her finger at Lily or rolling her eyes when she entered the room.  
  
As far as the Maunders, Lily pretended they didn't even exist. She would flash cold glares at Peter, Remus and Sirius. And, she just plain ignored James. While several people had witnessed the now legendary Potter/Evans kiss, she was quite content pretending it never happened.  
  
"So, hear of any new kisses today?" December asked Beth sarcastically.  
  
"December," Beth warned.  
  
Lily flashed December the coldest look she could muster. She then rolled her eyes and looked back down at her transfiguration homework.  
  
"I heard Thatcher forgot his own name in herbology today," December jeered.  
  
Dreamy gave a slight laugh.  
  
"Just shut-up," Lily snapped.  
  
"Why, am I offending you," she asked sternly.  
  
"Your mere presence offends me," Lily responded. She was usually pretty good at ignoring December's taunt, but today she just didn't have the patients.  
  
"Well, I can't help you with that problem," she said casually. She sat next to Beth on the couch.  
  
Lily wished she would leave, three weeks ago December was one of her best friends in the world, now, she couldn't stand her.  
  
"So, Beth did you hear about the new hex, you know who, put on the liar?" December teased. Beth gave December a pitiful look, she hated being in the middle of this. " He fell flat on his face, and his ink splattered all over his homework," December laughed.  
  
"That's it! One more word and I'll," Lily started.  
  
"What, give me detention?" December finished, "for what, exercising my right to speak!"  
  
Lily snatched her books up and stormed out of the Gryffindor common room. It was apparent she wasn't going to get any studying done in there.  
  
Lily was heading to the Library, she was anxious to find a quite corner so she could get some work done. She had reached her favorite spot when her boyfriend suddenly appeared at the library entrance.  
  
"I was hoping to find you here," he said. He had a depressed look on his face, which was still covered in acne. Lily had a feeling Sirius was responsible for it not healing properly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lily asked with concern.  
  
"I've been booted from Hufflepuff's Quidditch team," he said flatly. "Missed too many practices."  
  
Lily felt her face fluster, "I'll get even with Sirius and December," she spat.  
  
Mikel gave her a friendly smile, "now, now, my little redhead, that's not very Head Girlish."  
  
"I don't understand why they won't leave you alone!" Lily whined.  
  
"It's all that stupid prat Potter's fault," he accused. "He's egging them on."  
  
Lily stroked his hair carefully, "I love you," she whispered.  
  
It was the first time she had actually spoken these words to him, he looked at her, tears were building in his eyes. He bent down and gave her a kiss.  
  
They heard the librarian clear her throat, and they both blushed.  
  
"I've really got to get some of this homework done," she said sincerely.  
  
"I understand, I'll see you soon," he kissed her on the top of the forehead and disappeared.  
  
She was in the library almost all day, and when she felt she had completed a successful amount of work, she gathered her things and got ready to leave. That's when she heard a greasy voice over her shoulder.  
  
"Feeling better Evans," Snape sneered.  
  
"Don't talk to me," Lily said quickly, fear filling her voice.  
  
"Your lucky, if that stupid git Potter hadn't saved you, than we might have accomplished our goal," he said wildly.  
  
She felt her head beginning to swim, "Potter didn't save me, what the hell are you playing at!"  
  
"Shhh..." motioned the librarian.  
  
"I guess it must have been his twin, terrible image, two Potters," Snape shuttered at the thought.  
  
He shot her a sadistic grin and walked away. Snape was lying, he had to be lying. He was the master at mind games, he had heard the rumors and now was playing with her mind. There had been several occasions that Lily could have swore Snape had read her mind, this was all it was. For the first time since her kiss with James, she felt something she didn't want to feel, doubt.  
  
Lily didn't know what to believe, part of her wanted to trust Mikel, the other part of her knew he wasn't true. She walked back to the common room in silence, she didn't even realize where her feet were leading her. The majority of the students were in the Great Hall eating dinner, but Lily wasn't hungry. She muttered the password, and entered a now foreign house common room. She found a seat by the fire, and sat down to reflect on what was going through her mind.  
  
She wasn't sure how long Remus Lupin had been sitting next to her, but she suddenly jumped when he asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing," she muttered. For some reason she didn't feel like being cold to him anymore.  
  
"I know you don't trust us, but trust your heart," Lupin said seriously.  
  
He patted her leg and left. She stared up at him as he left, she wanted to yelled out, to stop him. She had so many questions, and she needed to talk to somebody, anybody. He disappeared and Lily found herself staring into the fire once again. The flames burned her eyes, but she was enchanted by the dancing flames.  
  
December, Beth and Dreamy came through the portrait.  
  
"Leave her alone," Beth begged.  
  
December just grinned, and shouted, "no snogging tonight, Evans!"  
  
Lily looked up at her, she wanted to say something, anything. Suddenly her eyes welled up with tears and she broke down completely.  
  
Beth ran over to her and tried to offer some comfort. "It's okay, let it out..."  
  
Lily finally got a hold of herself, she looked over at December and whispered, "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"  
  
December now had tears in her eyes, it was the first time any of them could ever remember December crying, "Oh Lils, what took you so long, I hated being mean to you!"  
  
"How could I be such and idiot?" Lily cried.  
  
"Lily, he's deceptive, it wasn't your fault," Beth offered.  
  
"What made you finally come to your senses?" December asked, now joining Beth in comforting Lily.  
  
"I listened to my heart," she replied. "I guess I always knew I shouldn't trust him, I just didn't want to believe he'd lie to me."  
  
Lily was sobbing uncontrollably, she felt like someone had just reached into her chest and ripped her heart out.  
  
"What did he have to say for himself?" December asked.  
  
Lily wiped her eyes, "I haven't confronted him yet."  
  
"Lils, can I do it for you?" December asked hopeful.  
  
Lily considered it for a second then said, "no, this is something I need to do myself."  
  
December gave a frown but nodded. Lily couldn't stop crying, she felt so betrayed. She had just told Mikel that she loved him. Why had she done that? Did she love him?  
  
So many questions were racing through her mind, she didn't have a clue what she was going to say to him.  
  
"Come on, lets get you upstairs and into bed," Beth said in a motherly voice.  
  
Lily felt Dreamy and Beth helping her off the couch. Dreamy didn't say a word, she just gave a sympatric smile. She was at the base of the stairs leading up to her dorm, she turned around to see where December was, and her eyes met with those of James Potter.  
  
She wanted to run, but she felt like she was frozen. She hadn't even thought about what she was going to say to James. If she owed anybody an apology, it was him. Beth tugged gently at Lily's robe and she obediently responded by starting up the stairs. She felt James eyes upon her until she disappeared behind her dormitory door.  
  
Lily cried herself to sleep that night, December, Beth and Dreamy took turns stroking her back and trying to comfort her sobs.  
  
"Is she asleep?" Beth whispered over towards Dreamy. Dreamy just nodded.  
  
"I'll kill that bloody bastard," December swore.  
  
"She really cared about him," Beth said as she stared at Lily's sleeping form.  
  
December sneered, "she can only blame herself, we tried to warn her."  
  
"How can you be so insensitive?" Beth spat at December. December had a smug grin on her face, "trust me, I'm going to be a hero tomorrow after I get done with Thatcher."  
  
Beth gave her a worried look, but December just winked and crawled into her own bed.  
  
The next morning, Lily felt a pain twigging in her chest. She was an early riser, but this morning, she didn't want to get up. Her face was burning and her puffy eyes were throbbing in protest of her tears. She couldn't remember her head ever hurting so much.  
  
"Morning sunshine," December said brightly. "I got up early to go get you some coffee, McGonagall's special."  
  
Lily smiled, it wasn't characteristic for December to wake up any earlier than she had to.  
  
It was a terrible Monday morning, Lily didn't want to leave the sanctuary of her dorm room, but a higher caused forced her to face the day.  
  
"I don't even want to see him," she sniffled.  
  
"My offer to dump him for ya still stands," December offered.  
  
"What if I can't dump him?" Lily asked, worry filling her voice.  
  
"Then I will!" December interjected.  
  
Lily cracked a smile, she was glad December was being friendly to her again.  
  
The four dorm mates slowly got ready and prepared to face what appeared to be an eventful day.  
  
Lily wasn't four steps out the portrait when a voice she was dreading to hear said, "Lily, where in the world have you been, I've been worried sick!"  
  
He tried to pull her into a hug, but she backed away swiftly.  
  
"Keep away from me," she warned. She felt the tears building, but she was determined to fight them back.  
  
Mikel's expression suddenly became anxious and worried. "Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
"You know damn well what's wrong!" she spat.  
  
She was glaring at him with such anger, he had betrayed her.  
  
"Did I do something to make you mad?" he asked stupidly.  
  
"Idiot," December muttered.  
  
"How could you lie to me?" Lily asked him coldly.  
  
"I didn't lie, it was James Potter that lied," he argued.  
  
"Stop playing games! I know the truth," Lily cried.  
  
"Lily, you said you loved me," he said, hurt now apparent on his face. "I don't want to lose you over this."  
  
"I was never really yours to lose, was I?" Lily asked him shaking her head.  
  
Lily turned and started to walk away, she was done, she had nothing more to say.  
  
"So are you dumping me," Mikel called after her.  
  
"Good observation, dumbass," December said hatefully at him.  
  
"Lily wait, Lily we can work this out," he yelled after her. "WHAT THE HELL?"  
  
Lily stopped and looked behind her to see what he was cursing about. She almost fell over at what she saw.  
  
December had done the master of all hexes on Mikel. His hair was glowing bright green, and not just the hair on his head. The bright green hair was growing at an alarming rate, suddenly the ends of the hairs sprouted heads and thousands of Venus fly traps were snapping their jaws.  
  
Sirius joined in the fun, and jinxed Mikel's cloths off. He ran screaming and naked through the hallways.  
  
Lily almost felt sorry for him, almost. 


	7. Confessions

Okay, this is the slow part of my story..I apologize about the format problems, this site isn't transferring my documents over correctly, but please keep reading and reviewing.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter seven: Confessions  
  
Christmas break was quickly approaching, and the fifth and seventh year students were becoming anxious about the upcoming N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S.  
  
"So Lils, what are you going over the holidays?" December asked as she read a copy of Witch Weekly.  
  
"I guess going home and putting up with Petunia. I hear she has a new boyfriend," Lily replied.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm staying at Hogwarts, mum and dad are going to the States for business. I could go, but the weather there is so foul," December answered. "They have these crazy pillars of wind called tornadoes. And witches and wizards ride them on their brooms, it's called twister riding. All the rage," December explained.  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes, December was probably the most traveled person she'd ever known. She'd talk about her adventures over the summer, she'd say that they were boring. Personally, Lily thought twister riding sounded like a lot more enjoyable way of spending the holidays then putting up with her snobby sister Petunia.  
  
"If it's all the rage, why aren't you going," Lily asked December.  
  
"Excitement just not there after the first couple of times," December said flatly.  
  
The school year was flying by. Already December (the month). The school year was slipping through their fingers too quickly, they hadn't barely begun to realize the impact the end of the year would bring.  
  
"Why are we sitting up here in the crampy dorm, why don't we go down to the common room," December asked anxiously.  
  
Lily shot her an anxious look. Lily practically never left the safety of her dorm. After the whole ordeal with Mikel, she just didn't have the gall to face anybody. December and Beth had tried to be understanding, but they quickly realized that they would have to become recluses themselves to hang out with Lily on what they considered the normal level.  
  
Lily dumping Mikel was the talk of the school. December's fly trap hex had been retold so many times, it now was said that Mikel was eaten by a man- eating plant, and rescued by Madame Pomfrey in barely the nick of time.  
  
Mikel himself had written a pamphlet on his whole trying ordeal.  
  
"How I Survived the Man-eating Plant, by: Gilderoy Mikel Lockhart Thatcher  
  
He was pretty much over Lily, he was too busy impressing the younger girls with tales of his daring escapes. When Lily first came across this piece of literature, if it could be called that, she rolled her eyes and wonder what she ever saw in Gilderoy Mikel Lockhart Thatcher. While December had gotten her fill of torturing Thatcher, the Maunders apparently had not. Other than Severus Snape, he was their favorite victim.  
  
"Lily, you can't hide up here forever!" December argued with her friend.  
  
"I can try," she appealed.  
  
"What? Are you afraid your going to run into Potter?" December asked.  
  
Lily glanced at her and attempted to ignore the question.  
  
James Potter was possible one of the main reasons Lily didn't want to leave her dorm room. She hated how she had behaved. He had rescued her from the Slytherins and she hadn't even muttered a thank-you to him. In fact she hadn't even so much as seen him since the night she decided to end it with Mikel.  
  
She was intentionally coming to class late and making sure she was the first one out the door. She hadn't even tried to break up the last Quidditch party when Gryffindor beat Hufflepuff.  
  
"Come on, I'm not going to let you rot away in this dormitory," December now said on her feet. She reached down and grabbed Lily by the arms. "Come on, get up!"  
  
"NO! I'm perfectly content right here!" Lily spat.  
  
"FINE, I'm going to go enjoy my life," December said sarcastically.  
  
December left, and Lily knew she would not be returning until late. She pulled out her Ancient Ruins and Astronomy text books and began to study. She was on the verge of dozing off when she heard a strange noise near the door. She jumped, and stared in the direction of the intrusion.  
  
There on the floor was an envelope, someone or something had slid it under the door. She got up and walked over to the open the door. She peered outside, nothing there. She looked down at the envelope and saw her name written in bright red letters.  
  
"What in the world," she muttered. She bent down picked up the envelope and walked over to her bed.  
  
Lily,  
  
Meet me in the astronomy tower tonight around nine. It is really important that we talk.  
  
P  
  
Lily looked over at the clock on Beth's night stand, it was just turning eight.  
  
"Who is P?" Lily asked herself. She was reluctant on going, but the more she stared at the letter the more her curiosity got the better of her. "What if it's a trap, what if it's the Slytherins were trying to get even with her," Lily thought to herself. "What if it's Mikel wants to corner me and win me back," she felt like vomiting at this thought. She couldn't think of one person who would sign a letter to her P.  
  
She glanced at the clock again, it was now closer to eight forty-five. She let out a sigh, and grabbed her robe. She wasn't sure she should, but she was going to find out who this mystery penman was.  
  
She walked quietly down the stairs, careful not to bring any attention to herself. She saw December sitting on Sirius's lap near the fire. Beth was on the floor next to them working on her broom. Peter was watching Beth patiently, he seemed to be entertained by her work.  
  
Lily walked by the group silently, she made her way over to the portrait and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Her heart was racing, and her hand was holding her wand through her robes. She practically ran to the astronomy tower. She was almost ready to turn back, when she saw a shadowy figure enter into the tower just before her.  
  
"Come on Lily, you can do this," she encouraged herself.  
  
She climbed the tower stairs and looked around when she reached the top. Nobody was there, she walked over the edge of the tower wall and took a seat. Where was the person she had just saw come up here. Suddenly fear was creeping into to courage. She began to nervously look around.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come," said a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around, and found herself face to face with James Potter.  
  
James dark hair was blowing in the night wind, making it even messier than it normally was. His rimed glasses reflected the light from the night sky and caused a glare that hide his soulful eyes.  
  
He looked different, older.  
  
"James," Lily softy cried. She wanted to run.  
  
They stared at each other, looking deep into the other familiar eyes. Lily felt lost, scared. She had never been so excited and frightened in all her life.  
  
James couldn't believe she had come, he wasn't sure what had made him slip that note under her door. An hour ago he was prepared to confess everything to her, how he had wanted her since their first year. How he felt he would die if one more day went by without her in his life. But now, standing face to face with her, he was frozen.  
  
Lily looked as if she was about to cry, she suddenly turned and started to run off, James reached for her hand, " please don't go."  
  
She looked at him, he looked so handsome in the eerie moonlight.  
  
"I have something to confess to you Lily Evans," he started.  
  
His chest was racing and he felt his heart was going to explode. She didn't say a word, she just looked at him.  
  
"I can't get you off my mind. You're the first thought I have in the morning, and the last thought I have before I go to sleep. You have no idea what you've done to me."  
  
James stood there breathless, "I've never looked at a girl the way I look at you."  
  
Lily was in shock. She felt her heart sinking down into her stomach and her eyes drowning in an ocean of salty tears. She wasn't sure if she was happy or upset. She didn't really know how she felt about James Potter.  
  
"I realize," he continued, "that you don't feel the same way about me. I swear I'll never stop waiting for you, Lily, but if you want me to back away, I will," James finished.  
  
She didn't respond. James felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
He bowed down towards Lily and gave her a soft peck on her cheek, " good- bye Lily."  
  
Lily was now about to drown in her own tears. She had never seen this side of James Potter.  
  
She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay. "James," she cried out.  
  
He stopped, but didn't turn around. Lily felt her legs lift her weight and she found herself running towards him. She threw her arms around his neck kissed him. She tackled his so passionately his glasses fell off his face. He couldn't move. His leg, his arms every single part of him was numb. His mind was swimming so fiercely that he couldn't even focus on the beautiful red head he was holding.  
  
He had never expected this, hoped for yes, but never expected. All those years of waiting, all those years hoping she'd give him a second glance. It was all worth it at this moment. This was right, and for that single moment in time, they both realized they were destined for each other.  
  
James wasn't sure how long he was out there with Lily. Holding her, kissing her, just being with each her. A faint wolf cry pierced the perfect night. He looked down at her curtain of red hair and ran his fingers through it. He knew she had to go, the others would be here soon.  
  
"Lily, it's getting late, you better get back," he whispered.  
  
She looked at him and nodded. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she couldn't stay.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked.  
  
"No, I have to stay," he kissed her.  
  
"I'll explain everything soon," he promised.  
  
She was confused, but didn't feel like asking questions.  
  
"Here take this," he threw a silvery cloak over her shoulders. She noticed her body disappear beneath it.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning," he smiled and gave a quick kiss and a nudge down the stairs. "Be careful."  
  
She smiled back at him. Her insides were burning, and the warm thoughts of James Potter carried her all the way back to the common room.  
  
She entered the common room, it was close to midnight. She forgot to remove the cloak from around her shoulders. She was glowing from head to toe. She was barely comprehending what just happened, everything seemed so unreal. Suddenly, she snapped back down to Earth. She smiled at the sight of December and Beth chatting by the fire.  
  
"HEY GUYS," Lily shouted. She grabbed Beth's shoulder.  
  
Beth let out a terrified scream, December just looked around the room puzzled.  
  
It finally dawned on Lily, she still had on James cloak.  
  
She removed the silky material from her head. Beth looked like she was about to pass out. The sight of Lily's floating head, was enough to make anyone a little light.  
  
"Oh my god, are you dead?" Beth asked frantic.  
  
"NO," Lily replied instantly.  
  
"Than where in the hell is your body?" December swore.  
  
Lily smiled and slipped the clock off her body and onto the floor.  
  
"It's James's," Lily confessed.  
  
"Did you steal it from him," Beth still not completely collected.  
  
"I thought you were up in the room?" December added.  
  
"No, he gave it to me, to borrow," Lily said sharply.  
  
December's lip slipped into a evil grin, "you tramp!" she joked.  
  
Lily felt her face go red, she knew December had caught the gist of what was going on, but Beth looked so clueless.  
  
"James slipped me a letter under the door to come meet him tonight," Lily explained.  
  
"Oh," Beth still confused.  
  
"I didn't know it was him until I got there," Lily finished.  
  
"Snogging take place?" December asked coolly.  
  
"No," Lily said insulted, but her red face was telling a different story.  
  
Beth let out a fit of giggles. December pushed her slightly and barked for her to grow up.  
  
"So, where is the famous Potter?" December asked.  
  
Lily's face suddenly turned into a frown, "I don't know."  
  
"That's a little odd, a happy couple is formed, and you don't know where the other participating member is?" December replied.  
  
"I mean damn it Lily, I have a lot of questions that he needs to answer," December demanded.  
  
"I wasn't quite in reality December, he just told me he had to stay," Lily said with confusion.  
  
"And you didn't ask why?" Beth interjected.  
  
"Stay where?" December added.  
  
"We were in the astronomy tower," Lily confessed.  
  
"I knew it, snogging!!!" December joked.  
  
Lily shot her a serious look, then blushed.  
  
December suddenly got a look in her eyes, she was piecing something together.  
  
"Sirius and Peter, just left right before you got back," December muttered. "I wonder?"  
  
December ran up the stairs toward the seventh years boys dorm. She didn't even knock, she just peeked her head right on in. Before Lily could object to her behavior she was back on the couch announcing happily that Remus was also missing. Which wasn't unusual, he typically disappeared once a month.  
  
"What are you hinting at?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"Their off planning a Marauder prank," December said like it should have been obvious.  
  
Lily stared at her in disbelief, but that didn't make sense. The look in James' eyes had told her it was something much more important than a prank. 


	8. That Night

Well, I don't have much time to chat, but here is the next chapter. Thank- you, Thank-you..I love all my reviews.... Remember nothing is my own  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter Eight: That Night  
  
James watched his redheaded angle disappear under his cloak. He knew she was safe. He looked up at the stars and stared reflecting on what just happened. Now that Lily was his, would he get tired of her. "Maybe Sirius was right, the only reason he liked Lily Evans so much was because of the challenge she put up," he thought to himself. For the first time, the thought of Lily brought with it a new emotion, fear.  
  
The faint cries of a wolf, once again pierced the still night. "Will be there soon Moony," James whispered. He stared down at the Whomping Willow, he knew on the other side of the tree was a horrible sight to behold. One of his closest friends, Remus Lupin, had been bitten by a werewolf as a child. Now, once a month when the full moon lit up the night sky, Remus would transform into a werewolf himself. He would transform into Moony.  
  
James smiled as he saw Sirius and Peter coming up the Astronomy tower stairs. It had started as a place to practice. This is the place where the three boys had learned to become Animagi. James had learned the fastest of the three, he was always very good at transfiguration.  
  
It was actually James who had suggested this plan to begin with.  
  
During their first year at Hogwarts, the boys were inseparable. Except when one of their numbers, Remus, went to visit his sick grandmother once a month. James had noticed how sick Remus always was right before he left and right after he returned. Sirius had badgered Remus about where he went many times. None of them, not even the gullible Peter, believed Remus went to visit his grandmother during his absence.  
  
It was actually Sirius who figured out Remus secret. Out of the blue, one night their second year Sirius looked over a Remus and asked if he was a werewolf. Sirius claimed he figured out the mystery because he noticed Remus always disappeared during the full moon.  
  
A terrified Remus tried to pull away from the Marauder, his friends, but they wouldn't let him. It didn't bother them he was a werewolf, they actually thought it was cool.  
  
Remus was the first real Marauder, he was instantly nicknamed Moony, and plan was beginning to unlatch. For month the boys thought long and hard about how they could help their werewolf friend. Remus described the transformations as terrible, even painful. The boys felt sorry for him, and it was James who decided they should try to be Animagi. He remembered reading about them in Professor McGonagall's class. It took them until their fifth year to be able to complete the spell correctly.  
  
It was difficult magic. Any magic that didn't require a wand was considered very advanced. There were many nights that they didn't think they could pull it off.  
  
Sirius was responsible for the Marauder map, he cursed a map to show the locations of every person in the halls of Hogwarts. They friendship sealed the pact, and the legend was born.  
  
Each of the young Marauder had to choose an animal to transform into.  
  
Peter Pettigrew chose a rat, he was the smallest of the group, and they needed a small animal to hit the freezing knot on the Whomping Willows base. He became Wormtail.  
  
Sirius Black choose a dog for two reasons. The star Sirius was located in Canius Major and his best friend from his childhood Snuffles was his favorite memory . He became Padfoot.  
  
James Potter had a difficult time deciding what his Animagi form should be. He knew it needed to be something big, so he could help Padfoot keep Moony under control, but he couldn't think of what.  
  
Sirius had suggested a lion, which was quickly rejected by Remus, "what do you guys want to kill me?"  
  
Other suggestions such as a horse, a hippogriff, even a sphinx. Nothing caught James fancy. Finally one day, he was looking out onto the grounds from the astronomy tower and he caught a glimpse of a the most beautiful creature he had every seen. A young stag was grazing at the edge of the forbidden forest. James Potter became Prongs.  
  
It took the boys the better part of three years to successfully complete the transformation.  
  
There were times when they knew they were cooked. One time Peter managed to change his head into a rat's head, but the rest of him was still a boy. It took almost four hours for James and Sirius to figure out a way to fix him. Another time, Sirius transformed into Padfoot, but couldn't transform back into Sirius. He wandered around the grounds of Hogwarts as a dog for an entire weekend.  
  
They knew what they were doing was wrong. Unregistered Animagi transformations were illegal in magical world. "Their going to throw us into Azkaban," Sirius would joke.  
  
It had brought the boys closer then they would ever know, they shared a bond. When they finally all mastered the Animagi spell during their fifth year, they began to expand on Sirius magical map. They called the map the Marauder Map, and they all put a piece of themselves into it.  
  
During that terrible time of the month, Sirius, James and Peter would slip out of their dorm, change into their animal forms and join Moony in the Shrieking Shack. At first they thought it was going to be impossible to ever leave, to ever explore. But slowly, Moony, was able to control his werewolf side. The boys discovered more about Hogwarts and Hogmeade than any students in the history of the school. And nobody knew about it.  
  
"Ready Prongs, Moony is waiting," Sirius said with excitement. This was his favorite time of the month. There were times that James thought Sirius like being Padfoot a little bit too much.  
  
James smiled a nodded, and without a second thought, transformed into a great white stag. He was joined by Wormtail and Padfoot. And the three unlikely animal friends made their way down to the Whomping Willow. Another Marauder adventure was about to begin.  
  
They didn't always have to go looking for trouble. That night, they all silently agreed to stay in the Forbidden Forest. Not that it wasn't exciting. There were all kinds of strange magical creatures in the forest, and plenty of places to explore.  
  
This night they were heading deep into the forest. James normally objected to getting in too deep. He was always worried they'd lose their way. He could just imagine Professor Dumbledore's reaction if all four of the Marauders turned up missing one morning. He was a smart man, and James had no doubt he'd figure out what they had been doing.  
  
This night was different, Prongs thoughts were someplace else. He was thinking Lily Evans. Her brilliant red hair, her deep emerald eyes. He could still smell her on his fur. His lips still tingled from her kiss. He was worse off when she wouldn't talk to him. Now that he had a taste of Lily, he knew he would never be satisfied.  
  
Padfoot must have noticed Prong's dazed expression, because he knocked him over with a gigantic jump. Prongs gave Padfoot a serious glare, and shook himself off the ground.  
  
Moony let out a cry and tackled Padfoot. The three of them wrestled, as Wormtail watched from a distance. Padfoot gave a signal to go deeper into the forest. They wandered into the night, pouching at each other, and just enjoying the night.  
  
Eventually it was time for them the head back. The full moon was fading into the horizon, and Moony gave a shake. He would be transforming soon. They reached the Whomping Willow. Wormtail ran under the trunk and hit the knot that froze the tree. Moony, let out a final cry and disappeared into the hidden tunnel. Satisfied that their mission had once again been successful, the three remaining Marauder's returned to the castle. They were nearing the Gyrffindor common room, when they once again became human forms.  
  
"So Prongs, what where you daydreaming about tonight," Sirius asked.  
  
James gave me a glance then muttered the password, "gillyweed."  
  
Sirius gave James a shove through the door. They all were about to collapse.  
  
"I'm so tired..." yawned Peter.  
  
"Your such a wimp," Sirius teased.  
  
Peter just yawed again and ignored Sirius taunts.  
  
"I hope Remus got back before he transformed," James said with concern.  
  
"Doesn't he always," smirked Sirius.  
  
"So what happened between you and Lily?" Peter asked casually.  
  
James gave him a smile. Sirius slapped his friend on the back and gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"What's so funny," Peter cried.  
  
"Isn't it obvious where Prongs has been all night?" Sirius asked.  
  
"He's been dreaming of getting Lily...' Sirius started mocking.  
  
James shot him a serious look, "I'd stop now before you say something offensive Padfoot."  
  
Sirius let out another laugh, "James, always the gentleman."  
  
James just gave a nod and opened the seventh year boys dorm room door.  
  
"I think I'll sleep though the weekend," Peter collapsed on his bed.  
  
James looked over at Peter, who was already asleep. Sirius soon joined Peter and soon both of them were fast asleep. James crawled into his bed, but he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He had thoughts of Lily running through his head.  
  
Lily was still laying awake as the sun started rising. She had dozed in and out of sleep. She couldn't remember if her meeting with James last night was a dream or really happened. She looked over at Beth and let out a chuckle. Beth was on her back hanging half off her bed. She always had the most unusual sleeping positions. Lily knew it was pointless laying in bed any longer. She pulled herself out of her bed, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
She let the steamy water stream over her body. She was so light headed. Her thoughts were dancing around the images of James floating in her mind. She was smiling so broadly, she was sure she was going to be unable to ever frown again. After an abnormally long shower, she turned off the water and wrapped the towel around her body. Her hair was dripping onto the cold castle floor, but she felt so warm. The mirrors were completely steamed up, so she decided to finish getting ready in her dorm. She ran back to the seventh year girls dorm, and quietly tried to get ready. She was careful not to wake Beth, Dreamy and December. All of them had stayed up really late talking about Lily's encounter with James and their speculations of the Marauder's latest prank.  
  
Lily walked down the stairs towards the common room. She didn't figure anybody would be up yet, it was a Saturday. She was almost at the portrait when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. She turned around and smiled, "hello."  
  
"Did you have good night sleep?" James asked. He wanted to slap himself, that sounded so stupid.  
  
"Honestly, no," Lily confessed.  
  
James suddenly became worried, what if she was having second thoughts. What if she was about to tell him that she had made a mistake.  
  
Lily slowly approached him, he felt his heart racing.  
  
"I'm glad we talked last night," she giggled.  
  
"Are you?" he asked worried.  
  
She took away his anxiety with a swift kiss on his lips.  
  
"I'm going to go grab a bit to eat, want to join me?" she asked.  
  
He reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
"We need to plan the Christmas feast anyways," he said confidently.  
  
"You never needed my ideas to help you plan things before," she joked.  
  
They both laughed.  
  
"I told you Evans, we're going to be the hottest couple of the year," he grinned.  
  
He was so charming. 


	9. Happy Holidays

I'm so happy..I can't believe the response I'm getting with this story..Well, I want to comment on all your reviews, but I'd be up till midnight if I did..THANK-YOU..you guys have no idea how special your reviews have made me feel.  
  
Well, I wanted to comment on one particular review..I personally don't remember the part in OotP when Harry and Ron slide down the trick steps going to the girls dorm, but I did read the book rather quickly, I probably over looked it. Well, I guess my story is in accurate over that particular detail, or maybe not. I mean James was one of the cleverest students to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts...(wink)  
  
Remember nothing is my own. Please continue to read and review.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter eight: Happy Holidays  
  
After that night, Lily and James were inseparable. There was only three days left until the Christmas holiday was set to begin. Lily was so happy, she had almost forgotten about her terrible sister Petunia.  
  
Petunia was three years older than Lily. She wasn't always a terrible prat. Petunia was actually the first witch in the family. Lily still remembered when Petunia's letter had arrived telling her she was a witch. Petunia would come home on holidays and tell Lily about all the wonders of the magical world. She couldn't show Lily any spells, but she was always bragging about how much stuff she knew.  
  
Lily had hoped and wished for a letter with her name on it. When it finally came the summer after she turned 11, she was ecstatic. Until she became a Hogwarts student herself, her and Petunia got along great.  
  
Petunia was a Hufflepuff, and not the brightest student in school. She was usually messing up spells, and required to get a tutor for certain subjects. Lily was sorted into Gyrffindor her first year. She never struggled with anything. She was top students in her year. Everyone was always telling Lily how talented and pretty she was  
  
Petunia loath her, at first she was quite cordial to Lily, but when Professor Agnith (the potions professor) had recommended Lily tutor Petunia over potions basics at the end of Lily's first year. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Petunia also did not have Lily's natural beauty. She was a sharp looking girl, and not in a good way. Her nose was too pointy, and her face was too long. She also didn't have Lily's amazing eyes. Her eyes were plain and gray.  
  
She told Lily she didn't need help in Potions. The two sisters barely spoke until the summer after Petunia's fifth year. Petunia had only received two O.W.L.S. That was only the beginnings of Lily's issues with Petunia. Petunia had begged her parents to let her drop out of Hogwarts and attend a regular muggle school. Although her parents didn't think that was the best for their daughter, they agreed. Petunia started attending a "normal school," as Petunia called it. She also wanted Lily to drop out and join her in a new found reality. Lily refused. From that moment on Petunia had tried to make Lily's life a living hell.  
  
She'd taunt her with foul words, and call her terrible names. Their parents were never big on punishing their daughters, so Petunia got away with. When Lily received nine O.W.L.S after her fifth year. Petunia's taunts and teases got worse. Lily actually hated her sister. She was the one person in her family she'd actually disown if she could.  
  
Lily and James sat in the common room doing their homework. Occasionally Sirius or December would shout a comment in their direction, but for the most part it was a pretty quite evening. James slid his arm around Lily, and she gave him a smile.  
  
"I've got something I wanted to ask you?" James said shyly.  
  
Lily urged him to ask his questions with an accepting look.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to come visit me during Christmas, or vise versa?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know if my parents will let me,?" Lily explained.  
  
He dropped his head in disappointment.  
  
"I can ask them when I get home, and I'll owl you an answer," she offered.  
  
He smiled, "promise?"  
  
She nudged him in the stomach, "oh course."  
  
He pulled her into a tight squeeze, "I'm going to miss you so much," he confessed.  
  
Lily felt her face go red, they had only started this thing between them a few days ago, but they were the happiest few days she could remember.  
  
"Will you write me everyday?" she asked him.  
  
"I might be tempted to just floo my way right over to your house everyday," James joked.  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
"James, we gotta go," Sirius reminded him.  
  
James stood up and winked at Lily, "you'll love this."  
  
She gave him a troubled look, she knew the Marauders always did a major prank on the Slytherins right before the Christmas break.  
  
"Will you guys every grow up?" she asked.  
  
"Probably not," Sirius confessed.  
  
She saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sneak out the portrait hall.  
  
Although she didn't support their rule breaking, she didn't feel like trying to stopping them.  
  
It wasn't like she could if she wanted to.  
  
The next morning, Dreamy, Lily and Beth all drug their bags down into the common room. December was staying at Hogwarts over the holiday. The girls left them in a pile for the house elves to get to the train.  
  
"Aren't you going to be lonely over the holiday?" Beth asked December.  
  
"Nah, Sirius is staying too," December said coolly.  
  
"December, your so bad," Beth teased with a giggle.  
  
"I didn't say I was doing anything with him," December said sarcastically.  
  
Beth gave December a longing look. She envied her for being able to flirt with Sirius without turning red. Most girls couldn't handle Sirius aggressive flirting style, but December never seemed to get rattled, no matter how blunt some of his comment were.  
  
Like he was given a cue, "hello ladies," Sirius smirked.  
  
"This common room is going to be a lot less exciting without you red," Sirius joked towards Lily,  
  
Lily shot Sirius a cold look, since her and James had started hanging out, she had been the topic of his jokes. James and Lily would sometimes laugh, but most of the time James would tackle Sirius and tell him to shut-up.  
  
"So are you planning on staying out of trouble?" Lily accused.  
  
Sirius gave her an evil grin, "I'm sure December will keep me out of trouble."  
  
Lily let out a sigh, at least she wouldn't have to witness their disregard for the rules.  
  
Sirius saw Remus, Peter and James come down the boys dormitory. "Well, I need to get going," Sirius said suddenly.  
  
James came up behind Lily and slipped his arms around her waist, "it probably not a good idea to show up with me for breakfast,' he warned.  
  
Lily gave him a desperate look, "what did you guys do?"  
  
James gave her a Sirius looking grin, "you'll see."  
  
He kissed her cheek and joined his fellow Marauders. Before Lily could lecture him, they had disappeared through the portraits.  
  
"Lily, are you feeling okay?" December asked.  
  
"Why?" Lily responded.  
  
"You normally throw a fit when the Marauder's play a prank," December informed her.  
  
"Well, their seventh years, it wouldn't be right for them not to continue their pranking tradition," Lily joked.  
  
December grabbed her chest in mock shock. "What has James done to you?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't James, maybe it was you," Lily said fiercely.  
  
"Me?" December asked.  
  
"Yea, aren't you the one always telling me to live a little?" Lily responded.  
  
The four girls laughed and headed down towards the Great Hall.  
  
They were all wondering what the Marauder's were planning. Their fourth year they had slipped sleeping potion into all the Slytherin's pumpkin juice. They all passed out right into their plates. Their sixth year, they put a sticky charm on a bunch of jingle bells, and then charmed them to stick to the Slytherin's faces. This was the final year, the final prank.  
  
The girls didn't have to wait long to see what the Marauders had done. The entire Great Hall had erupted into laughter. The entire Slytherin table was preforming the song, "Run Run Rudolf." Severus Snape had been transfigured into a greasy looking Santa Clause figure. And, against his apparent will, was dancing on his house table. Bellatrix Black nose was glowing bright red, and she was shaking her hips next to Severus.  
  
In fact it was an impressive amount of potions, charms and transfiguration magic to pull this stunt off. When the Slytherins finished their song, they all bowed forcefully. Then Sirius younger brother Regulus Black suddenly appeared in the middle of the singing Slytherins and began to sing Elvis Prestley's "Blue Christmas." Almost every student in the hall were rolling in laughter. The teachers looked like they were in a state of total shock. They had never witnesses such a sight.  
  
Professor McGonagall suddenly looked over towards the Gryffindor table. She was staring straight at the Marauders. And a smile suddenly appeared on her face. She looked away. This was one time, she was proud of her students, but she would never admit that.  
  
The Slytherin's house head, Professor Agnith, muttered a few counter curses, and after a few minuets of struggling, the Slytherin's finally stopped dancing.  
  
"It's the Marauders, they did this," Bellatrix screamed. She was furious, and Professor Agnith was still trying to repair her read nose. Professor McGonagall approached the Marauders and was about to drag them out of the Great Hall to be punished, when Lily spoke up.  
  
"Professor, they didn't do. They were in the common room all night, and I saw them leave this morning."  
  
"Miss Evans, are you willing to be an alibi for these young men?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Yes," Lily said confidently.  
  
Normally a single student wouldn't be enough to convince McGonagall the Marauders were innocent. But Lily Evans alibi was better than a normal student. She had the reputation for not tolerating foolishness. She was also Head Girl, and a rule follower. She was responsible for stopping several Marauder's pranks in the past.  
  
"Very well, I guess you gentlemen are off the hook," Professor McGonagall said skeptically.  
  
The Marauders were in shock. Sirius was staring at Lily, his jaw almost hitting the floor.  
  
Remus was staring in disbelief, he knew Lily, this wasn't something he'd ever imagine her doing.  
  
Peter had a smug smile on his face, the one thing he loved more than a Marauder prank, was getting away with a Marauder prank without getting punished. James smiled at Lily and gave her a flirty wink. After McGonagall walked away from the table he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I think I'm a bad influence on you."  
  
You would have thought Christmas had come early. Although they had gotten away with their pranks, everybody in school knew it was a Marauder behind it. December was so proud of Lily, she was smiling so wildly that Lily though her jaw was going to be stuck in a smile.  
  
"I take back all those times I called you an old maid," December cried, "that was awesome!"  
  
Lily knew what had made her do it, she was just starting to like James as Head Boy. She knew he would be in great jeopardy of losing his badge if he was caught doing a prank of this magnitude.  
  
"So Evans, was this good girl thing just an act all these years?" Sirius joked.  
  
"I can still turn you in if you like," she barked back.  
  
He scooped her up into a huge hug, and twirled her around in a circle. She started laughing so hard her sides were beginning to hurt.  
  
"That's how I say thank-you," Sirius said arrogantly.  
  
Lily smirked back at him, "your welcome."  
  
James was probably the happiest of the Marauders that day. He couldn't believe Lily had save him and his friends from a month of detention, which was most likely going to the be punishment.  
  
He snuck up behind her and asked her, "why did you do it?"  
  
She gave a small giggle, turned around, put her arms around his waist, "because I owed you one."  
  
He was smiling so broadly, his brown eyes glowing from behind his glasses. Lily reached up and ruffled his messy hair.  
  
"Don't you own a brush?" she teased.  
  
He gritted his teeth and seized her sides in a tickle attack. She fell to the floor, and James wrestled her into a fit of laughter.  
  
The ride home was an eventful one. The Slytherins were so mad the Marauders had gotten away with their prank, they were hexing every Gyrffindor they saw. Because of this problem, all the prefects plus Lily and James had to patrol the train's hallways to keep the peace.  
  
When they arrived at King's Cross James reminded Lily to ask her parents if she could visit.  
  
He gave her a quick hug and kiss. She disappeared with her mother into the crowd.  
  
"Who was that boy?" Lily's mother asked worriedly.  
  
"Just a friend from school," Lily confessed.  
  
Her mother gave her a weary look. "Goodness, I hope you don't kiss all your male friends goodbye."  
  
Lily blushed and loaded her things into the trunk of her mother's car.  
  
"Petunia will be coming home for Christmas tonight, you two haven't seen each other for so long," her mother said casually.  
  
"Yea, can't wait," Lily lied.  
  
Lily's childhood home looked just like it always did. She smiled as she sat on her old bed.  
  
It amazed Lily how much she missed sleeping in her own bed when she was a school. No sooner had she sat on her bed, when a beautiful tawny owl pecked on her window.  
  
She walked over to her window to let the bird in, "who are you?" The owl hooted playfully and Lily untied the letter from his leg.  
  
Lily,  
  
This is my owl Bludger, don't worry, he's usually pretty behaved. He has strict orders not to return until you reply to my letter. Of course, if you scratch him behind his head, he'll probably never return. (That was a joke) Have you asked your parents about visiting yet? Let me know soon. My parents are fine with it. They said it was too quite without Sirius around here anyway.  
  
I can't wait to hear from you.  
  
James  
  
Lily smiled as she read the letter. She knew her parents weren't going to be happy when she asked if she could visit a friend from school over the holidays, especially a male friend.  
  
She knew it was better to ask now, before Petunia got there.  
  
Lily went down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Mum, you know that boy from King's Cross?" Lily started.  
  
Lily mothers eyes suddenly became enlarged, "Oh my God Lily, please tell me your not getting married." Lily shook her head in a confused no.  
  
Lily's mum let out a sigh and fell into a nearby chair. "Thank goodness.What about him dear?"  
  
"He invited me to come visit him at his parents for a few days over the holidays," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Oh, do you want to go?" Lily mum asked nervously.  
  
Lily lowered her head, "I guess."  
  
Lily's mum stood back up and dusted off her apron, "I don't think your father will like the idea of you spending the night at some strange boy's house."  
  
Lily knew her mother wouldn't like the idea, "he's not a strange boy," Lily argued.  
  
"We don't know him or his parents, that makes him a stranger as far as I'm concerned," her mother said sternly.  
  
Lily knew it was useless arguing with her. "What if I invite him to come visit us here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Is he well behaved?" her mother asked.  
  
"Of course mum," Lily said irritated.  
  
"I guess that will be okay, but you'll have to clear it past your father," her mother said quickly.  
  
Lily gave her mum a swift kiss on the cheek, "thanks mum."  
  
She knew getting her father's permission would be a breeze. He had never been able to tell her no. She dashed back upstairs and wrote James a letter.  
  
James,  
  
My mum said I can't come visit, but your welcome to come visit me if you still want to. I'll warn you my sisters a pain. Let me know if you can, and when you want to come.  
  
Lily  
  
"Here Bludger, you know where to take this letter to," she tied the letter to the owl's foot and scratched him behind the head. He gave a soft hoot, and dashed out the open window. Lily crawled up on her bed and found herself dozing off. She decided to take a quick nap, she'd need the extra strength to deal with her sister that evening.  
  
Lily woke up around eight that evening when someone came through the front door loudly. "Where is that wonderful sister of mine?" Petunia said sarcastically.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, she knew if she didn't go down stairs and greet her sister, her mother would lecture her later.  
  
"Hello Petunia," she spat.  
  
Her mother joined them in the living room with a warm batch of cookies.  
  
"Did mum tell you the good news," Petunia bragged?  
  
"No," Lily replied flatly.  
  
"I'm getting married," Petunia said happily, she had shoved her small ring under Lily's nose.  
  
"It's a real diamond," Petunia said proudly.  
  
Lily wanted to laugh, she wanted to ask Petunia who in the world would marry her.  
  
"I am so happy for you," Lily sneered.  
  
It did make sense why Lily's mother was on pin and needles all afternoon. Her mother hated watching her girls grow up. And now Lily finishing her last year of schooling and Petunia getting married, her mother was obviously suffering from an empty nest complex.  
  
"Who's the lucky man?" Lily asked sarcastically.  
  
"Vernon Dursley," Petunia said like Lily should envy her. "He's coming over for Christmas dinner tomorrow, you can be jealous of me then," Petunia said snobbishly.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance. The family chatted around the warm fire, until finally Lily couldn't take Petunia's irritating voice any longer. She was about to excuse herself for the evening when her mother said something that caught her attention.  
  
"Lily wanted one of her male friends to come visit her over the holidays," her mother said casually.  
  
"Really," her father inquired.  
  
Lily glared at her father, she shot him to sweet little girl eyes and dropped her lip slightly.  
  
"I don't see why that would be a problem," he said with a smile.  
  
Her mother frowned, but didn't offer any objections.  
  
Lily excused herself and went up to her bedroom to get some sleep. She knew Petunia wouldn't be near as civil tomorrow when her parents weren't around.  
  
When she reached her bedroom she saw James' owl Bludger sitting happily on Lily's bed.  
  
"Back so soon," she teased at him.  
  
She slipped the letter off his leg.  
  
Lily,  
  
I'll see you the day after tomorrow.  
  
James  
  
"That's fast," Lily thought.  
  
She was going to write James back, but she felt sorry for Bludger. She knew James would send him out again as soon as he got home.  
  
"You can stay here and rest tonight," she said to the owl.  
  
He hooted loudly in response and flew up to a comfortable position on Lily's Chester draws.  
  
Lily curled up in bed, and tried to think about James as she fell asleep.  
  
The next day went as usual. That morning the girls woke up and opened their presents. Petunia would whisper words like freak and loser under her breath as she passed Lily's gifts from her Hogwart friends. Mrs. Evans never left the kitchen. She looked like she was cooking a meal for one hundred people. Mr Evans said in front of the TV, reading his magazines. Lily was bored most of the day, she wrote James and December a letter. She knew Bludger wouldn't mind a detour. She also did some charms homework, and tried her best to avoid her annoying sister Petunia. She couldn't avoid her all day.  
  
"So, do you have a freak boyfriend now?" Petunia asked her coldly.  
  
"What is to you," Lily shot back.  
  
"I bet he's a strange and abnormal as you," Petunia taunted.  
  
"Atleast he's not a dropout like somebody else I know, how many O.W.L.S. did you get again," Lily responded.  
  
"Like I even care what freaks like you think," Petunia spat.  
  
Lily hoped Petunia soon to be husband wasn't as horrible as Petunia, she was disappointed. Vernon Dursley was an overweight ball of annoyance.  
  
Even Lily's father who normally liked everybody, seemed to have little patients with the boy.  
  
Vernon was definitely a kiss ass. "This was the most wonderful meal I've ever had. Mr. Evans I think your losing weight, have you been working out?"  
  
Lily was looking forward to seeing him leave. "The guest room is quite comfortablet?" Lily's mother said to Vernon politely.  
  
"He's staying the night," Lily shouted before she could catch herself.  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes and Lily's mum flashed her a dangerous look.  
  
Lily was sure this terrible night was never going to end.  
  
The next morning Lily was awaken by a terrified scream from downstairs. Lily dashed out of bed to see an apologizing James Potter dusting himself off. Petunia was staring angrily at James, and from the look on her face, was about to say something hateful.  
  
"You must be the freak boyfriend," Petunia spat.  
  
"I see Lily's been talking highly of me, " James joked.  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes and walked up to Lily, "you better stay out of my way," she warned.  
  
"Boy, she's a friendly one," James laughed.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you so early," Lily confessed.  
  
"Well, I missed you," he said sweetly. "WOW, that place is amazing."  
  
James had never been in a muggle house before. He was staring around the room in total awe. "What in the world," he said staring at the television.  
  
"It's a TV," Lily laughed.  
  
He looked at her puzzled, "what does it do?"  
  
Lily turned the knob, James almost jumped out of skin at the sight he saw.  
  
"Amazing, muggle entertainment."  
  
She showed him the rest of the house, and he normally muttered words like amazing, or wow. When she showed him the room he'd be staying in, he smiled as asked, " you mean I can't stay in your room?"  
  
She loved his charming sense of humor. When James finally met Lily's parents he swept them of their feet. He had all the right answers, and didn't come off as being fake, like Vernon did. Lily was even under the impression that her mother liked James, and that was something.  
  
But trust Petunia to ruin anything good for Lily.  
  
Perhaps it was the fact Lily's dad had invited James to chop wood with him and not Vernon, or maybe it was the fact that Lily's mum had excitedly explained muggle cooking to James when she was cooking dinner. Whatever it was, Petunia had enough.  
  
As they all sat down for dinner, Petunia unleashed her fury, "so, don't you hang out with that roughly crowd at Hogwarts?" Petunia gave a cat like grin, "always, causing trouble if I remember correctly."  
  
James smiled, and handled the situation coolly, "actually, I do hang out with a couple of pranksters, but I myself was named Head Boy this year," he informed her.  
  
"Are you still sending those rival house members to the hospital wing?" Petunia continued.  
  
James look over at Lily, he was starting to lose his cool. Lily saw anxiety building on her mothers face.  
  
"Only during Quidditch season," James confessed.  
  
Vernon Dursley looked clueless, he apparently had no idea what Hogwarts was or what Quidditch was for that matter.  
  
"You know, it is so hard to trust the intentions of those Quidditch boys, always trying to do improper things with the girls," Petunia said casually.  
  
Lily saw her mother choke on her glass of wine a bit.  
  
"I assure you, my intentions are where they should be," he smiled politely.  
  
"Petunia, I think that's enough," Lily warned.  
  
She looked confused, "I'm just looking out for the best interest of my only sister."  
  
"I appreciate your concern," Lily said flatly.  
  
"So, have you got her into bed yet?" Petunia asked James.  
  
"PETUNIA!" Mr. Evans spat.  
  
"Father, I know what these boys at Hogwarts are like. In fact I'm seriously questioning Lily's judge of character," Petunia defended.  
  
James was fuming, he tried to keep his cool. Lily grabbed his hand under the table and gave it an understanding squeeze.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she mouthed at him.  
  
He smiled back at her, just looking into her eyes made his anger fade away.  
  
He quickly recovered and the confident James Potter finally resurfaced, "Petunia, if I remember correctly didn't you date a Quidditch player?"  
  
"That was different," she snapped.  
  
"Yea, sure it was, so Mr. Evans....follow Quidditch any?" James asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"What's Quidditch?" Vernon whispered over towards Petunia.  
  
"Just some stupid American sport losers play," Petunia lied to him. 


	10. Hogwart's Reaction

Okay, it is getting late, and I just decided to update...Thanks to all who have been so kind to review my story...I plan on giving you all a personal note of thanks soon, but tonight my eyes are to heavy to write another word...So here is another chapter.  
  
Remember to read a review..and thank-you, thank-you, thank-you.  
  
Nothing is my Own!!!  
  
Chapter ten: Hogwart's Reaction  
  
James stayed at Lily's for only a few days. After he left to return to his parents for the rest of the Christmas holiday, Petunia was even more horrible. She was now muttered words like "hoar" and "tramp" along with the usual "freaks" and "losers."  
  
Lily came dangerously close to hexing Petunia when she over heard her telling their mum how ugly she thought James was. Lucky, Petunia left about four days after Christmas, and Lily got to enjoy the rest of her holiday in peace.  
  
The Christmas holiday ended as quickly as it had arrived, and before Lily knew it she was back a Kings Cross boarding the train back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily how was your holiday?" Beth asked embracing Lily into a hug.  
  
"Good, how was yours?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh, wonderful, I got a new broom," Beth offered.  
  
Lily smiled, she knew that Beth had been wanting a new broom for awhile.  
  
Beth suddenly lowered her head, and went into her normal giggling fit.  
  
"I also have a date with," she paused and blushed, "Ludo Bagman, he's playing on the England Quidditch team, professionally."  
  
Ludo Bagman was the one guy at Hogwarts that Lily had thought was more arrogant than James. He was about two years older than them, and was the previous Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
  
"Ludo Bagman?" Lily exclaimed before she could stop herself.  
  
"Yea, I met up with him at a Christmas party over the holiday, his parents are good friends with mine," she was almost bright red now.  
  
Lily looked worried, "when is your date?"  
  
"Next Hogmeade trip, I promised I'd sent him an owl and let him know when it was," she said instantly.  
  
Lily shook her head, "sometimes I do believe you have the worst taste in guys," Lily muttered.  
  
"What's that spose to mean?" Beth said defensively.  
  
The conversation took them to their train compartment, Beth was telling her story about how Ludo asked her out. Lily pretended to listen. She caught something about a bet.  
  
"Lily, are you listening to me," Beth said out of frustration when she noticed Lily slipping off into space.  
  
"Yea, oh course I was," Lily lied.  
  
Lily wanted to listen to Beth's story, her mind was just someplace else at the moment. She was staring out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of a tall black haired boy with glasses.  
  
She had been in contact with James almost every day since he went home, but she hadn't actually seen him. And to her surprise, she missed him.  
  
"Did you see James over the break?" Beth asked almost reading her mind.  
  
"Yea, he came a visited me for a few days after Christmas," Lily replied. She was hoping Beth hadn't noticed her searching out the window.  
  
Beth was smiling from ear to ear, she went into another fit of giggles. "I told you he was yummy."  
  
Lily shot her a look, and found herself going into a giggle fit herself.  
  
"Mind if I crash the party?" it was Remus Lupin peeking into their compartment door.  
  
Lily smiled, she knew if Remus sat with them, and James certainly would.  
  
"Where are your friends?" Lily inquired.  
  
Remus shot her a smile, "Peter is getting a ride back to school with his parents, and I have no idea where James is."  
  
Lily glanced up at the clock in their compartment. The train would be leaving in exactly three minutes. She looked desperately out the window, where was James? She felt anxiety building in her chest. Terrible thought starting filling her head. "What if something happened to him? She hadn't heard from him since yesterday."  
  
Sometimes living in the muggle world, Lily forgot how dark the wizarding world had become. It was easy to worry about silly things like boys and hair in the safety of Hogwarts, outside those magical wall many wizards and witches were being killed or worse. The evil lord Voldemort was growing stronger, and the wizard government was becoming less and less stable. Many students at Hogwarts were losing family members to the uprising. It was so easy to forget that the world wasn't as safe as they sometimes wanted it to be.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine?" Remus said comforting Lily.  
  
Lily felt her heart drop when the train began to move, and James had not joined them. She had never felt so panicked in her life. She normally would patrol the train and make sure all the students were behaving themselves. This time, when three second year Ravenclaws walked by their compartment with feathers growing out of their skin, she didn't even seem to notice.  
  
Beth and Remus would occasionally throw a comment in her direction, but she didn't speak, in fact, her face was pale white and her eyes were empty. She couldn't get that terrible feeling out of the pit of her stomach. She didn't eat or talk the entire trip back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily it's time to go," Beth said quietly.  
  
"Huh?" Lily muttered, still in her trance.  
  
Beth tugged on her arm lightly, "we're back at Hogwarts, I'm sure James is inside."  
  
Lily reluctantly let Beth help her up, she still didn't speak. She was silently trying to convince herself not to panic. Surely James would be inside, smiling at her when she walked into the Great Hall.  
  
She felt herself walking at a slightly faster pace than usual to the Great Hall. When she entered it, she saw lots of students, some politely saying hi to her, but no smiling James.  
  
She stormed out the Great Hall and made a dash for the Gryffindor common room, James would certainly be in there, ready to offer her an apology for making her worry. She felt like she was ready to cry, panic now controlling every move she made. She burst into the common room, and startled a few timid first year students.  
  
Lily was now desperate, she checked the astronomy tower, the quidditch field and even the Great Hall a second time. Every time feeling her heart slipping down into the pit of her stomach. It was now approaching the eight O'clock hour and Lily was walking trance like back to the Gryffindor common room. Any hope of James being inside had vanished, she had passed the point of worry hours ago.  
  
"Lily are you okay?" December spat when Lily appeared in the portrait entrance.  
  
Lily must have looked like the living dead, her face was lifeless. And her normally brilliant eyes, seemed dull.  
  
"I can't find James," Lily managed to choke out.  
  
December cracked a grin and pulled Lily into a hug, "he's fine."  
  
Lily pulled away and looked a December.  
  
"His neighborhood was attacked by deadeaters this morning, but his house wasn't attacked," December explained.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore explained where the missing students were during dinner tonight."  
  
Lily felt a burden lift off her chest and she broke down into a shower of tears. She wanted to say something, anything, but she couldn't.  
  
"Geeze Lily, turn off the waterworks," December tried.  
  
"I'm sorry, I've just been so worried all day," Lily croaked.  
  
December embraced Lily into a warm hug and stroked her back.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Lily asked looking around the almost empty common room.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is throwing a celebration in the Great Hall, to lift everybody's spirits," December told her.  
  
Lily looked at December again.  
  
"I was waiting for you," December said before she could ask.  
  
Lily wiped the tears off her face, which was starting to regain a little bit of its color.  
  
"Is James here yet?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dumbledore said they won't be here till late," December said quickly.  
  
Lily wasn't in the mood to celebrate anything, so she urged December to go to the Great Hall without her. After arguing with Lily for about twenty minuets, she finally left alone.  
  
Lily found a spot on the couch in front of the fire. She felt her anxiety melt slowly away. She was determined to wait up for James, even if she had to wait up all night. Her best efforts faded quickly and soon she was in a deep well deserved sleep.  
  
The bright morning sun was dancing on Lily's eyelids. She gave a small yawn and cracked her eyes. She was in the Gryffindor common room, the fire had died out. Around her shoulder was one of Beth's blankets. Lily felt a surge of panic erupt within her chest. She had fallen asleep. She felt a strong urge to run up the boys dormitory's steps to see with her own eyes a sleeping, safe James Potter. Just when she about to do what she had yelled at December for doing so many times, she saw a figure sleeping in the chair next to her.  
  
Her heart melted and she had never felt so happy to see someone in her life. James Potter was sleeping in an uncomfortable looking position in the chair next to the couch. His black hair messier than usual, and his glasses sliding dangerously close to the end of his nose. He gave a quite grunt as he shift uncomfortably in the chair.  
  
Lily fought the urge to engulf James into a gigantic hug. She slowly walked over to James, and placed the blanket around him. She gave him kiss on the cheek and crawled into his lap. He didn't wake up but he pulled her close into a bear like snuggle. She finally felt safe again, she finally felt that worry lift. It didn't take long for her other functions to finally return. She hadn't been sitting on James lap ten minuets when her stomach gave an angry grumble.  
  
She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the day before, and she had only had a piece of buttered toast then. She tried to decide whether get something to eat or stay in James' lap. Another violent grunt from her stomach, made her slip out from under James' warm arms. She decided she'd go grab and bit to eat, and perhaps bring him back something too.  
  
It was a quite Monday morning. The school was still asleep, but a few ambitious students were rustling around, trying to get an early start. Lily passed by several snoozing portraits, and finally made it into the Great Hall. She started to load up on some wonderful looking pastries. She did the most pig like thing she had ever done in her life. She shoved an entire strawberry tart into her demanding mouth.  
  
"So, how long have you been dating? James, inquiring minds want to know," a skinny Ravenclaw girl with pointy glasses was staring at Lily, quill in hand.  
  
"Excuse me, who are you?" Lily asked as she attempted to choke down her tart.  
  
"Rita Skeeter, Hogwarts Daily star reporter," she beamed.  
  
"The what?" Lily asked confused.  
  
Rita Skeeter propped out a copy of a poorly formatted student newspapers, "approved by Dumbledore himself," she bragged.  
  
"So, you and Potter? What's the story?" Rita badgered.  
  
"None of your business," Lily laughed.  
  
"It's the presses right to know, James Potter was one of the most eligible boys in school, my readers are going to want to know why he's off the market," Rita argued.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she grabbed her mound of pastries off the table.  
  
"I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?" Lily asked hurriedly.  
  
"Rita Skeeter," she said insulted.  
  
"I'm sorry Rita, I really don't have time for this right now," Lily tired to force a smile and disappeared. Rita was scribbling quickly with her quill, like Lily had just given her a huge lead.  
  
When Lily finally made it back to the common room, the house was once again coming to life. Lily noticed James had disappeared from the chair.  
  
"Thanks Lil," Sirius said quickly grabbing a chocolate éclair.  
  
She tried to slap his hand, but he was too quick.  
  
"Those are not for you," she spat.  
  
He smiled broadly, "I missed you to red." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving a chocolate lip print on her cheek. She shoved him hard in the stomach, and gave him a stern look.  
  
"You better not be trying to steal my girl Padfoot," James joked as he appeared at the base of the stairs.  
  
"Never," Sirius said innocently.  
  
Lily tried to hide her happiness to see James, but it was too obvious on her face. She was trying to fight the largest smile of her life. He seemed just as pleased to see her. Next thing Lily knew, James was twirling her around in the air. She was laughing.  
  
"I've been thinking about you," he confesses.  
  
Lily blushed and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I brought you some breakfast."  
  
"Thank-you," he said sincerely.  
  
Sirius was snarling his nose in their direction. "YUCK!" Sirius exclaimed so loudly it caught the attention of everyone in the common room. "Why don't you two get a room."  
  
James tackled Sirius on the couch and the boys wrestled around on the floor for a few minuets.  
  
Finally James pinned Sirius arms behind his back, "Mercy!" Sirius cried.  
  
"Those two will never grow up," Remus said from behind Lily.  
  
James and Sirius had pulled Remus into their wrestling match. And Beth and December joined Lily in watching the free entertainment.  
  
The rest of day went by fairly normal. James had convinced December to trade seats with him in most of their classes, and Lily found classes went by much faster when she was flirting with James. They couldn't have been much happier, they were on their way to lunch, hand in hand when Rita Skeeter stopped Lily in the hallway and handed her a copy of the Hogwarts Daily.  
  
"What is that?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Some school newspaper that girl writes," Lily answered motioning over towards Rita.  
  
Most Charming Guy Under a Spell  
  
Brilliant report Rita Skeeter had just received this exclusive report. Lily Evans and James Potter are exclusive! Yep, that's right girls, James Potter is off the market. We all know James for his charming wit, and uncanny sense of humor. Could this thief of girl's hearts be under a love spell?  
  
Plain Jane Lily Evans refused to comment of the status of the Potter/Evans relationship. But this reporter has some witnesses statements saying they know for a fact that Head Girl Lily Evans is an expert at performing love spells and brewing love potions.  
  
Ex-boyfriend of Lily Evans, Mikel Thatcher, described many of the symptoms love spell victims complain of having. He is also positive that he had seen Lily Evans slip a liquid into his pumpkin juice during dinner.  
  
Slytherin prefect and quidditch captain Anthony Points claims Evans tried to perform a love incantation on him, on the day he allegedly attacked her. He says he was only defending himself when Potter attacked him. Perhaps our own James Potter caught the brunt of Evan's spell.  
  
We here at the Hogwarts Daily feel confident that these allegation will be investigated promptly, and we all hope that James will be back to his normal single self soon.  
  
Lily stood there frozen. Was she misreading the article?  
  
"Your not using a love spell on me are you?" James joked.  
  
"This isn't funny," Lily scolded.  
  
"Lily, it's not like anybody reads this paper anyways," James assured her.  
  
He squeezed Lily's hand and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Lily tried to let the article go, James was right, nobody read the Hogwarts Daily, or did they.  
  
When Lily entered the Great Hall she felt hundreds of pairs of angry eyes staring at her. 


	11. The Ravenclaw Victory

I wish you guys could see my face.Well again I'm going to keep it short so I can finish a chapter to my other story...Well, thank-you bunches and bunches for all the reviews..You guys, all of you guys are great, no wonderful!!!!!  
  
Remember to read and review...  
  
Nothing is my own.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Ravenclaw's Victory  
  
Lily was starting to get use to the constant snickering and badmouthing that had followed Rita Skeeter report. December had tried to confront Rita on several different occasions, but she was a very fast runner. She had heard what December had done to Mikel. Beth on the other hand was driving her dorm mates crazy. It was Ludo this and Ludo that. December had placed a muting charm on Beth one evening in the common room. She didn't even notice. She just keep mouthing on about how cute Ludo was and who talented he was.  
  
Lily however wasn't paying much attention to Beth's rants. She was to busy avoiding hexes herself. A couple Slytherins had tried to trick her into eating a hamburger charmed to make her blow up like a cream puff. While a handful of fifth year Hufflepuffs had started a petition to have her removed from the position of Head Girl.  
  
It appeared that although her friends assured her nobody cared what Rita Skeeter had to say, and nobody at school read her stupid paper, they were wrong. James was especially troubled by his new fan club. Since the report had been released, random girls were begging him to break up with Lily, and even one fourth year Ravenclaw had kissed James in the hallway trying to break Lily's love spell. To top everything else off N.E.W.Ts were right around the corner.  
  
Although the majority of Hogwart's Seventh year students were worried about the upcoming test, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw quidditch teams were more concerned with the upcoming match. It was down to these two teams. If Ravenclaw could beat Gryffindor by 50 points, then they would be the new Quidditch champions. James was spending less and less time with Lily, and it was just adding to the speculations that Lily's love charm was starting to break.  
  
Although at night, the two of them still found time to get quite cozy on the couch in front of the fire. December had even mock threaten to give them detention when she would find them snogging on the couch.  
  
"You two should be ashamed!" December cried laughing as Dreamy and Beth stood behind her snickering on the stair.  
  
Lily was wrapped in James arm and they were engaging themselves in a hot and heavy snogging season, right before December and the girls had appeared in the common room to check to see why Lily wasn't in bed at this late hour. Lily and James were acting very irresponsibility.  
  
James had held a late quidditch practice for his team. Him and Lily had spend so little time together the past few weeks, they had decided to hang out a little later that usual in the common room  
  
What had been an innocent study session had quickly gotten out of control.  
  
Before either of them realized what they were doing in a very public place, they were all over each other. James glasses were lying careless on the floor, and Lily's normally perfect hair was a wreck.  
  
Lily felt her cheeks flush pink when she saw a grinning December standing with her hands on her hips.  
  
"We were just discussing the next Hogmeade trip," Lily tried.  
  
"Ha, I'd say!" December jeered.  
  
James fumbled carelessly trying to find his glasses on the floor, and ruffled his hair innocently.  
  
"Shouldn't you guys be asleep by now," he asked in a very parental voice.  
  
"And miss this?" December asked him.  
  
Beth and Dreamy were now rolling in laughter behind December, and she was motioning for them to get a grip.  
  
"I'll be up in a minuet! Lily spat at her friends. They seem to find it very amusing to catch Lily making out with James.  
  
"Fine, come on, let's leave these lovebirds alone," December laughed.  
  
Beth and Dreamy reluctantly followed December back up the stairs. When they disappeared Lily felt was James tackling her back onto the couch. It took her a second to get back to her senses. The last thing she needed was the Marauders to come down stairs and catch them next.  
  
"James," Lily said pulling away, "we need to get to bed."  
  
He gave her a puppy dog pout and shook his head in a playful no. He attempted to reinstate the snogging session., but she was too quick for him and dodge out of his way.  
  
"James Potter, will you stopping," she laughed.  
  
"Never!" he dared. He was now pulling her arm back towards him on the couch.  
  
"Listen, I don't want Sirius catching us next," she said semi serious.  
  
James suddenly stopped and realized that she was right, they were Head Boy and Head Girl, and they were definitely not setting a good example at this moment.  
  
Lily sat back next to James, and smiled. "Maybe we can continue this tomorrow night?" she teased.  
  
James felt a lump develop in his throat, "tomorrow? I don't think I can make it."  
  
Lily thought he was just joking again, and poked him in the side as she giggled.  
  
"No, seriously, I have something I need to do," he continued. He still hadn't told her about Lupin. He had wanted to, but not many people were willing to accept him when they found out he was a werewolf.  
  
"What?" Lily asked starting to get the gist that James was being serious.  
  
"I can't tell you," he prayed she wouldn't try to push him.  
  
"Why now?" she asked offended.  
  
James was now on his feet, " I just can't."  
  
Lily felt heat rising to her face, "Not another prank! I'm not digging you out of this one," she warned."  
  
James was now feeling a slight bit angry, "I didn't ask you to dig me out of the last one," he informed her.  
  
"Sorry I even bothered!" Lily shot back. She was also now on her feet and storming off towards the girls dormitory stairs. James suddenly felt very stupid. He ran after her, "Lils, please I don't want to fight."  
  
She felt his eyes pouring deep into her soul. She felt all that anger lift from her heart, and she wanted to do nothing but forgive him.  
  
"I don't want to fight either," her eyes were now starting to burn.  
  
He pulled her into a hug, and suddenly everything was forgotten. He kissed her lightly on her forehead, "goodnight Lily."  
  
She felt him nudge her towards the dorm room steps, she hated being responsible.  
  
The next morning was a typical quidditch day for Beth. This time she had lost her gloves, and she was once again in a panic mode. Lily again helped her find her equipment, and just like that she was out the door. This time however, Dreamy was also unable to get back to sleep. Dreamy and Lily walked down to the Great Hall, grabbed a bit of breakfast, and headed back to he Gryffindor common room to wake up December.  
  
When Lily arrived back at the common room she stopped on the Gryffindor prefects and told them the Hogmeade day her and James had decided on. It would be the weekend after next, and it would also be the last Hogmeade trip of the year. When the girls finally got December awake they all went down to the Quidditch field to get a good seat. This was the biggest turn out of the year.  
  
It seemed almost everyone was betting against Gryffindor, since they had won the Quidditch cup for eight years straight. Even the Hufflepuffs were holding a 'GO RAVENCLAW" sign.  
  
Lily smiled as she saw James and the Gryffindors enter the Quidditch stadium. She didn't know what is was about his Quidditch robes, but she liked them.  
  
The Ravenclaw team captain Sandy Wade met James at the midfield line, and the two shook hands. They player suddenly were all in the air, and in their ready position. The whistle was blown and the game was on. Lily always had so much trouble keeping up with what was going on. Every time December, Remus or Peter made a motion like something important had happened, Lily would do the same.  
  
Lily tried to keep her eyes on James, but he was moving so quickly. She felt herself getting dizzy trying to follow him. Suddenly everybody around her was on their feet in panic. The Gryffindor seeker had just been pelted with a bludger and was laying motionless on the field. The game didn't stop. The chasers were scoring left and right from both teams. Sirius tried to hit the Ravenclaw seeker with a bludger in retaliation but missed. Thing just weren't going well for Gryffindor. When Lily looked up at the score board she saw that they were 50 points down. She heard the announcer say, "Oh no, if the Ravenclaw seeker catches the snitch now, it's all over." She then saw the one of the Ravenclaw seeker score another goal.  
  
Gryffindor was now 60 points down.  
  
Beth now had the quaffle, suddenly she went into a spiral dive towards the ground, she missed her pull moment to pull upwards and hit the ground hard. James caught the quaffle that flew out of Beth's hands. He was flying hard for the goals, he did a backwards somersault in midair and scored.  
  
Lily was looking anxiously towards Beth on the field, she was walking away but her new broom was destroyed.  
  
When Lily finally managed to catch a glimpse of James, he once again had the quaffle. Sirius was flying closely behind him, determined to keep him from getting pelted. Just then the announcer screamed, "Penny Johnson has spotted the snitch!"  
  
Lily could almost feel the panic from James, he was hurling towards the goals at full speed, he had already left Sirius behind in the dust. A bludger came hurling at James head, and he made a narrow miss. He had to score before Penny caught the snitch.  
  
He hurled the quaffle moments before young Penny Johnson closed her hands around the golden ball. "Ravenclaw wins the match but Gryffindor wins the cup!" as echoed all throughout the stadium.  
  
Lily almost fell out of her seat as her fellow Gryffindor erupted into celebration.  
  
Lily saw Sirius fly straight into James, jump off his broom in mid-air and engulf his best friend in a victory hug 20 feet off the ground. Lily made mental note to yell at Sirius for the stunt later. December was hooting and hollering next to her. Peter and Remus had already made a motion to seize the field. Lily just smiled, she didn't understand exactly what had happened, but she knew it was good.  
  
The celebration was unbelievable back in the Gryffindor common room. Again sweets from Honeydukes were littering the table along with other Hogmeade goodies. Sirius had managed to charm some music, and everyone was out of control. Lily briefly thought about breaking up the party, but quickly decided against when she saw the Quidditch team make their way through the portrait. She even decided against going to tell Professor McGongall it was under control, afterall she hated lying.  
  
James ran straight towards Lily and spun her around the room. "WE WON," he screamed!  
  
The entire house erupted into applause. It took nearly three hours before everyone finally started to calm down. Lily felt bad for allowing such a celebration to happen on her watch, but she didn't try to stop it.  
  
James approached her with a boyish grin, " Can I have this dance?" he bowed to her.  
  
Lily smiled, "James nobody else is dancing," she informed him.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms, "I never got to ask during the Halloween dance"  
  
He twirled her around the room, dipped her a few times, until finally her head was nuzzled securely into his chest, the music stopped but they didn't.  
  
December, Beth, Dreamy and the Marauders watched their friends dance into each others arms. Sirius slipped his arm around Decembers shoulder, and she rested her head against him. Dreamy gave Peter a flirty look, and he blushed. Beth was daydreaming again, looking like she was about ready to cry. She was probably thinking about Ludo Bagman, she was such a hopeless romantic. Remus was staring at December and Sirius, then back to Lily and James. He perhaps had the loneliest expression in the world on his face.  
  
He silently disappeared up to the empty dormitory room he shared with the Marauders. He gathered his things, it was still early, but he was already getting seriously weak. He disappeared out the portrait. He saw the sun starting to fade into the horizon. He didn't have much time left. 


	12. Problems in Paradise

Well..I wanted to update again tonight, so again I find myself restricted my time.I promise I'm going to try to find time this weekend to write responses to all the kind reviews I've been getting..but until them please continue to read and review..  
  
Remember nothing is my own.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven: Problems in Paradise  
  
Lily felt like she was a million miles away, the sun had completely faded into the darkening sky. She wanted to stay lost in James arms forever. She didn't notice all the stares coming from her fellow house members, she didn't notice the kissing motions Sirius was making from over near the couch. The only thing she knew was she was in James arms and that was all the mattered.  
  
James was also floating somewhere between heaven and Earth, he had almost forgotten the full moon was shining right outside the window. He and Lily had been dancing for almost two whole hours, sometimes with the music, sometimes without the music.  
  
James felt a tap on his shoulders, "may I cut in?" Sirius joked.  
  
James was about to accuse him of trying to steal Lily when he caught Sirius's eyes and he knew why he was interrupting James pulled Lily's head up towards his, she was preparing herself for a kiss, but that isn't what she got.  
  
"I've got to go," James whispered.  
  
Lily shot him a dangerous look , and jumped back.  
  
She shook her head sadly, " I guess a Marauder trick is still more important than I am."  
  
She felt instantly bad for saying it.  
  
"Lily, it's not a Marauder prank," James confessed.  
  
Lily suddenly felt her urge to apologize slip away, "than what is it?" she demanded.  
  
James lowered his head, " I can't tell you."  
  
Lily now lowered her head, "I thought you could tell me anything."  
  
"It's not my choice," he tried.  
  
Lily felt her tempering flaring up, " Oh James Potter, don't you give me that load of crap."  
  
"Lily it's the truth, it's not my call!" James argued.  
  
"Then who's call is it, your precious Marauders?"  
  
"YES"  
  
Lily now had her arms flared out in front of her, "Fine!' she spat. "I hate secrets James," Lily cried.  
  
"If you can't tell me something as silly as what you and the Marauders are planning on doing, how can I trust you?" Lily was now fighting back tears.  
  
James now was gripping Lily around her shoulders, "Lily, I promise you it's not something stupid, and I'd tell you if it was my choice."  
  
Lily smiled forcefully, "go." She turned away from James and walked away.  
  
James wanted to follow her, to explain why he had to go, but he knew he couldn't tell her. It wouldn't be fair to Lupin, it was his secret, not James. He watched her walk away, it was almost like it happened in slow motion.  
  
"Come on Prongs, it's time to go," Peter urged watching his dear friend.  
  
Sirius, James and Peter quietly exiting the Gryffindor common room. Lily watched the portrait close behind him. She was so angry, so hurt. She knew she was being jealous, but she wanted to know what James was keeping from her. She had never kept anything from him. He knew everything about her, even her horrible sister. What was so important he'd place it above their relationship?  
  
The night went by quickly for everybody but James, this time the three animagi and werewolf wandered the streets of Hogmeade. It was a typical Marauder adventure, with Padfoot doing his normal bouncing routine, but James couldn't get Lily off his mind. He hated leaving her so angry.  
  
Padfoot gave a warning bark, and motioned James to come have a look. James felt his blood surge at the sight. A group of dark hooded individuals was blasting the streets of Hogmeade apart. Padfoot suddenly made a dash to make sure Moony hadn't smelled the human's blood. Prongs stared in disbelief for a moment then followed Padfoot.  
  
When they finally reached Moony, he had a wild look in his eyes. Remus Lupin was no longer in control of this beast. Prongs tried to push Moony towards Honeydukes. They had to get Moony out of here. Yes, he was a werewolf, but he still was able to be hit by unfriendly charms and spells. Prongs kept battling and Padfoot was trying to distract the hooded figures away from Honeydukes. The hooded figures tried to blast Padfoot with a few spells, they obviously didn't like the attention he was causing.  
  
Prongs had barely managed to get Moony into the tunnel when lights started popping on all over Hogmeade. Padfoot scooped Wormtail up in his mouth and made a mad dash for Honeydukes. He had just entered the secret tunnel with the store light came on. It was a close shave, but they were safe. Moony was still fighting Prongs fiercely trying to get back to the blood he was smelling.  
  
It took almost the rest of the evening for Moony to regain his sense of self. And Prongs and Padfoot were exhausted from fighting him. They reached the Whomping Willow, and a exhausted group of friends parted ways. Wormtail had the least amount of excitement that night, yet he was still dragging behind Prongs and Padfoot back to the astronomy tower.  
  
"Who were they?" Peter asked as he transformed.  
  
"I don't know, but they almost were werewolf bait," Sirius barked.  
  
James didn't like the encounter one bit. He knew what those cloaked figures were, he had seen them the night they attack his neighborhood. Those hooded figures were deadeaters. James stood there motionless thinking about the night events.  
  
"I know who those people were," James suddenly said, " deadeaters."  
  
Peter and Sirius both gave James a shocked look. Peter almost questioned how James knew, but caught himself before he did. The boys decided to get back to the dormitory, the excitement of Hogmeade would certainly cause alarm, being so close to Hogwarts. They knew the professors would be up soon.  
  
The next morning was a hard one for the Marauders to face. Lupin was still in the shrieking shack and it would be later in the morning before he returned. James had insisted they get up early so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. If they all slept the day away, it would be obvious they were up last night. Although it was a long shot for somebody to put two and two together, he wasn't sure who if anybody saw them last night. He felt sure Dumbledore would put two and two together if they gave him a chance to.  
  
"Prongs, I refuse to get up," Sirius croaked as James gave him a violent push out of bed.  
  
"I don't care, we've got to act like we weren't up all last night fighting a werewolf, plus I want to see if there is any news about what happened last night," James told him.  
  
"You mean about the deadeaters?" Peter interjected, his excitement made James shutter, sometimes Peter was too naive about things.  
  
Although it was the main thing on his mind when he had entered into his adventure last night, James hadn't even thought about Lily that morning. He usual waited for her in the common room, but today he forgot. He was too concerned about the previous nights encounter with the deadeaters. He couldn't explain it. Maybe it was because they had killed some of his neighbors, or maybe because he had watched them walk up and down his street, he had watched the fear in his mother's eyes as they attempted to terrorize anything they saw in there way. It was miracle James house hadn't been attacked that night before he came back to Hogwarts. He had never told anybody how scared he was, how he thought everything he knew and loved was going to be destroyed. It was something he wanted to forget, to never relive.  
  
James was desperate for any shred of news, anything to let him know what had happened last night. He asked a fifth year girl for her copy of the Daily Profit and his fears were confirmed.  
  
Raid at Hogmeade  
  
A local stray notified the people of Hogmeade of a brutal attack last night. A group of deadeaters, followers of you know who, were apparently sent to terrorize the people of Hogmeade last night. A muggle born, name not yet released, was killed in the attack. Locals say a barking dog woke them last night before anymore damage was done.  
  
James threw down the paper without reading the rest of the article. Why had Sirius caused such a scene last night. "Damn it Sirius," James swore when they got out of ear shot of the fifth year girl.  
  
"James, I had to do something, Moony was going to attack!" Sirius defended himself.  
  
"Do you think they'll figure out it was us?" Peter asked nervously  
  
"I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to figure it out," James said with concern.  
  
"Don't be a prat James, there is no evidence leading back to us!" Sirius barked. "Stop trying to cause a panic!"  
  
James looked at Sirius, " just because you don't take anything seriously, doesn't mean we all need to follow your stupid example!"  
  
"If we listened to you, we'd already have been caught by now," James fussed.  
  
"I'm not the one who visited a certain red head and risked exposing myself!" Sirius shot back  
  
James felt heat rising in his face, "that's none of your business!"  
  
"Damn straight it's my business! Your so concerned with Lily, you don't give a Damn about the Marauders anymore!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Guys," Peter tried.  
  
"Stay out of this Wormtail," James warned.  
  
James was now inches away from Sirius, "how dare you accuse me of putting Lily ahead of you guys."  
  
"It's the truth, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knows about us," Sirius accused.  
  
James was resisting the urge to hit him, "I'd never betray you guys like that."  
  
"We all know you have different priorities right now, Prongs," Sirius said with a cruel edge.  
  
"You son of a bitch," James swore as he rammed Sirius in the stomach with his shoulder.  
  
The two friends were on the floor, fighting each other with all their rage. Peter ran for help, there was no way he was going to try to break this up on his own. A crowd started gathering around James and Sirius, who were littering tearing each other apart.  
  
The two boys felt a powerful pull from behind their navel and Professor McGonagall was staring at them in disbelief.  
  
"I'd had never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes," she said in disbelief.  
  
The two were still trying to fight her curse and get at each other again. A frighten Peter looked over McGonagall shoulder.  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS WORMTAIL!" James screamed.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, I'm taking you straight to Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall said sternly.  
  
She quickly muttered the counter curse and the two boys were released of their unseen restraints.  
  
"This way," she instructed them.  
  
Lily stood in shock. What had caused James to fight Sirius? They were the best of friends, the closest of the four Marauders. She caught a glimpse of them as they passed her. They didn't even notice her. She had never seen James eye's look so cold. Lily ran up to Peter.  
  
"What happened?" she demanded.  
  
"I don't' know, they just attacked each other," Peter lied.  
  
"You don't know, why they attacked each other," Lily asked skeptically.  
  
Peter gave her a desperate look, he was a terrible liar. "It's not my place to tell you," he finally said.  
  
He gave Lily a friendly grin, and tried to escape. Lily was getting sick of all these Marauder secrets.  
  
Later that day Lily found James sitting by the fire in the common room. She finally had him alone, she could finally talk to him.  
  
"Hey," she smiled.  
  
"Hey," he responded. It wasn't his normal warm greeting, and it caught Lily off guard.  
  
"What was that all about this morning," she tried.  
  
"Why are you always so nosy?" he spat at her angrily.  
  
Lily was stunned. James had never said a harsh word to her. Even when she would say hateful thing to him, he was always civil to her.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said when she had recomposed herself  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quickly, "I'm just having a really bad day."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily offered.  
  
James looked at her frustrated, "if I wanted you to know what was bothering me, I'd tell you okay. There are just something I can't!" he said out of thin air.  
  
Lily patients was running thin. "I was just offering a friendly ear."  
  
James shot her a cold look, " women," he muttered.  
  
"James I don't know what your problem is, but you don't have to take it out on me," she spat and stormed away.  
  
James felt his stomach give an uncomfortable lunge. He hated being so mean to her, but she was the reason he and Sirius had gotten into a fight today. She was the reason he had detention all week. Why did she have to pry into the Marauder's affair. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Lily, but he couldn't help it. He threw a piece of crumpled paper into the fire.  
  
"Something on your mind Prongs," Remus Lupin had overheard his conversation with Lily.  
  
James gave Remus a warning look.  
  
"I heard you and Sirius put on quite a show this morning," Remus continued. He was still very weak looking from the previous night.  
  
"So, what was it about?" Remus pressed.  
  
"What do you want me to say, Sirius is a git," James spat.  
  
Remus gave James a grin, "what did you guys get into it about?"  
  
"Lily," James said flatly. "He said I was putting her ahead of the Marauders."  
  
Remus gave a small laugh, "Well, your spose to!"  
  
James gave Remus a confused look.  
  
"Well, you love her don't you?" Remus asked.  
  
This caught James completely off guard, he had never really thought about the idea. Yes, he had wanted Lily ever since he had first seen her. Yes, he loved spending time with her, but love her?  
  
"Lily will understand," Remus said supportively.  
  
James looked at Remus puzzled, " I can't tell Lily, about you."  
  
Remus smiled, "If you don't, I will."  
  
"It isn't just about you being a, well, you know, it's about the Marauders, it's about our animagi secret," James argued.  
  
"No, it's about me, you guys only did what you felt you had to do as my friends. And I'm going to do what I feel like I have to do as yours," Remus told him.  
  
"NO!" James shouted.  
  
James felt the anger rising up in this throat, "my personal life and my life as a Marauder are separate."  
  
James tried to stay calm, he had decided long ago that he wanted to keep Lily and his Marauders in different areas of his life. There were just some things he didn't want her to know.  
  
Remus shook his head and gave a silent laugh, " she's to clever, she'll figure it out eventually."  
  
James gave him a desperate look, he knew he was right.  
  
Beth suddenly appeared at the portrait opening holding a copy of the Daily Profit, "no, no, no, no." she kept muttering.  
  
She looked at Remus and James and cried out, " do you think their going to cancel the Hogmeade trip?"  
  
James gave her a cold shrug. Beth turned away from the boys and began her muttering again, she apparently didn't like James response.  
  
Remus smiled down at James, patted him on the back, and disappeared. James went back to staring at the fire. Remus words slowly sinking in, did James love Lily?  
  
Lily was so angry and confused. Why was James being so ill with her, why was he being so cold?  
  
"You know he has a lot on his mind right now?" Remus said from behind Lily.  
  
"Yea, a lot he can' t tell me," she said bitterly.  
  
Remus sat down next to her and sighed, " that' s my fault."  
  
Lily looked at him dazed, what was he talking about.  
  
"James doesn't want me to tell you," he started, " he says it is something, a pact between us if you will, that we cannot break."  
  
Remus smiled at Lily, " but I think I owe it to him to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus took a deep breath and looked Lily straight in the eyes, "I'm a werewolf, I was bitten as a small child."  
  
Lily looked at Remus in disbelief. He continued, " the Marauders found out my secret our second year, they well, decided to break a few school rules to help me control my transformations."  
  
Remus wished Lily would say something, anything, "they became Animagi, unregistered Animagi."  
  
Lily smiled forcefully, "that's the big secret," she said flatly.  
  
"Yes, James can transform into a stag, Sirius a dog and Peter a rat. Last night they were with me to help me control myself during my transformations."  
  
Remus threw a copy of the Daily Profit at Lily who glanced as the cover story.  
  
"Sirius," she muttered.  
  
Remus nodded. "That is so dangerous," she warned.  
  
"Believe me I know, James was really upset by the deadeaters last night, and Sirius accused him of betraying us and telling you our secret." Remus explained.  
  
"You see, it is a lot of stuff piled on his shoulders at once, he's stressing out." Remus tried, "Lily, I know he really cares about you."  
  
She didn't know what to say. It was all too much.  
  
"You're a werewolf," she stuttered. "I'm sorry," she lowered her head.  
  
Remus Lupin smiled, "don't be, it's nothing you did. Oh course I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore."  
  
"What?" Lily said startled.  
  
Remus smirked, "I know what people say about werewolves, that we can't be trusted." 


	13. The Black Brother

Well it is time I disclose my secret..this is my first fan fic, but I wrote it a couple of months ago, meaning it is already prewritten. I wanted to comment of few of my reviews.  
  
PotterLover: Don't worry I'm not upset with your comment, but I knew it was a mistake before I published the story. When I began writing this story me and my computer had a war over the word deadeater. I guess it my "I'm always right nature" but I thought it was dead not death . When I was re- reading a part of OotP I discovered I was wrong..After all I'm only human. Anyways to make a long story short, I didn't change it, call it my only little quirk..I apologize I am a stickler for details normally, but this is just one I don't have the heart to change.  
  
Katman: Your right I miswrote The Ravenclaws Victory, and I can't believe I didn't catch it. I meant to write that the Ravenclaw seeker had to catch the snitch when the Gryffindors were fifty points down. I guess I got in a hurry since this wasn't one of my favorite chapters to write. I'm not a sports fan, even if it is Quidditch.  
  
To everyone else...thank-you thank-you, thank-you...I will warn you there are going to be mistakes, and sometimes the story is going to be slow..but in the end it will all make sense. I just finished it today..the last and final chapter ..It is long close to forty chapters in its entirely..Having these reviews helps me grow as a writer...I'm a journalist by trade, so I'm use to working with tons of editors...I'm not a perfect grammatical writer...I get so tired of having to follow the strictness of AP style whenever I can I wander away from it. Anyways...I edit as I go, so I'm constantly going though the editorial process.  
  
I'm glad you guys like my story..please continue to give me your comments and reviews..I appreciate all the comments even the constructive criticism. Anyway, here is the next chapter...  
  
Remember nothing is my own:  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter thirteen: The Black Brother  
  
James sat in the Gryffindor common room thinking about his day, his terrible day. First Sirius, then Lily, now he felt like Peter was mad at him to. He had just called James a prat and stormed out. He really hadn't done anything to James. Peter Pettigrew enjoyed watching James showoff, he always had. James usual enjoyed the attention, but today it just annoyed him.  
  
James had been playing with his snitch trying to figure out a way of approaching Sirius without getting another week's detention. Peter was awing from the opposite side of the room, and when he applauded one of James more difficult catch, James snapped.  
  
"Why don't you get a life Peter!"  
  
Peter apparently didn't like comment, he had called James a stupid prat and stormed out of the common room. It wasn't like it mattered to James all that much. It was going to be much more difficult to make up with Sirius than either Lily or Peter. Sirius Black had been James best friend for as long as he could remember. He knew Sirius before the Marauder and even before Hogwarts.  
  
They shared a similar history, and a similar goal. While Sirius parents were slightly obsessed with their sons only hanging around pureblood families, James family was always supportive of Sirius difference of opinions. What the Black didn't realize, while they were encouraging Sirius to befriend the pure blood Potters. The Potters eventually would steal him away from them.  
  
The problem really began Sirius and James first year. Sirius's family had always been Slytherins or Ravenclaws. They were proud of their pureblood history, and thought themselves somewhat better than the rest of their peers. Sirius was branded a disappointment when he became the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor. Even his disowned family members were Ravenclaws. Sirius mother had been the worst, she called him a shame on her blood. Sirius was only eleven years old. Hearing such comments from his mother at such a young age drove him even further away. He began to hate them, he swore he'd never become them.  
  
It took Sirius 16 years before he finally left. James wasn't sure what had pushed Sirius over the edge, and he never asked. He just remembered one day Sirius showed up on Potters front door. If Sirius hadn't been a brother before that moment, he definitely was now. He even almost disowned his family name and changed his to Potter, but he didn't.  
  
Sirius only regret was leaving his younger brother Regulus who was now a fifth year. He always referred to him as the better Black. Regulus was weaker than Sirius, and always afraid of disappointing his parents. He had been sorted into Slytherin, but he wasn't one deep in his heart. He really hadn't turned against Sirius until Sirius left. Regulus wouldn't even acknowledge Sirius now.  
  
He actually tried to make things right with his brother, but it was hopeless. When Regulus turned his back on Sirius, then Sirius started making Regulus the target of all his Slytherin pranks. Sirius swore he didn't care, that Regulus was no better than the rest of them, but James knew better.  
  
Sirius had been very upset the day he saw Regulus hanging out with Bellatrix and Severus. Sirius had been so upset he had punched a wall until his hand bled.  
  
Sirius had said his only brothers were the Marauders, and he had been the most important person in James' life.  
  
James wasn't sure how long he had been staring into the fire, but kind arm on his shoulder made him look up.  
  
"How is it going Prongs," Lily smiled.  
  
James was startled at first, but then asked, " what did you call me."  
  
"I know," she said softly.  
  
James wanted to get mad, but it was such a relief. Lily knew, and he didn't have to betray the Marauders. If it was possible, he hated and respected the fact Remus had told Lily the Marauder secret.  
  
Lily kissed James sweetly, "so it was you who visited me in the hospital wing. I always wondered what a stag was doing in the school."  
  
James scooped Lily into a hug, "I wanted to tell you."  
  
"I know," she said sympathetically, "don't worry your secrets safe with me."  
  
James felt part of him that was missing come crashing back into him. He knew Remus was right, he loved Lily. "Did he tell you everything?" James suddenly getting concerned.  
  
"What do you mean everything?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Nevermind," he said nervously. He'll just ask Remus later.  
  
Lily stroked James hair carefully. She was glad he was being kind to her again. James suddenly turned ridged.  
  
Sirius flashed James and Lily a cold look as he walked past them. He was obviously upset to see James so cuddly with Lily. James wanted to talk to him, but he knew it was pointless talking to him until he had calmed down. One of Sirius biggest faults was his temper.  
  
The night was ending on a much better note than James had expected. He was on his way up to his bed, Peter slapped him on the back and gave his an understanding nod. Now he had only one person left to make things right with, and he knew that wasn't going to be nearly as easy.  
  
The last fight that James and Sirius had been in caused them to ignore each other close to a month. It took a full moon to get them to make up. That fight hadn't been nearly as serious, it was about a stupid quiditch practice. James didn't see Sirius go to bed, and the next morning he didn't see Sirius leave. In fact he didn't even see Sirius until their first class, and Sirius was obviously giving him a very cold shoulder.  
  
It seemed hopeless, James started wondering if he should just break down and apologize, although he felt he didn't do anything wrong. The Marauders weren't sitting together at lunch. Sirius actually was sitting with a group of Ravenclaw girls. James was barely noticing the girls chatter, he was staring a Sirius, trying to contemplate his next move. He hated these games Sirius enjoyed playing.  
  
"I wonder who's getting an owl?" Beth voice suddenly registering with James.  
  
James was on his feet, " that's the Black family owl."  
  
James watched the owl fly over to Sirius, who was in full flirt mode. Sirius's face dropped when his parent's owl landed on his shoulder. James wondered if Sirius would even read the letter, if he'd even acknowledge the owl. James felt the world had stopped. Sirius took the letter, James saw Sirius thinking about ignoring the letter, but he didn't want to act peculiar in front of his lady friends.  
  
James jumped when he saw Sirius slam his fist on the table, he locked eyes with James. There was so much pain in Sirius's eyes, and for the first time he saw tears. Sirius looked like he was about to kill somebody, anybody, and James made a dash towards him before he could unleash his fury.  
  
James barely made it to him in time, he already had his wand drawn and he was eyeing the Slytherin table. James grabbed Sirius by the wrist, and to James's surprise, Sirius didn't pull away.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here," James urged Sirius out of the Great Hall.  
  
He saw Lily with a worried expression on her face. He motioned that everything was okay. Sirius was only moments away from completely losing it.  
  
The two boys were barely out of the Great Hall when Sirius finally lost it, "he's dead, they killed him!" Sirius punched the wall with all his might, and fell onto the cold castle floor in tears.  
  
James tried to comfort Sirius, he had never seen him like this, "Regulus?" James asked quietly.  
  
Sirius finally caught a slight grip, "he was my brother James."  
  
Sirius's worst fear had come true, Regulus Black was dead. James felt his heart drop into his stomach. James wanted to ask what the letter had said, to ask what had happened to Regulus, but James didn't. He sat with Sirius on the floor, offering his silent comfort. Sirius seemed immobile, he stared blankly at the wall, his head tucked into his hands. He was angry, he was hurt, he wanted revenge. The silence was too much and Sirius finally made his move. An unlucky Slytherin second year was coming out the Great Hall when Sirius threw some of the worst curses and jinxes at him he knew. James threw a disarming charm at Sirius hoping to catch him off guard.  
  
He flew back awkwardly about fifteen feet. The unlucky Slytherin was on the floor covered in painful looking boils. James glanced to make sure Sirius was okay. Sirius was unconscious and bleeding where his head had smashed against the floor. James felt his mind swirl with confusion. He didn't know what to say or what to do.  
  
"Oh my God," Beth screamed as the girls and the remaining Marauders made their appearance.  
  
Remus ran over to the Slytherin and attempted to pick him up, it was obvious he was going to need medical attention. James was over by Sirius trying to revive him. Peter and the girls looked like they were shocked . December was the first one to come out of it. She rushed over to Remus and helped carry the injured second year to hospital ward. "Come on let's get him to Madame Pomfrey," she told Remus.  
  
Lily rushed over to James and tried to comfort him. He looked like he was about to become hysterical.  
  
"What happened?" she asked with a concerned tone.  
  
James didn't have time to answer, Sirius started to wake up. Sirius looked up and James with a very hurt expression.  
  
"Oh, my head," Sirius moaned.  
  
"We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey," James tried.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "I just need to be alone."  
  
"I'm not leaving you," James informed him.  
  
James pulled Sirius off the floor. "You still have one brother left."  
  
Sirius tried to smile, but failed.  
  
"Come on, lets go talk," James urged.Lily looked worriedly at James, but she took the hint from James and rushed over to Beth.  
  
Peter walked over to James and Sirius, and Lily lead Beth back into the Great Hall.  
  
Peter looked speechless. He wasn't sure what to say or do. James had Sirius on his feet. One thing Peter was very good at was healing charms. He softly muttered one in the Sirius directions and the bleeding subsided.  
  
Sirius gave Peter an appreciative nod. The three Marauders made there way to the astronomy tower.  
  
"He was only fifteen years old," Sirius repeated over and over again.  
  
Peter placed his hand on Sirius shoulder. Neither him nor James knew what to say or do. This was one of those times they really needed Remus. He was better at dealing with these kind of tragic situations. Why Remus had not joined them was a mystery. He surely knew that he was needed in this delicate time.  
  
Remus Lupin and December O'Riley were leaving the hospital ward. Madame Pomfrey said it was going to be several days before the second year would be able to be released. Remus knew where the Marauders were, he was almost positive they would be comforting Sirius in the astronomy tower. He wasn't sure why Sirius was so upset, but he had a good guess. Remus looked over at a concerned looking December.  
  
"He'll be okay," Remus comforted.  
  
He knew that she was very close to Sirius, but he didn't want to know how close. Seeing Sirius flirt with other girls, then make out with December crawled under Remus skin. Although he cared sincerely for Sirius, he was angry with him. December was something very special to him, and he didn't want to see her done wrong. Instead of going to the astronomy tower, he went back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
In the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore announced that three students had been found murdered in Hogmeade last night. Two Slytherins and one Ravenclaw. In respect for the fallen students, Dumbledore cancelled classes for the rest of the day. It finally dawned on Lily why Sirius had been so upset. His brother was one of the students killed. Lily, Beth, December and Remus waited up in the common room for the other three Marauders. They all ended up skipping dinner that evening.  
  
It was close to ten that evening before Peter, James and Sirius finally returned.  
  
Lily rushed up to them and threw her arms around Sirius, "I'm so sorry."  
  
He loosely returned her hug.  
  
Beth had her hands over her mouth at the sight of the boys. She had tears sliding down her face, you could always count on her to be the emotional one. December slowly stood up. Remus looked up at her, the look in his eyes begging her not to go.  
  
She walked over to Sirius, she wrapped her arms around his waist, " it's okay," She seemed to know exactly what to say.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, and buried his head into her shoulder. She lead him over to the couch. The rest of the group left them alone and went up their dormitory to turn in for the evening. 


	14. Out of Reach

Well here is another chapter....I'm overwhelmed with all the response I've gotten from this story..This is one of my favorite chapters....Some of you guys might be mad at me for what I'm doing to Remus, but I have a reason..  
  
I'm basing this off what Remus said to Sirius in PoA..Remember the mistrust? This is my theory on where that mistrust might have come from..it will make more sense later....  
  
Remember to Read and Review..and Nothing is my Own!!!  
  
(oh on a side note..I still haven't went though and changes the deadeater to Death Eaters so I know it is still wrong..read my previous author's notes and maybe you'll understand my logic, although it doesn't make much sense.)  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter fourteen: Out of Reach  
  
Something was different with Remus Lupin. Everybody knew that something was different, but nobody could put their finger on what the change was. He rarely hung out with the Marauders any longer, he was always in the library alone, and if anybody attempted to join him, he'd disappear. The other Marauders depended on him for moral support, for guidance, and without him, they were falling apart.  
  
Sirius had also drifting away. He was spending less and less time with James and Peter and more and more time with December. Although December swore to Lily that she wasn't dating Sirius, the two were rarely apart. They were even planning on going to Hogmeade together that weekend.  
  
James was feeling so lost, what should have brought him closer to Lily was pulling him further away. Lily and Beth were spending more time in the library preparing for their N.E.W.Ts. James knew that he should study, but his mind wasn't in it. He couldn't get the deadeater attacks on his neighborhood and Hogmeade out of his mind. He also was feeling the loss of Regulus Black. He had known Regulus almost as long as he had know Sirius. He always believed that Regulus would see what was right and wrong in the end.  
  
Regulus Black had been murdered the night of the deadeater attack on Hogmeade. He was found wearing a dead eaters' cloak and the dark mark burning on his arm. The news had almost driven Sirius mad, and James was thankful that December had been there for him.  
  
"James, what is jelly wood?" Lily asked staring at her potions book.  
  
"Huh?" James responded.  
  
"Do you want to fail your NEWTS!" Lily snapped. She had a warm smile on her face, "you've been daydreaming all day."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just this whole thing with Sirius's brother dying and Remus ignoring the group..," James trailed off. He didn't want Lily to know about the anxiety he was since he had seen the deadeaters attack.  
  
Lily looked at James with concern, "what's wrong, you can trust me."  
  
James looked deep into Lily's eyes, those familiar eyes. How he had longed for them, how he had needed to look into them. He felt instantly better. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Beth exclaimed. She looked around the quite library and turned red from her outburst, "I didn't mean to yell. Did you know that batwing mixed with sand silt makes your skin perfect!"  
  
Lily and James both giggled at Beth's excitement. She had been so worried about the trip to Hogmeade and her date with Ludo Bagman that she had broken out. She had tried everything to clear up her complexion.  
  
Lily only wished that she only had acne to worry about. The trip to Hogmeade had almost been cancelled, but Dumbledore had instead implemented a strategy to make sure all the students would be safe. The students would not be able to go as individuals, but as a group, the students had to be in the presences of a prefect or the head boy or head girl.  
  
Lily had wanted to spend her final Hogmeade trip with James, but she knew she wouldn't be able to. The one time she really wanted to enjoy Hogmeade, and she was going to have to chaperone. James smiled over at Lily, she could tell he was upset about not being together at Hogmeade also. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She loved his touch, his smell and everything else. She knew something was bothering James, but she didn't know what it was.  
  
The weekend was fast approaching, when Lily, James and Beth finally made there way back to the Gryffindor common room late Friday night. Inside the common room was a typical sight. Sirius and December were sitting in there normal spot. Peter was reading next to them, but they were ignoring him. And no surprise, Remus was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hey guys," James said lightly as he sat on the couch next to Sirius.  
  
"So, what's the game plan tomorrow?" Sirius asked.  
  
James looked like he didn't want to talk about the conversation, but he responded, " I think me and Lily are meeting the prefects in the library at seven, then were going to divide all the students who are going into equal groups."  
  
Sirius nodded like he was paying attention to James every word, but everyone in the room knew that he wasn't.  
  
"You guys seen Remus lately?" James asked.  
  
Sirius gave a weak no, and turned his attention towards December.  
  
The next morning Lily and James woke up and headed to the Great Hall to meet up with the prefects. They divided the student's names into prefect groups. There was a total of 25 students per group. Because they were a few prefects shout, a couple of seventh years volunteered, including Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hey Remus," Lily smile pleasantly, "thank-you for volunteering."  
  
Remus smiled back. He was staring at his list of students. Lily could see something deep in his eye, she could see something was bothering him. Lily, James and Remus walked to the Hogmeade carriages. Lily would have to baby- sit a group of third years and a few fifth years. James had a better draw, slightly, he would be spending his day with Beth Simmons and try to monitor her date with Ludo Bagman. He also had a group of flirty Ravenclaw girls which included Rebecca Blair. Remus perhaps had the best draw. He would be spending they day with Sirius, December and Peter.  
  
The students were already waiting at the carriages with the chaperones arrived. It didn't take long for the prefects, James and Lily to divide the students. This was no typical Hogmeade trip. Lily saw Beth talking excitedly with James, she was obviously talking about Ludo. She glanced over towards Remus group, Sirius had his arm around December and Peter was attempting to talk to Remus. Lily looked over at her group, she grinned at her misfortune, her last trip to Hogmeade as a Hogwarts students. She wanted to be with her friends, she wanted to be with James.  
  
She motioned for her group to follow her, she stated the rules and they headed towards their marked carriages. The rest of the day went by slowly. She barely noticed the mindless chatter of the younger students in her care. Her highlight so far was a wave from December and Sirius. The group had spent the majority of the time in Zonks and Honeydukes. They were finally making their way to the Three Broomsticks where Lily was hoping to run into some of her fellow seventh years.  
  
They had no sooner entered the bar when Lily felt her wish was granted. She saw Beth sitting a private table with Ludo Bagman, she knew that meant James group was here. She scanned the room in search of a certain dark haired boy. She was just about to give up when she felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around her waist.  
  
"Having a good day?" James whispered.  
  
"I wish," Lily sighed. "How has Beth's date been going?" Lily asked looking in that direction.  
  
"I might be wrong, but I've heard Ludo complain about seventy times today. He even tried to bribe me into letting them slip off by themselves," James laughed.  
  
Lily was happy to see her group scatter around the bar, "Meet at the door in one hour," she shouted.  
  
"Have you seen Remus group?" Lily asked James.  
  
James motioned his head towards the opposite end of the bar. Remus was sitting with Peter at the end of the bar, his eyes lead Lily in the direction of Sirius and December's table. Lily sighed, she was finally starting to understand what was wrong with Remus Lupin. Lily poked James lightly in the side, and nodded towards Remus.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with old Moony," James smiled.  
  
"I think I'm starting to understand," Lily informed him.  
  
Lily leaned up on her toes and kissed James lightly, " I'll be back."  
  
She walked over towards the Remus and Peter.  
  
"Hey Peter, James wanted a word with you," Lily lied.  
  
Peter smiled and walked over towards a puzzled looking James.  
  
"Hi Remus, how's it going?" Lily tried.  
  
Remus shrugged.  
  
Lily looked over at December and Sirius, "you know, their not going out."  
  
Remus looked sharply at Lily and smiled, "your too clever for your own good."  
  
"Not over her, huh?" Lily pushed.  
  
"It's not like that," Remus lowered his head.  
  
"She's to smart to fall for Sirius's old tricks, if your worried about her getting hurt," Lily tried.  
  
Remus looked up, his cold misty eyes meeting Lily's. For the first time, she felt like she was truly seeing Remus Lupin, "I'm a werewolf," he said. " Do you honestly think December could ever love something like me?"  
  
Lily felt her breath fall short, " it's not your fault."  
  
Remus shook his head, " there are just somethings I can never have." He looked longingly over towards December.  
  
" I never really got over her," he confessed.  
  
"Does Sirius know this?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't matter," Remus sighed.  
  
"It does matter," Lily demanded.  
  
Remus motioned over toward December, " A girl like her would never understand a creature like me, she deserves more, she deserves better."  
  
"I just never wanted to see her with one of my best friends," Remus finished.  
  
Lily gave Remus a sympatric hug, "you have to tell her."  
  
Remus shook his head, " no, she's with Sirius now, she's out of my reach."  
  
Lily knew that Remus was right. Sirius was very prideful and would take great offense to Remus trying to steal his girl.  
  
Lily finally asked the one question Remus never wanted to answer, "Do you love her?"  
  
Remus turned to Lily, "she is and will always be the love of my life."  
  
Lily wanted to cry, she had never heard something so sincere in her entire life.  
  
December was now staring over at Lily. She wasn't sure how to read Lily's reactions. She knew Remus was confessing something to Lily, but she could never imagine what it was. She looked back over to Sirius and smiled at his dazed looking face. She had always cared deeply for Remus Lupin, he was the only boy she had really every cared about, but Sirius Black was getting to her. His dark hair and his mysterious eyes. She was so happy spending time with him. What was happening to her.  
  
December felt Sirius grab her hand and kiss it gently. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"What are we doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"What do you mean," December teased.  
  
"Well, we've been seeing each other almost all year now," he started.  
  
"Sirius Black, are you asking me to be your girlfriend," she joked.  
  
"Actual, I am," he confessed.  
  
December placed her hands over her mouth in surprise, "oh my god, I'm speechless."  
  
Sirius grabbed her suddenly and kissed her. Remus finally turned his heads, and Lily saw the tears in his eyes. From that moment on, the Marauders would never be the same. James and Peter suddenly appeared at Lily's side.  
  
"What are you two over her chatting about," James joked.  
  
"Nothing," Remus said suddenly, giving Lily a begging look. He knew she wouldn't tell.  
  
"I don't think Beth's date is going very well," Peter interjected.  
  
They looked over at Beth and Ludo. He was now throwing his arms madly in the air, obviously telling about one of his exciting quidditch adventures. The yawn on Beth's face told them that see wasn't too impressed.  
  
"He was never very good at conversation," James joked.  
  
The group forced a laugh.  
  
A young Ravenclaw walked by Lily with a sadistic smile spread across her face.  
  
"Something funny Rita?" Lily said coldly. She still hadn't forgiven her for that article in the Hogwarts Daily.  
  
"Actually, my new scoop that will be in my paper tomorrow," Rita Skeeter smirked.  
  
Lily felt chills run down her spine, she didn't like the sound of that. 


	15. NEWTs

Servant of Load Voldemort, page 373 on the scholastic HB copy. It is the scene where Remus and Sirius apologize to each other for thinking the other was the spy.  
  
I hate to say this, but the fluff isn't going to be as visible, the next part of my story is very dark..I hope you guys continue to read and review.it is really good if you give it a chance. Anyways...as always read and tell me what you think..  
  
Nothing is my Own!!!  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter fifteen: NEWTs  
  
A week had went by since the Hogmeade trip. James and Lily both were feeling the pressure of the consequences that had followed. The NEWTs were around the corner, Rita Skeeter had overheard Lily and Remus conversations, and Beth had not shut-up about Bagman.  
The biggest problem James and Lily were facing was the Skeeter scoop. Lily didn't actually see the copy of the Sunday edition Hogwarts Daily until the Monday. Severus Snape had happily thrown a copy of it in James' lap during breakfast.  
  
Werewolf Among Us By: Rita Skeeter  
  
Brilliant report Rita Skeeter has done it again. The latest gossip had been the removal of Sirius Black off the singles market. It isn't big news that Black and fellow Gryffindor December O'Riley have barely been separated the past few months. BUT this star reporter has recently discovered the Black isn't the only Marauder taken by O'Riley.  
  
Sensible member of this elite group, Remus Lupin was overheard telling an unnamed source that December O'Riley, "is and will always be the love of his life." The bigger story is that Sirius Black appears clueless about Lupin's feelings for his girlfriend.  
  
Why would a eligible bachelor like Remus Lupin choose such a lonely path? Maybe because he has a secret? Many of us have noticed his monthly disappearance from our halls. This reporter had just discovered that Remus Lupin might be a werewolf. There is strong evidence suggesting this.  
  
Seventh year student, Severus Snape mentioned to this reporter the coincidence that Remus Lupin always disappears during the full moon. The school administration would not comment whether Lupin was in fact a werewolf. Watch out for those love bites ladies.  
  
Lily had once again been sicken by this Skeeter's story. The student body was now snickering behind Lupin's back even more violently than Lily's. Several parents had also written Professor Dumbledore with concern for there children's safety due to the article. Remus was strong, and in a normal situation, the Marauders would have stood behind him. While Peter and James tried to support Remus, Sirius had taken Skeeter's article exactly as predicted.  
  
Remus tried to apologize to Sirius, but just his confession of his feelings for December had registered as betrayal in Sirius's mind. The two once closes friends, wouldn't even look at each other now.  
  
The person who had is worse than the Marauders was December. Remus Lupin had always been a person she truly cared for. When it came out that he still had feeling for her, she was thrown into an emotional turmoil. She wanted to talk to him, but she knew doing so would jeopardize her new defined relationship with Sirius.  
  
Lily felt terrible, if she hadn't confronted Remus, this would have never happened. James, Peter and Beth tried their best to stay neutral, but Sirius was also mad at Lily. He blamed her for this entire situation. This caused a strain between James and Sirius. Beth was finding sanctuary in her letters to Ludo, but Peter seemed lost without his friendships. Lily sometimes would catch something building behind his eyes, and it scared her.  
  
The NEWT's were less than a week away. This was there last weekend to study for the demanding test.  
  
Lily placed her hands on her straining head, she shook it violently.  
  
"You'll give yourself a brain bruise," Beth informed her.  
  
Lily shot her a frustrated look. The two girls had been in the library for nearly six hours.  
  
"I don't think there is any room left up here," Lily said pointing to her head.  
  
Beth shut her Magical History book, "I think it's time for a study break."  
  
Lily reluctantly followed suite, she wasn't sure if she was even capable of studying anymore at that moment.  
  
Beth smirked, "so, what's up with you and James?"  
  
Lily sighed, "what do you mean?"  
  
"You know, what are you two going to do after the school years over?"  
  
Lily was caught off guard, she hadn't really thought about it.  
  
Beth was turning bright red, and Lily knew it was a sign she was about to reveal something.  
  
"Me and Ludo are thinking about moving in together," Beth informed her.  
  
"WHAT!" Lily said too loudly.  
  
An ill fifth year student looked at her coldly.  
  
Lily placed her hand over her mouth, "I didn't know you two were that serious?"  
  
Beth started her normal giggle, "we're not."  
  
December entered the library, without Sirius. She had a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Hey D," Lily welcomed.  
  
"You two getting anything accomplished, or is Beth still raving about Ludo Bagman?" December joked.  
  
Beth shot her a hurt look, "Just because your love life is more exciting than mine," she retaliated.  
  
Lily gave Beth a warning glance. December hadn't been much on the subject since the Skeeter article came out.  
  
"Speaking of , where is Sirius," Lily tried.  
  
"He's in detention," December said quietly.  
  
Lily knew it had to be bad, "what happened?"  
  
December lowered her head, " I wanted to say something to Remus, so I did. When Sirius saw me talking to him, he." she paused, "he hexed him."  
  
Lily felt the bottom of her stomach drop, before she could respond Beth was already firing questions away.  
  
"Oh my god, what did he hex him with? What did you do? Are you two still together?" December put up her hand to calm Beth.  
  
"Remus is fine, it was a minor stinging hex, and yes, me and Sirius are still together," December said flatly.  
  
Lily felt like this was all her fault, she knew Rita Skeeter was out to get her again, and she brought up a very personal conversation in a very public place.  
  
Beth was shaking her head, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when the Marauders would be hexing their own in the hallways."  
  
December suddenly got offensive, "the Marauders aren't dead, Sirius will get over this, you'll see."  
  
Lily prayed she was right.  
  
The rest of the weekend went by in a blaze of books and notes. Lily didn't remember talking to anyone or anyone talking to her. Her and James fell asleep in the Gryffindor common room reading their ancient ruins text Sunday night.  
  
The sunlight danced on Lily's eyelids, a familiar feeling. She knew she was still in the common room, and the dreaded morning of the NEWTS had finally arrived. She look over at James who's glasses where resting peacefully on his chest. He had a cute twitch about him when he was sleeping. Beth also was asleep, she was sprawled out on the hearthrug snoring loudly.  
  
As Lily's eyes came more into focus, she saw that many fifth and seventh year students were keeping them company. She apparently was the first one waken by the morning. She walked over to James and gave him a light tap.  
  
"Come on mum, five more minuets," he muttered.  
  
Lily gave a quite laugh, and he cracked his eyes.  
  
He smiled at her and yawned, "please tell me it's not Monday."  
  
"Sorry, we have about two hours until the first test," Lily replied.  
  
It took nearly thirty minuets to wake everyone in the common room up. The hardest being Beth, who usually tried to attack the person who tried to wake her.  
  
Breakfast was silent, nobody talked. James, Lily, Peter, Beth and Remus all sat staring at their plates. It was apparent none of them were hungry. Suddenly December sat down next to Beth. You could almost cut the tension with a knife. Sirius looked like December had just ripped his heart out of his chest.  
  
Remus stared up at a angry Sirius Black. The two had been avoiding each other since the Skeeter article surfaced.  
  
"Morning Padfoot," Peter tried.  
  
"Don't call me that," Sirius barked at him.  
  
December slammed her fists down onto the table. Lily knew that this time Sirius had pushed to far. "Why, because that your secret group name?" she said coldly.  
  
Sirius stared at her in amazement. December didn't know about their animagi secret. Lily couldn't take it anymore, "we'd better get going," she motioned to the group.  
  
The Marauders were truly divided. James and Remus sat towards the front of the class with Lily and Beth. While Sirius and Peter sat with December in the back. The first NEWT was terrible. And the eight that followed were not better.  
  
Lily had always heard how much worse the NEWTs were compared to the OWLS. The written part had questions that she had never even thought of. She even wondered for a few times, if she was even taking the right test for her subject. But by far, the practical portion was the worst. In her transfiguration practical she actual had to transform a chair into a decoy of herself. This was a spell that nobody in her class had even ever attempted. To make things worse it would be July before the results would be back, and their future after Hogwarts determined.  
  
It was Friday before the test were completely over, and for the first time since Christmas, it looked like everybody was enjoy their time. Lily saw James walk across the courtyard when he spotted her.  
  
"Hey you," he smiled.  
  
She collapsed into his embrace. "How'd your muggle relations practical go?" Lily asked.  
  
"Thank God it's over," James joked. "May I accompany you to dinner," he bowed politely. And Lily mocked punched him for his strange humor.  
  
"I wonder if Sirius and Remus will both be there again," Lily said with worry.  
  
"Don't worry, I know the Marauders, this will all blow over," James said confidently.  
  
"Plus, we have one more full moon left." 


	16. The Last Play Saying Goodbye

Hopefully you guys are ready, because all hell is about to break loose. While at Hogwarts James/ Lily and the gang was shielded from the tragedies of the magical world, now it will engulf them and test the limits of their friendships..Just prepare yourself..I've been told the next section is a tearjerker...(sighs)  
  
Thank-you for all the kind reviews..You guys are great!!! I'll be updating soon.  
  
Read and Review, please!!!!! Let me know what you guys think so far!  
  
And remember nothing is my own..  
  
************************************************************  
  
Chapter sixteen: The Last Play Saying Goodbye  
  
Now that the N.E.W.Ts were finally over the end of Hogwarts was setting in with the Seventh years. This was the biggest step any of them had ever taken in their lives. Lily sat on the courtyard bench watching a few first year students talking about their summer holiday. Lily still remembered that first year. She had been so excited to go home back then. She was looking forward to her and Petunia and their late night conversations. She couldn't wait to tell her parents all about her magical education. Now, she had nothing to look forward to. What if she never saw December, Beth and Dreamy again. What if she drifted away from James. It was a very frightening time in the wizarding world.  
  
Her last memories at Hogwarts weren't exactly picture perfect. December had finally set her foot down. She told Sirius to either get over the Skeeter article or get over her. While Sirius and Remus weren't friends, they were starting to be civil to one another again. Lily knew that tonight was the last full moon the Marauders would ever experience at Hogwarts. This was the ending of an era. She prayed that all those difficulties building between the Marauders could be resolved tonight.  
  
"Hey Lils, what you doing out here?" December yelled as she ran up to Lily.  
  
"Just thinking," Lily confessed.  
  
December smiled, "yea, I'm going to miss this place to."  
  
Lily pulled he legs into her chest, "I can't believe it's over."  
  
"I can, I mean now we get to be real adults," December said sarcastically.  
  
Lily felt like crying, "It's so dark out there right now, I'm scared."  
  
She felt the friendly arm of December around her shoulders, "me too."  
  
The two girls walked arm in arm to the Great Hall. There wasn't too many feasts left.  
  
"I can't believe tomorrow is the End of the Year feast," December sighed.  
  
Lily smiled, he was thinking about the full moon.  
  
The Great Hall was bustling with happy students all excited about the holiday.  
  
"I was wondering where you two were," James welcomed.  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Nervous about tonight?" she whispered.  
  
"You have no idea," he confessed.  
  
It had taken James best negotiation skills to convince Sirius to transform tonight. Sirius and Remus were sitting together, but there was still a lot of repair needed in there friendship. December was also learning to tread softly. Her and Sirius had an understanding, and he knew that December was the kind of girl that would make good on her threats.  
  
The group divided into their normal conversation patterns. With the exception of Beth. Normally she would talk and giggle with December and Lily, but tonight she was having a perfectly happy conversation with Peter.  
  
Peter was normally the odd man out, he lacked the confidence and grace of the other Marauders. Since the tension between Sirius and Remus, Peter had suddenly developed a staggering self confidence. He was almost an entirely different person, and Beth apparently was eating it up. She was in full flirt mode, laughing and batting her eyes.  
  
"I thought she was serious with Bagman?" Sirius asked, noticing Beth talking to Peter.  
  
December gave him a sly smile, "you know us girls are never satisfied."  
  
Sirius looked quickly at Remus and turned his head back to his plate.  
  
"Tick, tock," sneered Severus Snape.  
  
Severus Snape and Anthony Points were standing confidently in direct line of the Marauders.  
  
"What do you prats want?" warned James.  
  
Just the sign of the Slytherins had united the Marauders. Sirius had his hand on his wand, and Remus already had his drawn.  
  
"Just thought we'd remind you guys there are no rules after Hogwarts, watch your back," Points jeered.  
  
Lily thought she saw him grin at Peter. The Slytherins walked away without incidence.  
  
"I hate those jerks," Remus muttered.  
  
Sirius acted like he was going to join Remus in dicing the Slytherins verbally, but changed his mind before he did. He apparently wasn't ready to make complete peace with him yet.  
  
That night the common room was more active than usual. Remus had went straight to the Shrieking Shack right after dinner. It was approaching the nine o'clock hour. James tapped Sirius on the knee and motioned towards the clock. He reluctantly nodded. Peter was still chatting with Beth. James couldn't remember Peter every being so talkative. He smiled and looked over at Lily who was playing a game of wizards chess with December.  
  
He bent down and gave Lily a quick kiss, "I've gotta go," he whispered.  
  
She grabbed him behind his head and kissed him deeply, "be careful."  
  
Sirius winked at December, "Don't wait up for me love."  
  
December waved her hand to motion him to leave. Sirius and James walked over to Peter and collected him from Beth, and the three lifelong friends snuck out the portrait door.  
  
Beth walked over to Lily and December, "what you guys think of Peter?" she inquired.  
  
December looked up from her intense game, "what about Bagman?"  
  
"Oh, it doesn't hurt to have a spare," Beth joked.  
  
Lily let out a laugh, "I think December is rubbing off on you."  
  
"It only took seven years," December added.  
  
Beth giggled and laid back on the couch, "I think Peter is a cutie."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. Dreamy Johnston walked over and sat next to Beth.  
  
"Peter is a very good kisser," she informed her.  
  
Lily almost fell over when December let out a choke. Dreamy apparently like the response she had generated, and she returned to her silent stare into the fire.  
  
"You kissed Peter?" Beth asked excitedly.  
  
Dreamy grinned but didn't respond.  
  
"Oh my God!" Beth went into a giggle fit. Beth and her boys.  
  
The Marauders were already enjoying there last great Marauder adventure. It was easier for Sirius to be civil to Remus when they were Padfoot and Moony. Prongs was happy that things were seeming normal. They decided not to go into Hogmeade due to their last encounter. They played in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
The night passed quickly. Before any of them realized, the morning was creeping upon them. The thing that had held the Marauders together, what defined them as a group, was now over. It hit them hard on the way back from the Astronomy tower.  
  
"It's over," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Yea, I know," James agreed.  
  
Peter gave a wicked grin, "I don't know what you guys are so depressed about?"  
  
James stopped at looked at Peter, " what brought on this surge of courage?"  
  
Peter dropped his eyes to the floor, "I'm just excited, that's all."  
  
They three boys finally made it to their dormitory, where they all crashed into a deep sleep. It was close to lunch time before they finally resurfaced. James was still attempting to wake up with Lily attacked him in the common room.  
  
She kissed him passionately, "I just realized how much I'm going to miss you."  
  
James smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze. They walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand. December and Sirius were already at the table, and Sirius was talking about what he was planning on doing when he finally got his NEWT results.  
  
Lily felt her heart pounding in his chest, she hated the thought of leaving Hogwarts forever.  
  
"Hey D, I'm suppose to go talk to Professor McGonagall about my recommendations for Head Girl next year, wanna come?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yea, I could use a walk," December agreed. She kissed Sirius on the cheek and left the Great Hall with Lily.  
  
Remus entered the Great Hall a moment later. "Hey guys," he said weakly.  
  
"Hey Moony," Sirius responded.  
  
James jerked his head up towards Sirius. Remus smiled and said, "so I'm Moony again?"  
  
"Yea, I was thinking about that," Sirius joked. "I mean, I'm Sirius Black."  
  
James almost coughed up his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Don't laugh Prongs," Sirius barked, "the Marauders are more important than a silly article or a girl."  
  
Remus smiled "I'm sorry Padfoot, friends?" he held out his hand.  
  
Sirius laughed and pulled Remus into a bear like hug, "as long as your okay with me dating December."  
  
"Just don't marry her, okay?" Remus joked.  
  
They three boys laughed like old times. Suddenly James looked around the Great Hall, "where is Peter?"  
  
Sirius shrugged, but Remus had a worried expression on his face.  
  
"He's been acting, strange, lately," Remus said with concern.  
  
Sirius looked over at the cups holding the jewels for the House Cup.  
  
"Looks like Gryffindor wins again," Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Did you expect any less?" James said arrogantly.  
  
Sirius smiled, "well, it's our last night." He lowered his voice "I think it's time to plan the finally Marauder prank."  
  
The night came quickly. The End of The Year Feast was a celebration to end all celebrations. Dumbledore had just announced the winners of the House Cup. They Gryffindor table let out a loud cheer. Sirius gave Remus and James a sly wink, and the final Marauder prank began.  
  
Lily caught the look intended for James and she quickly snapped her head over to the Gryffindor table. The Slytherins human head had all been replaced by Lion heads. They were roaring loudly. To top off the prank, a gigantic green banner flashing green letters spelling "Slytherins Suck."  
  
The great hall busted into applause, and the final Marauder prank received a standing ovation. The four Marauders stood up and took a bow. While the Slytherins were being counter cursed by the professors, McGonagall was leading the Marauders out of the Great Hall to receive the final punishment.  
  
When the boys finally joined the girls in the Gryffindor common room late that evening they were jeering about the memory of all there Hogwart memories. The Gryffindor seventh years stayed up all night, remembering all the goodtime, all the bad times and everything in between.  
  
"You know guys, we need a picture, so we'll never forget this moment," Beth said happily. She ran up the dorm room stairs and grabbed her magical camera.  
  
She asked a second year student to take a picture. The entire group gathered around the fire. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, Lily, December, Beth and Dreamy. It was such a happy time. 


	17. December Remembers

Never fear...this is not the last chapter, but the story is going to take a dramatic turn from being a romance to being an angst..I hope you guys will still enjoy the story line, I just couldn't imagine this next section of story being happy...  
  
This is actually another story all together.. Dark Memories: The Tragedy of Lily and James..but I decided to lump it all together in one story this time...Well thank-you to all my reviews...This past chapter many of the reviews made me cry..Well happy reading...and never fear..I'll probably have another chapter up before the end of the night..  
  
Nothing is my Own!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter 17: December Remembers  
  
A unseen figure stands behind the happy group of seventh years and sees the camera snap the picture. She turns and slowly disappears.  
  
December Noel O'Riley pulls herself out of the silvery liquid of the pensive. She saw so many memories floating around her. She again was in a dark cold room, alone. Tears were streaming down and her face, and her heart was aching.  
  
On her desk was the picture taken the last night of her seventh year at Hogwarts. A smiling group of friends, looking forward to and dreading the future. The faces all smiling at her, waving in ignorance. It had been 20 years since that picture was taken.  
  
Next to the picture was a tear stained letter written in familiar handwriting.  
  
Dearest December,  
  
I didn't want you hear the news from a stranger. It is tearing me apart to write this, but another one of our numbers has fallen. Sirius has joined Lily, James, Dreamy and Beth in the great unknown. I know we haven't spoken to one another since the tragedy of Lily and James, but you have to know the truth. Sirius was innocent. I cannot disclose any more in this letter in case it falls into the wrong hands. Just know, I spoke with him about you before his death, he loved you, and he wanted you to know that. I hope we can reunite soon. We have much to discuss.  
  
Forever Yours,  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
The letter had caught December O'Riley completely off guard. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her tear stained face was so unfamiliar. Her once classic appearance had faded. Her once radiant hair now was short a dull. Her beautiful smile hidden by a deep longing sadness. A few more tears fell onto the paper, and December held her breath. She looked around her office in amusement. She had hidden from her past for sixteen years. That terrible October night when three of the people she had loved most in the world had been stripped away from her. Lily and James had in trusted her with their pensive. Because of the dark times, Lily felt that the pensive would be the only way for her son to know who his parents were. She was right. The night Voldemort killed them, Professor Dumbledore had delivered the Pensive to December's door. He told her she would know when to let Harry met his parents.  
  
She hid in the office inside the Auror Academy most of the time. She was destined to become a famous Auror, but because of her pain, she had settled for a teaching position. She instructed would be Auror, it kept her busy and helped her forget.  
  
December began sobbing uncontrollably. The picture still smiling back at her. All of them dead or worse. All of them except two. She wanted to forget about them, to move on with her life. She tried so many times to become someone different. Yet, she still remained unmarried, reclusive and completely alone. Her only comforts were the pensive and a few old memories that still lingered in her mind. Those memories reminded her of a happier time.  
  
She picked up a letter from Hogwarts addressed to her. Professor Dumbledore had asked her to take on the Defense of Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. He had asked her every year for the past four years. She close her eyes, maybe it was time to take Dumbledore up on his offer. Going to Hogwarts meant she would have to confront her past. She had heard how much Harry looked like James, how he had Lily's eyes. It would be like seeing a ghost.  
  
She thought back to Sirius, what had Remus meant, he was innocent. Sirius was one of the loves of December life. They had always been on again, off again. She had often said they were destined to fail. She had passed him for dead when he was thrown in Azkaban, he might as well have been. She never believed that he was a dead eater, she couldn't believe that he would kill James and Lily. But everything she knew, told her that he did.  
  
When Sirius escaped from Azkaban, December felt more alive that she had in years. She always thought he'd burst through her door, and sweep her off her feet. Guilty or not, she would have run off with him. It was a happy thought that entered her mind of a daily basis. Now, this letter had killed her hope again. Sirius Black was dead, and it pained her to know that she'd never see him again.  
  
December knew that the time was coming when she'd have to face Remus Lupin again. She missed Remus, but she wasn't sure who he was anymore. His life was difficult, and people hated him because of something he couldn't help. She loved Remus, but it was different than Sirius. She had almost torn the two friends apart on more than one occasion.  
  
December wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. She felt so empty. For a brief moment she thought about responding to Remus letter, but she knew she wouldn't. It wasn't the right time. She received the letter almost three weeks earlier. Since then, the rumors had been confirmed. What she dreaded was becoming truth. Voldemort was back, and she couldn't hide any longer.  
  
It was time to face her past, it was time to see Lupin again, and it was time to introduce Harry to his parents in the only way he every could. She stared at the pensive with desperation. She had viewed her Hogwarts memories may times, but always stopped before it went any further. Past those memories were just things she never wanted to see again. Yet, she knew the day would come where she would have to face them. She had to know what memories were in that small bowl before she could let Harry in.  
  
She dipped her fingers into the silvery liquid, and felt herself fall again. 


	18. Dark Memories: The Tragedy of Lily and J...

You guys have no idea what your reviews mean to me. This is the second installment to my story...  
  
Dark Memories: The Tragedy of Lily and James  
  
I was going to divide it into two separate published works, but I decided to keep it as one. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you enjoyed my Seventh Year one. It took a lot out of me to write this one, because it is so dark. It will probably make you cry a bit, and if I accomplish my goal, you'll never look at the HP books the same way again.  
  
Remember nothing is my own.  
  
Read and Review...  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter one: Forbidden Memories  
  
December O'Riley laughed hard as Sirius Black spun her in the cool autumn air.  
  
"Your such a flirt," she teased.  
  
Lily and James walked close behind them, arm in arm. It had been three years since they had left the safety of Hogwarts, and due to the dangerous nature of the wizarding world, smiles and good times came rarely.  
  
The four school hood friends walked happily down the streets of Hogmeade just like old time.  
  
"So, what are you and James doing tonight?" December asked Lily.  
  
"Just hanging out around the house," Lily said casually, "you guys are welcome to come over."  
  
"We wouldn't want to be in the way of the newly weds," she said sarcastically.  
  
"D, we've been married over a year," Lily said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.  
  
December had that look in her eyes, she was about to vulgar, "sex already getting old."  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Yep," December said proudly.  
  
Lily decided to take advantage of the opportunity, "so when are you and Sirius going to get married.?"  
  
December stopped cold in her tracks, "Lils, that is not funny."  
  
December and Sirius could have been the spokes couple for how not to have a successful relationship. At this moment they weren't together, technically. Yet, this technicality changed on a routine basis. Both of them were content on just having fun, and if it lead them to each other on occasion, they accepted it.  
  
"So your not planning on spending the night with him tonight?" Lily pushed.  
  
December rolled her eyes, "that's a low blow Lils."  
  
"Or is that what you plan on doing tonight?" Lily laughed.  
  
December cocked her nose towards the night sky, and caught up with the boys in front of them. It amazed Lily how sensitive December was on the subject of Sirius.  
  
James was right, Lily was the girl he had married. It took him almost two years after Hogwarts to finally propose, but he did it. It was a short engagement, and now the happy couple was inseparable. December had been bitter about the marriage at first, since Lily was her roommate, but now she was living with Beth things were better. It seemed that the only time either Beth or December got to see Lily was if James was included. And where James was, Sirius was close to follow.  
  
James and Sirius were working in positions for the department of muggle relations and Lily was doing accounting work for Griggotts. December had the most exciting career in the group, she was approaching her graduation from Auror academy. She had surprisingly been accepted, and taken the position on a gamble. Beth also had an exciting job, her X-boyfriend Ludo Bagman had got her a position with the International Quidditch Federation. She worked in the planning and development office.  
  
"I love you," James whispered into Lily's ear.  
  
She turned a light shade of scarlet, for some reason those words always made her blush. He kissed her forehead, and held her in a tight embrace as they walked.  
  
A mischievous grin formed on Sirius face and he grabbed December in a violent embrace, "I love you sweetheart," he mocked.  
  
He gave a few slobbery kisses on her face before she finally broke away from his embrace.  
  
"Yuck!" December cooed.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked innocently.  
  
She grabbed Lily out of James arms in protest, and walked a few paces in front of the boys.  
  
"Hey Prongs, 12 O'Clock," Sirius muttered straining his neck to see a young girl as she walked by.  
  
"Padfoot, grow-up," James said shortly.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "what, your not dead yet! Oh I forgot, you got married, your worse than dead." Sirius laughed as he slapped James on the back.  
  
"Your so tactless Sirius," James said coolly.  
  
James motioned to the girls in front of them, "so what's up with you and December?"  
  
Sirius suddenly turned semi serious, " nothing really, we're just friends."  
  
James looked skeptically at Sirius, but decided to drop the subject.  
  
As they walked by the window of the post office, Lily gave a shutter. A list of potential death eaters glowed in the front window. Anthony Points was the newest name added to the list. Lily remember that coldness about him when he and his Slytherin friends had attacked her during her seventh year. She smiled at James remembering how he had saved her.  
  
"So, how is Beth doing?" James asked December suddenly.  
  
"Good, she's been busy," December said flatly.  
  
James knew what was bugging December, Beth and Peter had been dating about a month, and she was feeling like she was about to lose another roommate.  
  
"I hear her and Peter have been spending a lot of time together," James continued.  
  
"I suppose, I don't really get to talk to her all that much," December said emotionless. Lily gave James a warning poke in the side, she knew that this wasn't a great subject to discuss with December. She thought Peter had become a sneaky prat, who was always meddling in everybody's business. Personally, Lily thought December was just lonely and misdirecting her emotions.  
  
"So you guys coming over tonight or not?" Lily asked loudly to catch everybody's attention.  
  
December gave Sirius a strange look, and he gave a yawn. "I think I'm going to go home a catch a nap," Sirius said as he stretched.  
  
"Yea, I have a lot of studying to do," December added.  
  
James cracked a grin, "if you guys want a night alone, just tell us."  
  
December look shocked, and Sirius just winked at her.  
  
"December I had no idea," he joked.  
  
She punched him rather hard in the side, "don't get your hopes up Sirius, I really am going home."  
  
He pouted his lips and batted his eyes, "okay but it's your loss." He turned his head in the direction of the young girl that had recently passed him, "I'm sure I can find someone, I mean something else to preoccupy my time."  
  
He winked at James, "I'll see you guys." He dashed off in the direction of the girl he had been watching.  
  
He wasn't going to be alone if he didn't have to be.  
  
December sighed, and then turned and smile at her happily coupled friends, "well, I better get going to."  
  
Before either of them could say a word she apparated.  
  
"I wish those two would just get over themselves," Lily muttered.  
  
James laughed at Lily's naïve perception of Sirius and December. What she saw as a doomed relationship, James saw as the closest either of them would ever come to settling down.  
  
The two walked in a comfortable hug to a small coffee shop on the edge of town. "Cup of Joe?" James joked pointing at the sign.  
  
Lily gave a distorted grin, "no, I'm not really feeling all that well."  
  
Worry entered James expression, "what's wrong."  
  
She smiled at him, "nothing dear, I think I might have caught I minor stomach bug."  
  
A couple of hours later Lily sat in front of the burning fire reading a book. She was always reading. James was going over some paperwork that he meant to do earlier, but had procrastinated so long that he had forgotten about it until they got home.  
  
"What does your day look like tomorrow?" James asked Lily.  
  
She removed her nose from the book she was reading, " we have a meeting, again." She sighed and James noticed her shutter.  
  
"We don't' have to go if you don't want to," James said sympathetically.  
  
Lily looked deeply at him, "we have a responsibility."  
  
"Damn the responsibility, if you want to quit the Order we will," James said a little to vocally.  
  
"James, quite, someone might be listening," she looked nervously around the room and then stared deep into the fire.  
  
"I love you James, and we both know that we're doing the right thing," Lily smiled.  
  
James tried to force a smile and pulled Lily off the chair on onto the couch close to him, "I just couldn't bare to lose you." He felt tears building deep behind his eyes at that thought.  
  
"Hey, we're in this together, your not going to lose me," Lily promised.  
  
James felt his heart falter, "it was such a close shave last time," he closed his eyes at the memory.  
  
Lily shook him gently, "we made it though, we defied him for the second time!"  
  
He looked deep into those eyes, those familiar eyes, "I almost lost you."  
  
She knew he was right, but they didn't have a choice. They couldn't quit now, they were in too deep. 


	19. Working

I hope everyone is still reading...I'm worried I may have lost some of you when I jumped this story from a romance to an angst...I think you'll like the change if you give it a chance..Thanks to all my loyal reviewers..you guys are great!!!  
  
Remember Nothing is My Own  
  
Read and Review  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter two: Working  
  
Lily awoke suddenly, her stomach was turning circles, and her head felt like it was going to explode.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" James asked as he followed her to the bathroom.  
  
Her head was hanging over the toilet and she was giving violent heaves.  
  
"I'm fine," she managed to choke out.  
  
James felt his stomach turn green, and he decided to go downstairs to get her something to drink. She had been so sick lately, and he was worried. When he returned Lily had composed herself.  
  
She smiled at him pleasantly, "your going to be late to work."  
  
He knew she was right, but he didn't want to leave her.  
  
"Remember eight tonight," she reminded him.  
  
He lowered his head, he didn't want to go, he wanted to get as far away from all this darkness as he possibly could. "Lily love, we don't have to go."  
  
She looked up at him and placed her hand on his face, "yes we do."  
  
Lily stood-up and gave him a gentle nudge towards the door, "go, I'll be fine."  
  
He kissed her cheek and smiled, "I'll see you tonight."  
  
He apparated.  
  
Lily stared at the spot her beloved husband had just disappeared from. She turned towards the sink and splashed some cold water over her face, "what's wrong with me," she muttered.  
  
She hadn't been feeling well for over two weeks. She felt sick every morning, she was achy and she had almost completely lost her appetite. She walked into her bedroom and tried to compose herself. She was running behind schedule again.  
  
Lily worked at Gringotts as a accountant, it took a special person to deal with the goblin's foul personalities. She wasn't doing the job because she love the work. She was doing it because it was her duty. James and she were member of a very secret and dangerous society. The Order of the Phoenix was a group of powerful wizards and witched fighting against the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lily's connection at the wizards bank allowed the Order to track illegal dark funds. Lily and James had foiled two major financial conspiracies against Voldemort the past two years. The first one happened almost right after Lily and James finished Hogwarts.  
  
Lily had gotten the job, and when she was doing some boring number crunching, she stumbled across a fishy account. She didn't know who to confront with this issue, because the goblins were determined to stay neutral in this wizarding war. James had urged her to go to Dumbledore. The favor he had asked of her had turned out to be the greatest sacrifice of her life. It had placed James and Lily in mortal danger many times. She smiled at the head goblin, Rigger. He looked at her sharply and returned to his book keeping.  
  
She was use to being ignored by the goblins, they were strictly work, no play. Lily organized her desk and started going over her daily account review. The majority of them were the typical normal wizarding accounts. Some of them were small, some were large, but basically they all had the same appearance. She shuffled through the piles, looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. That is when another dark account jumped out at her.  
  
Account of Tom Riddle, 1,000,000 Galleons, "curious," Lily muttered. That name seemed so familiar, she pulled out her wand, "copious," a copy of the report suddenly appeared and she stuffed it into her robe.  
  
"James, what exciting on the agenda today?" Sirius asked as James made his way to his desk.  
  
"Exciting, this place," James said flatly.  
  
"Yea, remind me again why were working here?" Sirius barked.  
  
James shot him a warning glare. The reason that Sirius and James suffered through this terrible job was because of the Order. They needed people inside the Ministry, just to make sure nothing happened . There were plenty of high ranking officials associated with the Order, but they needed some lower level employees to keep an eye on things, if a hostile take over did occur, than chances were that Sirius and James would be some of the last to be affect.  
  
Sirius pulled out his wand, "I'm bored," he said evilly.  
  
James refrained from laughing, somethings never changed.  
  
"Have you talked to Remus lately?" Sirius asked hopeful.  
  
"No, he's still looking for a job," James trailed off.  
  
They both knew how much Remus Lupin was struggling, the article written my Rita Skeeter about Remus being a werewolf apparently was affecting him even past Hogwarts.  
  
"Damn, that sucks," Sirius muttered.  
  
James lowered his head, "yea, are you two talking again?"  
  
Sirius looked at James, the relationship between Sirius and Remus was about as unstable as Sirius's relationship with December. Sirius didn't answer the question.  
  
"Potter, Black what are you guys doing?" croaked their angry boss Mr. Hobbs.  
  
"Working sir," Sirius said innocently.  
  
Mr. Hobbs sneered his nose, "lazy kids," he muttered as he walked back into his office. Sirius gritted his teeth, "Damn I hate that man."  
  
James wasn't listening, he was staring at something on his desk. It was a picture of a muggle home, simple, sweet and innocent looking. At first glance it looked like the million other house pictures that were being monitored, but at closer examination you could clearly see the dark mark burning through the front windows.  
  
"Sirius, take a look at this," James urged.  
  
"What it's just another stupid muggle house," Sirius said curtly.  
  
James gave him a frustrated look and he pointed at the window.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Sirius swore.  
  
James nodded at Sirius, this was something the Order was going to want to see. Sirius glanced over at Mr. Hobb's office then quickly rolled the picture up and hid it inside his robes.  
  
They both started working, hoping not to draw attention to their guilty expressions. The day finally drew to a close. It had been a long day and James glanced down at the clock on his desk, it was approaching the eight o'clock hour, and he knew that there was someplace he had to be.  
  
"Hey mate, you ready?" Sirius asked.  
  
James nodded and both of them apparated to their secret meeting.  
  
"Hey love," Lily said sweetly as she kissed James hello.  
  
"Don't I get one?" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"No," Lily said casually.  
  
"Damn," Sirius laughed.  
  
The meetings were so formal, everyone on edge. The famous Auror, Alastor Moody was the first to take the floor. He was paranoid of everything. It was him that insisted that the meeting be conducted so formally.  
  
"The death eaters are on the prowl again," he began, "we think their planning on attacking Southern London this week."  
  
He held out a sheet of paper, "I need a list of volunteers who are prepared to parole the suspected areas."  
  
Alastor Moody grumbled something under his breath and walked over to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Here, Here, the Meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is now in session. Please, raise your wand if you have information to disclose. Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore now has the floor."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and began with the evening announcements, " I am sorry to inform the group another one of our numbers have fallen, Dorcas Meadows was killed by Voldemort himself this past week, a moment of silence in respect to her memory."  
  
Lily lowered her head and Peter Pettigrew patted her on the back, she smiled back at him.  
  
"Thank-you" she mouthed.  
  
Dumbledore broke he moment of silence, "now, on to more important business. Alastor Moody and myself have been discussing a serious issue within our numbers. An abundance of evidence suggests that there is a traitor within our midst. We do not believe that this person is a direct member of the Order, but be very cautious of who you disclose information to. Trust no one." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
Alastor Moody broke in, "I however believe that the traitor is with us right now, and be warned you will be discovered and punished. So help me."  
  
Dumbledore held up his hand to calm Moody.  
  
"Well, shall we proceed?" Dumbledore said lightly.  
  
There were many hands, and many motions. Finally Lily raised her hand to be recognized by the floor, " I have new evidence of dark money funds at Gringotts."  
  
Moody motioned towards Lily , "Lily Potter now has the floor."  
  
"I found this at Gringotts," she held up the copied document.  
  
"Bring it forward," bellowed Moody.  
  
Lily stood up and approached the front of the group, Dumbledore's eyes widened as he viewed the document.  
  
"Oh dear," he muttered. "This is a serious situation presented here. Thank- you Mrs. Potter we might be requiring your assistance on this one."  
  
Lily nodded and headed back to her seat.  
  
James was recognized by the floor next. Him and Sirius presented their photographic information to the group.  
  
"Damn death eaters now hiding in muggles neighborhoods," Moody barked.  
  
"Thank-you gentlemen, this will be investigated," Dumbledore said politely.  
  
"Are there any other reports," he continued. "Very well, this meeting is adjourned, please pick up your assignments before you leave."  
  
Lily approached the head table, fearing the worst.  
  
Assignment: Lily and James Potter  
Clean out Riddle account  
Tie-up any un-paid accounts  
Connect to the account  
Stake out Friday 7 PM  
Gringotts bank, protect  
Sealed funds.  
  
Lily sighed, she hated these kind of assignments, "not again."  
  
James looked at Lily with fear, "please tell me it's good," he was worried.  
  
Lily shook her head.  
  
Sirius was talking with Peter about their assignments. James gave him a sharp fearful look. 


	20. Thrice Defied

Thank-you everyone who is still reading and reviewing my story... It really means a lot to me, I'm just so happy you guys like my work. This part of my story is going to move a bit slow, but in a couple of chapters I will hopefully have you on the edge of your seat!!!!  
  
Read and Review...  
  
Nothing is my Own.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter three: Thrice Defied  
  
"Enter Strangers, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there."  
  
Lily shuttered as she passed under those words at Gringotts. She often felt like something was living in the passageways beneath her office. She could vaguely make out grunts and silent roars. The goblins were very secretive about their security measures, and even more secretive about their punishments. If they every caught Lily snooping around with Wizarding accounts, getting fired would be the last of her concerns.  
  
She smiled politely as she passed Rigger in her morning routine, he lifted his head a spoke, "are you hiding something Mrs. Potter?"  
  
Lily was startled, "no," she said suddenly.  
  
It seemed like an eternity, but he stood there searching her up and down. "Very well," he finally said.  
  
Lily rushed to her desk, and dashed out of the view of the head goblin. She was shaking nervously as she searched through her daily reports, she was searching for two words in particular. She shuffled quickly, anxiety filling her with dread.  
  
"What if Rigger knows, what if he's watching me at this very moment," she though frantically.  
  
Finally those precious two words appeared, Tom Riddle. The account was still untouched. She quickly snatched the file and hide it under her robes. Her heart was racing, but she knew what she had to do. There was filing cabinet on the third floor for protected or sealed accounts. Wizards and witches who owed the bank money, or were in debt to any of the goblin's connections were protected and sealed. They were untouchable.  
  
Rigger didn't raise his head as Lily casually walked by him on her way to the third floor. She was grateful. Her heart felt like it was about to burst. Beads of sweat forming on her forehead. When she reached the desk of the goblin who guarded the protected or seal accounts she felt her heart stop.  
  
"I need to check an account," she said quickly.  
  
"Name," the goblin said emotionless, not looking up from his book.  
  
"Lily Potter," she replied.  
  
He stared up at her, "remember, nothing comes out of this room without the permission of Rigger," he reminded her.  
  
"I understand," she agreed.  
  
"Enter," he said looking back down at his book.  
  
She rushed over to a filing cabinet and shoved the file under it's appropriate letter. She had gotten away with it, her task was done.  
  
"May I inquire what your doing up here Mrs. Potter?" asked and eerie voice.  
  
"Mr. Rigger, I was looking for information on an account I'm reviewing," she lied.  
  
He squinted his eyes, "which account?"  
  
She felt her heart leap up into her chest, "the Bagman account," she thought quickly.  
  
"I wasn't aware that was one of your accounts?" he accused. She was starting to panic, her face had gone pale, and she was forgetting to breath.  
  
"Mr. Bagman is a personal friend of mine, and he asked me to check to see what his debt with the bank was," she was getting desperate.  
  
The corners of Rigger's mouth cracked, "I thought higher of you Mrs. Potter. Associating with that crook Ludo Bagman."  
  
Lily was feeling some relief, "I apologize for my sneakiness, I was just looking our for the best interest of the bank."  
  
Rigger was obviously trying to decide whether or not believed her story. "Very well," he finally said, "carry on, and report to me on the status of his account."  
  
Rigger walked swiftly back to the guard desk, and muttered something to the goblin at the desk. Lily pulled out the Bagman file, anxious not to raise any more suspicions about what she was truly doing.  
  
She gather the information and dashed back to her office, with a minor stop to get cleared by the guard goblin at the desk.  
  
Only one last task to do to clear up any loose ends on the Riddle account. She looked through the accounts pending file, a payout of 900 gallaons was due to come out that evening, "disappeara," she muttered. The paper disappeared and Lily smiled with relief.  
  
She pulled out the information she had collected on Bagman's account, and began to prepare a analysis for Rigger, it was going to be a long day.  
  
About five hours passed without incident, that's when it happened. A strange looking woman dressed in black approached one of the goblin tellers.  
  
"Do you have your key?" he asked.  
  
She passed the key silently to him. He took it in his hands and closely examined it.  
  
"I'm sorry, but that account is sealed," he informed her.  
  
She lifted her cold eyes, "what?" she said in an evil tone.  
  
"That account is sealed," he repeated.  
  
"Impossible!" she protested. "Check your records again, I have already placed a request to transfer 900 gallaons this very evening."  
  
The goblin looked into a small orb placed discretely on his desk, "I'm sorry, there is no record of that request. That account is sealed," he said coldly. "good day."  
  
"YOU STUPID CREATURE," she yelled, "I DEMANDED TO SPEAK TO YOUR SUPERIOR."  
  
"May I help you," Rigger said coolly from behind.  
  
"Yes, this associate of yours is saying my account is sealed," she said hatefully.  
  
The goblin teller, passed his orb over to Rigger who smirked, "I'm sorry but the account is sealed, our hands are tied."  
  
"DAMN YOU FILTY CREATURES," she tried to calm herself, "there must be some mistake."  
  
"Mam, nothing is taken into our out of our sealed room without my permission," he turned hatefully on his heels, "there has been no mistake."  
  
The dark woman was fuming, she spun around and Lily recognized her immediately. Bellatrix Black was gripping her wand under her robes, debating whether to attack and fight her way to the sealed funds. Lily gasped, and tried to make herself unseen. It was too late.  
  
"YOU," she shrilled. She pushed her way over to Lily's desk, "what is a filthy mudblood doing in a wizarding establishment such as this?" she asked hatefully.  
  
"Hello Bellatrix," Lily said politely.  
  
Bellatrix looked cautiously around the room. Her eyes wandered on all the goblins now eyeing her and Lily, yet her eyes found there way back to her school mate.  
  
"I know it was you," she said softly. "You've been warned."  
  
Bellatrix cracked a sadistic grin and walked out the door. Lily wasn't sure how long she stared at the door. She knew Bellatrix was evil, she wasn't accused of being a death eater yet, but Lily's heart told her that she was one.  
  
It took nearly two hours of steady work to drown out the image of Bellatrix Black. Lily was working vigorously on her assigned accounts, when she heard one of the goblins tell Rigger, "good evening."  
  
Lily pretended not to notice that everyone was leaving the bank, she had to stay. She had a gut feeling that the death eaters would attack the bank. She pulled Dumbledore's list out of her pocket, stake out 7 o'clock.  
  
She slowly began to gather her things, the members of the Order would be gather outside in Diagon alley soon.  
  
"It's time to close up Mrs. Potter," Rigger said shortly.  
  
Lily smiled politely at him, "of course."  
  
She gather her things and with a few delay, made her way out the front doors.  
  
James Potter was waiting for her beautiful wife outside, and his heart melted when she finally appeared.  
  
"Hello love," she said sweetly before giving him a welcoming kiss.  
  
"How did it go?" Sirius muttered quietly.  
  
Lily gave him a worried glare, "fine," she said almost in a unheard whispered.  
  
"Excellent," he muttered to himself.  
  
"Who else is meeting us tonight?" Lily asked her two male companions.  
  
"Peter will be here shortly. He had some type of delay," James said as he glanced around.  
  
Lily looked back up towards the bank.  
  
"Enter Strangers, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed, For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there."  
  
"I think we're going to need more help than that tonight," she said quickly.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked .  
  
"Not here," she warned. "Go tell Dumbledore that there will be an attack tonight."  
  
James had sweat beads forming on his forehead, and he was starting to understand the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Lily, you go, me and Sirius will stay here and wait," James tried.  
  
"No," she said quickly, "you two don't know the banks secrets, you could get killed if you don't know what your doing."  
  
James knew she was right.  
  
Sirius nodded, "I'll be quick." He apparated.  
  
James pulled Lily close, "don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He sounded unconvinced.  
  
A loud pop sounded just a few feet behind them and caused them both to jump.  
  
"Hey guys, where is Sirius?" said Peter looking around happily.  
  
"He's gone to get." James lowered his voice "help."  
  
James pulled Peter very close so only he could hear, "there is going to be a death eater attack tonight on Gringotts."  
  
Peter's face went pale white, "are you sure?"  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Oh My God, what are we suppose to do?" Peter asked worriedly.  
  
Lily spoke up this time, "hold them off until help arrives."  
  
James felt a horrible pain pierce his stomach. He had a feeling that Lily had no idea of what she was suggesting.  
  
"Well, we better hide, so we'll at least have the element of surprise," Peter suggested. James nodded in support of the idea.  
  
Sirius arrived at the headquarters of the Order in a panicked fashion.  
  
"Black, what on Earth is wrong with you," croaked Alastor Moody.  
  
"Attack on Grigotts tonight," he choked out.  
  
"Bloody hell," Moody swore. "Well what are we waiting for?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "James, Lily and Peter are already there, but we're going to need more help."  
  
Moody nodded his head in agreement, "the Longbottoms are in the kitchen I'll get them." "Frank, Alice come out here will ya," Moody said loudly.  
  
"Alastor is something wrong?" Alice asked as she made her appearance in the doorway.  
  
"Yea, grab Frank. There is going to an attack on Gringotts and we need all the help we can get."  
  
Sirius, Moody, Frank and Alice all aparated quickly back to Gringotts.  
  
The sun began to fade in the evening sky, and Lily felt a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
James watched the bank intensely, wand drawn. Peter was pale white, apparently from fear. Lily tried to smile at him. He didn't even notice.  
  
"Someone is coming," James whispered quickly. Lily peered over James head and saw a fearful sight. A group of 10 or more cloaked individuals were floating down the streets of Hogmeade, towards the bank. Lily threw herself against their shielding wall, and grabbed her chest. There were too many of them. James was staring intensely at the direction of the death eaters, he was going to deliver the first wave of the attack.  
  
"James, we'll be killed if we take them alone," Peter begged.  
  
James gave Peter a disappointed look. Lily was shaking in fear, she knew Peter was right.  
  
"We can's just sit here," James argued.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA," pierced a high pitched voice at the front of the group, and an old man walking quietly on the side of the street fell over dead.  
  
Lily placed her hands on her mouth to muffle her cried. James felt his adrenaline rushing through his veins.  
  
"STUMPY," he screamed aiming his wand towards the leader of this dark group.  
  
The cloaked figure flew back 20 feet and landed motionless on his back. The first draw was made, no sense in hiding any longer.  
  
"RUN!" James screamed at Lily and Peter.  
  
Lily grabbed James arm, and gave him a quick glance. She dashed behind a trash can out of sight and aimed her wand, "BOILIOUS," she screamed. A cloaked figure started floating ten feet in the air, it's body imploding from within.  
  
Lily glanced at Peter, he was ducking in a plant a few feet away from her, he was shaking with fear.  
  
Lily didn't notice a death eater creeping up from behind her , "CREVIOUS."  
  
Lily felt her chest erupt in a surge of pain, she was going to pass out. She glanced back over towards Peter, why wasn't he helping her.  
  
She looked down the street, help had finally arrived.  
  
She saw Sirius arrive with Alastor Moody. They charged the death eaters and made them scatter. Colored streaks were flying through the air, as different cursed darted from the ends of wands.  
  
The dark hooded figure that had cursed Lily was now standing over her, a evil high pitched laugh rang in the cold air. "Stupid girl. AVADA.." Lily blacked out. 


	21. Reflections

This is a short chapter, and to be completely honest not a lot is happening right now. It's more of a reflection period. James is trying to figure out where his life when wrong. Anyways...Here it is.  
  
Thanks for all the encouragement (  
  
Please Read and Review..(oh, don't worry, Remus will be back soon!)  
  
Nothing is my Own  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter four: Reflections  
  
Lily cracked her eyes slightly and let out a slight moan. A heavy lump was weighing on her stomach. She glanced down towards the source of the weight.  
  
"Lils, thank God!" Beth sprung her head off Lily's stomach.  
  
"You've been out cold for three days," she informed her.  
  
Lily took a deep breath, "what happened?"  
  
"You were attacked by a death eater," Beth said slowly.  
  
Beth was so innocent in these dark times. She wasn't in or aware of the Order of the Phoenix. As far as she knew Lily had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Beth now had tears streaming down her face, "I was so worried about you."  
  
Lily tired to crack a smile, "I'm fine."  
  
She was feeling so weak, her breaths were deep and long as she tried not to concentrate of the spinning room. "Where is James?"  
  
"He's sleeping, finally," Beth smiled. "Do you want me to go wake him?"  
  
"No," Lily said quickly. She imagined that he probably hadn't slept since she was attacked.  
  
December O'Riley peeked her head through the door, "knock, knock."  
  
"Hello D," Lily said with exhaustion.  
  
"I thought I heard talking in here," she said playfully, "feeling better sunshine?"  
  
"Honestly?" Lily confessed.  
  
December walked towards Lily and stroked her hair, "you were hit by a pretty nasty curse."  
  
"Really, I didn't notice," Lily joked.  
  
Lily looked around the room, "where am I?"  
  
"St. Mungo," Beth said flatly. "They wouldn't let us bring you home until you came out of your coma."  
  
Lily let her head fall back against her pillow, the room was swimming in front of her.  
  
"Is everybody else okay?" she asked not thinking about Beth's and December's naïve perception of what really happened to her.  
  
"Alice Longbottom stopped the death eater from finishing you off, and was hit by a curse herself," December informed her, "but she's fine."  
  
"What about Peter?" Lily asked.  
  
Beth and December gave each other a puzzled look.  
  
"Peter, he wasn't there Lily," Beth said with confusion.  
  
Lily forced a smile, "I'm just a little out of it right now."  
  
Beth crawled into bed with Lily and wrapped her arms around her close friend.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if we'd have lost you," she confessed.  
  
"Oh Beth, get a grip," December said sarcastically.  
  
Lily glanced over at the picture on her night stand. The picture of her wedding day. It took her a few seconds to completely focus in on the picture. Beth, Lily and December were all doing a polite curtsey and James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all waving happily.  
  
Lily motioned toward the picture, "things sure have seemed to change."  
  
Lily remembered those happy times very vividly. The happiest day of her life was when James had asked her to be his wife. They had been on holiday in Southern France. It was the first time either of them had been on vacation with each other. Lily could still smell the fresh warm air and they walked barefooted on the white sandy beach. She could still hear the waves breaking . She was staring at the bright half moon, smiling at the tranquility of the evening. When she turned around James was down on one knee with a small precious ring in his hand.  
  
"Lily, be my wife," she could still hear his sweet voice ringing in her ear.  
  
Beth suddenly interrupted her memory, "your robe was so beautiful."  
  
Lily felt exhaustion starting to take over her body, "I'm going to take a nap."  
  
Beth kissed her cheek, "we'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Lily closed her eyes and instantly she was floating in a world of dreams.  
  
Sirius and Peter sat in the waiting room. Sirius glanced at the bandage on his arm, "another battle scar," he muttered.  
  
Peter barely looked at him, his eyes were watery and he seemed to have a constant case of the shakes.  
  
There was something bothering Peter, but nobody seemed to give it much notice.  
  
"Have you spoken with Remus, I'm surprised he's not here." Sirius asked aloud.  
  
Peter didn't respond, he was staring at his feet, water filling his eyes.  
  
Sirius glared at him with worry, "don't blame yourself mate."  
  
Peter shuttered suddenly, he looked over at Sirius and forced a smile.  
  
Sirius stood up as December quietly closed the door to Lily's hospital room.  
  
"Well, she's going to be okay," December announced.  
  
"Is she awake?" Sirius asked with concern.  
  
"She was, she's asleep again," December said warmly.  
  
Sirius collapsed into the chair he had been sitting in, relief spreading across his face. December took the seat next to Peter and patted him softly on his back.  
  
"You okay?' she asked.  
  
He looked at her and smiled with an appreciative nod.  
  
Sirius suddenly stood up, "I'm going to go wake James."  
  
December grabbed Sirius's arm as he walked by, "let him sleep, he hasn't slept in days."  
  
Sirius considered for a minuet, "he'll kill me if I don't wake him."  
  
December gave a light chuckle and watched Sirius apparate to James's home.  
  
Godric Hollow was a beautiful place. Although James and Lily didn't have great paying jobs, the Potter family name came with many perks. One being James's inheritance from his Great Grand Father. The house was quaint and subtle, until you got inside. It was breathtaking. Solid cherry furnishings, shining hard wood floors. Sirius ran up the stair case to the second floor bedroom.  
  
He slowly peeked inside, he excepted to see James sleeping. Instead he found his best friend looking through an old picture album.  
  
He didn't look up when he spoke, "Lily loves to take picture."  
  
Sirius leaned against the door frame. James turned each page slowly, closely examining every wave and smile.  
  
"Have you ever noticed you never take pictures of sad times?" James asked.  
  
Sirius considered for a moment, "I guess that's because you don't want to remember those sad times."  
  
James picked up Lily's camera from the night stand, he held it an arms length in front of him and snapped a picture, "I don't want to ever forget how much it hurts to lose her."  
  
Sirius entered the room and pulled the camera out of James loose grip.  
  
"She woke up," he said in a low tone.  
  
James eyes perked up and he raised his head, "is she awake now?"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "she's resting again."  
  
James breath a sigh of relief, "it's all my fault you know."  
  
He locked eyes with Sirius, "I should have waited for you guys."  
  
Sirius placed his hand on James shoulder, "You did what you had to do. Nobody thinks it's your fault."  
  
James stood up and carried the picture book back towards the book shelf. He careful placed it in its designated spot.  
  
"I'll never leave her alone again, if there is a battle, she'll be right by my side. I'd rather die that have anything happen to her," James said with emotion.  
  
Sirius smiled at James, trying to lift his spirits, "why don't you get some rest, I'll come get you when she wakes up."  
  
James removed his glasses and shook his head, "No, I want to be there when she wakes up again."  
  
Lily's dreams were interrupted. She cracked her eyes, it took a minuet for them to adjust to the dark room. It was night time, and she remembered she was at St. Mungos.  
  
She lifted her head lightly off her pillow trying to gather what was surrounding her. James was staring out the window, leaning slightly against the window seal.  
  
"James," she cried softly.  
  
He was instantly at her side. "Are you okay?" he said, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
She smiled and gave a weak nod, "I could use some water."  
  
James grabbed the pitcher sitting next her bed and poured her a glass.  
  
"Here," he careful tilted the glass up towards her lips. She took a short sip and coughed.  
  
James ran the back of his hands across his eyes, knocking his glasses off center.  
  
Lily lifted her hand to his face and fixed them.  
  
"I was so scared that I had lost you," he confessed.  
  
Lily carefully ran her fingers through his messy hair, "you look tired."  
  
James nodded.  
  
She pulled him onto the bed with her and the two lovers stared deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"I guess that can be considered as a close call," she tried to joke.  
  
James grabbed her swiftly and gave her a deep kiss. "I almost lost you," he repeated.  
  
"Are Peter and Sirius okay?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
A dark glare formed behind James eyes, "Peter, the bloody coward," he muttered.  
  
Lily lifted her head again, "no, you can't blame Peter for this."  
  
James's look softened, "I know."  
  
Lily nuzzled her head into James chest, she felt safe. He carefully caressed her back until he noticed she had once again fallen asleep. James looked across the room into a mirror. He stared at it, and his reflection seemed so foreign.  
  
This wasn't the life he had envisioned for him and Lily. He had promised her the world, and given her nothing. People were dying everyday, and yet so many other wizards and witches did nothing to try to stop it. Why did he and Lily have to risk their necks when so many others wouldn't life a finger.  
  
He was tired, he was finished. When Lily awoke he'd tell her that they were quitting the Order. Maybe they'd move someplace far away from here. A place where there were no death eaters. James smiled at this thought and kissed Lily on her forehead. He looked back towards the window, staring out into the open night. Thinking of another place, and another time. 


	22. Return of the Werewolf

Did nobody like the last chapter????? Anyways..You can guess by the title what this chapter is about..Just another look at how hard things are right now for our characters..  
  
Anyways..thanks to everyone who has been giving such kind reviews.You guys are great!!!  
  
Read and Review.  
  
And (I'm getting tired of writing this) Nothing is my Own!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Chapter five: Return of the Werewolf  
  
It had been two weeks since Lily's attack, and James had made good on his vow. While Lily refused to quit her job at Gringotts, James had made it clear they weren't volunteering for anymore assignments. When he had told Dumbledore he just smiled with a twinkle in his eyes and said, "oh course."  
  
Sirius and Peter were still actively participating in the Order as usual, so James and Lily weren't completely out of the mix. James wanted to get away, to move far away from all this darkness. Lily had begged him to reconsider, this was their home. James knew she was right, they couldn't leave, evil would probably just follow them anyways.  
  
It had taken awhile, but life was finally starting to get back to normal. Remus Lupin had written James and Lily letter sending his sympathy over Lily's attack. He gave no clue on his whereabouts or his current situation. Everyone knew the hard life Lupin had lived since they departed Hogwarts. He was always running from his secret, it was a very lonely life. With all the darkness surrounding the wizarding world, a creature as evil as the werewolf wasn't welcome in most circles. Most people thought him worse than a deadeater.  
  
"I do wish he's tell us where he is," Lily complained as she set Lupin's letter on the bar.  
  
James knew why Remus didn't. He knew that Sirius, James and even Peter would be doing everything in their power to help him, and he was much to prideful to accept a handout.  
  
Lily let out a sigh, desperate to get a response from James, "aren't you worried about him?"  
  
James looked up at his beautiful wife, "oh course I am."  
  
Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes, "sure seems like it."  
  
James wanted to help Remus, he would have done anything for his close friend, but it wasn't that easy. Remus was living a difference type of life. He had tried to be normal. He had even joined the Order with Lily and James. No matter how much he did to try to prove himself, he couldn't earn everybodies trust.  
  
James also knew that Remus transformations were getting worse. He was less and less able to control his werewolf side. All James could do was offer Remus a warm bed and a friendly ear, if he needed it. He couldn't force him to take it.  
  
"We can't even write him back," Lily whined.  
  
James walked over and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. He knew she blamed herself for Remus situation. If it wasn't for her naïve mistake of letting Rita Skeeter overhear her conversation with Remus, than nobody would know his secret. He could live a normal life.  
  
James knew it wasn't Lily's fault. It was easy to hide a secret like Remus in the comforting walls of Hogwarts, but much more difficult to hide it in the open wizarding world. It would have just been a matter of time before someone discovered his secret.  
  
"Come on love, Sirius will be here any time now," James urged.  
  
Lily gave James a worried look. She didn't understand how James could be so unconcerned with Remus.  
  
Lily slowly came to her feet and reached for her wand, "cleanuus."  
  
The house instantly became spotless, not like it wasn't already.  
  
Lily joked, "if only that spell worked in the kitchen."  
  
James stared at Lily, he loved her so much.  
  
That evening was a typical Friday at the Potter house. December was mocking Sirius's laugh and Beth and Peter had disappeared into the kitchen for some alone time. Lily was so grateful to have such close friends.  
  
Everyone laughed at Decembers imitation of Sirius's laugh.  
  
Sirius sat there puzzled, "I don't sound like that."  
  
James had to laugh, he knew Sirius would be self conscience on his laugh now.  
  
"No, you sound worse," December replied.  
  
Sirius gave her a cocky grin, "you like it and you know it."  
  
December laughed to herself and just shook her head. She looked up towards the kitchen where Beth and Peter and disappeared moments early.  
  
Sirius followed her eyes, "we could go next if you'd like."  
  
She gave him a seductive look gently touched his leg, "not tonight, I have a headache." Sirius expression dropped, and December let out a roar of laughter.  
  
Apparently this was an inside joke between the two.  
  
"You two," Lily sighed.  
  
"That's not funny," protested Sirius. He crossed his arms on his chest. "I don't have to take this kind of abuse."  
  
Everyone started laughing, December really knew how to get under Sirius's skin.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
Lily jumped slightly, it was rare when somebody knocked on the door. The group seemed to become edgy and they all made sure there wands were easily accessible. Peter and Beth came out of the kitchen, Peter had his hand under his robe, and he was shaking.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
James slowly stood-up and stared at the door. Sirius was right behind him.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?" James bellowed.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
James started walking towards the door, and Lily grabbed his arm to stop him. James stopped and looked down at Lily, "WHO'S THERE?" James repeated. KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
James shook lose from Lily's grip and walked closer to the door. Sirius gave him an encouraging wink. December was now on her feet, her wand drawn. Peter was shaking loosely, but now had his wand drawn and Beth had her hands over her mouth to muffle her cries. "James," Lily said quietly. Dread filling her voice.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?" James said forcefully.  
  
KNOCK-KNOCK  
  
James reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. Sirius watched him closely. James held his breath and pulled the door open. He almost fell to the floor when a body collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Moony," Sirius startled.  
  
He grabbed some of Remus weight off of James and the two helped a weak looking wizard to the couch. He had aged more than all of them put together. His once blond hair now had streaks of gray, his once proud robes now tattered and torn.  
  
"Go get his something to drink," James ordered.  
  
Lily jumped off the couch and dashed towards the kitchen. December cleared the pillows off the couch and Sirius and James laid Lupin's lifeless body upon it.  
  
"Remus, are you alright?" James asked with concern.  
  
Remus Lupin cracked his eyes, they were bloodshot and tired. He closed them again, "I bit someone James."  
  
James felt his heart drop into the pits of his stomach. Beth let out a loud whimper, and Peter placed his arm around her shoulder to try to quite her down.  
  
"It's okay old boy," Sirius tried.  
  
Remus opened his eyes and looked around, "I'm sorry, I didn't have any place else to go."  
  
He started shaking, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Here drink this," Lily tilted the glass up towards Remus lips.  
  
December sat on the couch's arm and stoked Remus hair, trying to calm him down.  
  
"Who'd you bite?" James finally asked.  
  
Remus shook his head, " I don't know." His eyes met with James , "it was a kid."  
  
Remus dropped his head into his hands.  
  
"Moony, it wasn't your fault," Sirius tried again.  
  
"I'm a bloody monster!" Remus cried.  
  
December kissed the top of Remus head, "you're not a monster."  
  
Peter left Beth and walked over towards the group.  
  
"Was it a." Peter trailed off.  
  
"Yes, that kid will now become," Remus stopped, "what I am." Lily stood up and walked towards the staircase.  
  
"Lils, where are you going?" James asked shocked that Lily could just walk away.  
  
Lily smiled, "I'm going to go fix the guest room, we have company."  
  
Remus breath a sigh of relief, he knew he could count on his friends.  
  
"I can't stay," he said quickly.  
  
"Old friend, you don't have a choice," James warned him.  
  
Remus locked eyes with James, "I'm to dangerous to be around people."  
  
James and Sirius both gave a hearty laugh, they couldn't say what they were thinking because December and Beth didn't know there anamagi secret.  
  
Remus caught on, "I guess that's a bad excuse around you three."  
  
Sirius pulled Remus into a bear-like hug, "we missed you Moony."  
  
Remus gave Sirius a thankful look.  
  
December was still stroking Remus's hair, "I like the new look," she teased.  
  
Sirius gave a loathing look, "how come you don't play with my hair?"  
  
December rolled her eyes, she prayed Sirius wasn't going to be jealous again.  
  
"Because you don't sit still long enough, " she informed him.  
  
Remus cracked a smile, somethings never change.  
  
Lily reappeared at the base of the staircase, "I want you to stay with us until your able to get up on your feet."  
  
"That is a sincere offer Lily, but I couldn't impose," Remus said tiredly.  
  
"I don't take no for an answer," Lily warned.  
  
"I told you that you didn't have a choice, " James joked.  
  
Remus let out a small sob, "thank-you."  
  
December kissed his forehead again, and Sirius turned his head.  
  
"Don't let it get to you mate," Sirius warned himself.  
  
Remus looked up at James and Lily and quitely said, "I'll accept your invitation." 


	23. The News

Patients is a virtue..so I'm told. I thought about when to announced Lily's pregnancy in the story, and chapter three or just too soon...I really appreciate all the feed back and I have a lot of responded I want to return, but my hectic schedule is again prohibiting me from doing what I want. I have an article due on my editors desk by tomorrow and I haven't even started the story, so off to work I go again. Thanks for all the reviews!!!  
  
Be forewarned, things are going to start getting, dark.  
  
Read and Review!!!  
  
Nothing is my Own  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter Six: The News  
  
Another day, another morning and Lily Potter found herself once again hugging the cold toilet seat. It was starting to become something of a routine. She would be awake by a spinning sensation followed by a violent heave from bellow her belt. She caught her breath and looked at her worried husband standing in the doorway.  
  
"I think you should go see a doctor," James said as he watched.  
  
Lily shook her head, "no, I was sick before I was attacked." She threw her head back towards the toilet.  
  
James pulled back her long red hair and gently patted her back.  
  
"Something is wrong," he continued. "I want you to go to the doctor."  
  
Lily wiped her mouth with a wash cloth. She just nodded, in fear speech would cause her vomit again.  
  
He helped her off the bathroom floor, and pulled her into a hug, "take the day off work, okay?"  
  
Lily again nodded, she could feel something pushing on the top part of her stomach.  
  
She broke loose from his grip, and threw her head back into the toilet. James reached the kitchen table, worry filling his face. After Lily's display of regurgitation upstairs, he really didn't have an appetite. Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen, yawning.  
  
"Morning Prongs, something on your mind?"  
  
"Lily's sick again, she's been sick every morning," James said staring down at his fidgeting fingers.  
  
Remus gave a slight chuckle, "well, I guess I should be the first to congratulate you."  
  
James looked up puzzled, "why?"  
  
Lupin walked behind James and placed his hand on his shoulder, "have you and Lily been engaging in marital privileges?"  
  
He made it sound so professional compared to Sirius. James looked at Remus, still not catching on.  
  
Remus took a seat next to James, "okay, let me try to explain. You and Lily. No, let me try again."  
  
Remus scratched his head, "sounds like you might be a father soon."  
  
James head sprung up, "no, that's impossible."  
  
"So you and Lily don't engage in martial privileges?" Remus chuckled.  
  
"No, I mean. Yes, I mean that is none of your business," James said rattled.  
  
Remus just gave James a wink, "congratulations."  
  
Lily appeared in the doorway, "I've got to go by the bank to let know Rigger that I'm taking the day off."  
  
She looked weak. Remus looked down towards her abdomen and smiled.  
  
"Okay Love, let me know what the doctor says," James kissed his wife. She waved and apparated.  
  
"I've got to go an interview, " Remus said casually.  
  
"You really think Lily's.."James trailed off.  
  
Remus nodded and slapped James on the back, "Prongs, sometimes I don't know who's more clueless, you or Padfoot."  
  
A smile spread across James face, a baby. He was going to be a father.  
  
Lily walked up to her boss, the head goblin at Gringotts.  
  
"Mr. Rigger," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, your late," he went back to his book.  
  
"Yes, I not feeling well today. I'm going to the doctor."  
  
He lifted his head again, "you look fine to me."  
  
Lily took a deep breath, "I've been sick almost every morning. I think I've got some kind of bug."  
  
Rigger cracked a grin, "no, you don't have a bug."  
  
"But I might," Lily started to argue.  
  
"Mrs. Potter, you're a brilliant witch. Surely you have figured out what your current situation is." Rigger responded.  
  
Lily was starting to get frustrated, "no, I don't know."  
  
Rigger extended his bony hand towards Lily's midsection. She shuttered as he place his hand on her stomach and smiled, "a boy."  
  
Lily was frozen, she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Congratulations Mrs. Potter," Rigger looked back down at his book, "you may have the day off."  
  
Lily let the bank without thinking, tears filling her eyes, "he's wrong," she said to herself. She didn't remember how she got to St. Mungo, but there she was. Standing in the waiting room, shaking with fear. She couldn't be pregnant, not now. She stared at the glittering Christmas tree in the corner of the waiting room. It reminded her of the great tree in Hogwart's Great Hall.  
  
"Mrs. Lily Potter," said a smiling nurse.  
  
Lily acknowledged her and followed her to a back room.  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem?" the nurse pulled out her pen.  
  
"I've been sick at my stomach the past month or so," she said emotionless.  
  
"I see, does it happen all during the day, or just during certain times of the day?" the nurse continued.  
  
"The morning," Lily replied. She looked up at the nurse, "am I pregnant?"  
  
"Now, now, that is a possibility but let's not jump to conclusions," the nurse said quickly.  
  
"Why don't you lay back and let me have a look at your stomach."  
  
Lily looked behind her to make sure she had enough room and laid back.  
  
The nurse carefully examined Lily's stomach, "how long have you had abdominal swelling?"  
  
"I don't know," Lily said, her breath falling short.  
  
"I see, well I'll get the doctor and let him take a look at you," the nurse smiled and left the room.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before the doctor finally entered the room. Lily was trying to calm herself.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Potter, my name is Dr. Gurmy, nurse Patterson tells me you've been sick at your stomach."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"Okay, lets just have a look here," he ran his hands across her stomach. "Interesting," he muttered.  
  
He pulled out his wand and muttered a few words.  
  
"Well Mrs. Potter, let me congratulate you," he started.  
  
"STOP," she yelled, "am I?"  
  
The doctor smiled, and nodded.  
  
Lily sat up and say the room spin in front of her.  
  
She knew she should be happy, but it was so dark in the world right now. She couldn't imagine bring a child into this.  
  
"I know, you emotional right now. That's normal," Dr. Grumy comforted her.  
  
"You're doing fine right now, but you'll need to set a schedule a check-up for sometime next month."  
  
He walked up to his medicine cabinet and pulled a green potion, "drink one table spoon of this every evening, it will help with the morning sickness."  
  
Lily looked up at the doctor, "is it a boy?"  
  
"It's to early to tell," Dr. Grumy informed her.  
  
"The my boss at Gringotts told me it was a boy," she said mostly to herself.  
  
The doctor smiled, "the goblins are usual right about those things." She forced a smile.  
  
James was working at his pointless job, his mind wandering to what Remus had said that morning.  
  
"Moony thinks Lily is pregnant," James said out loud.  
  
"Where the bloody hell did that come from?" Sirius swore as he looked up at James.  
  
"She been sick in the morning," James muttered.  
  
Sirius snickered, "you a dad, poor kid."  
  
"It's not funny Sirius," James warned.  
  
"Look James, maybe she just ate something that didn't agree with her. I been sick at my stomach in the morning before. And I guarantee that I'm not pregnant," Sirius rubbed his stomach.  
  
"For over a month?" James asked.  
  
Sirius smiled, "damn, a kid."  
  
"I don't know for sure. She's going to the doctor today," James corrected him  
  
"Are you two ready for something like that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know," James confessed.  
  
Sirius smirked, " tell you what, I'll take Moony off your hands tonight."  
  
James looked as Sirius with confusion.  
  
"So you and Lily can talk," he explained.  
  
"Good idea," James nodded.  
  
Lily appeared in her living room with exhaustion. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell James.  
  
"Lily, are you okay," Remus Lupin asked from behind her.  
  
"No," she cried tears streaming down her face.  
  
He gave her a friendly hug, "do you want to talk?"  
  
She nodded and he helped her over to the couch.  
  
"Remus, I'm going to have a baby," she said bluntly.  
  
"No, you and James are going to have a baby, together," her said sweetly.  
  
Lily looked up a Remus, "I don't know if I can do this."  
  
Remus wiped the tears off Lily's face, "don't be scared, this is a miracle."  
  
"How can I bring a child into a world so dark?" she asked.  
  
"This child is going to be perfect. With your strength and James courage. I wouldn't be surprised if this kid changes the world," he answered.  
  
Lily cracked a grin, "what do you think James in going to say?"  
  
"He'll be thrilled. He loves you, and he's going to love this baby," Remus assured her.  
  
Lily felt better, "why aren't you surprised?"  
  
Remus gave her a friendly wink, "I had a feeling you might be telling me new like this soon."  
  
Lily placed her hand on her stomach, "it's going to be a boy."  
  
Remus placed his hand on top of Lily's, "he's going to accomplish great things."  
  
Lily nodded and took a deep breath. She rested her head on Lupin's shoulder.  
  
"You always know the right things to say," she told him.  
  
"A werewolf got to be good for something," he joked.  
  
She felt herself dozing off, and falling into a slumber. He lightly lifted her off his shoulder and tucked her into the couch.  
  
He kissed her cheek and whispered, "don't worry, everything is going to be fine."  
  
She woke up few hours latter when James kissed her lips.  
  
"Hey love, you have a good nap?" James asked. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Where is Remus?" she rubbed he eyes and looked around the room.  
  
"He's been kidnapped by Sirius," James laughed.  
  
"Heaven helped him," Lily added.  
  
James felt his heart racing he had to know, "what did the doctor say?"  
  
Lily felt anxiety rising in her throat then she heard Lupin's words. "He'll be thrilled, He loves you and he's going to love this baby."  
  
"James, I'm pregnant," she said in a whisper.  
  
James pulled her close. She took in his warmth, she always felt so safe in his arms.  
  
"This is great news," he said. "A baby, I'm going to be a father."  
  
He stood up and took a deep breath, "do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl?"  
  
Lily smiled, "a boy."  
  
"A son," he said to himself. "A mini Marauder."  
  
"James," she scolded. "I will not have my child being a trouble maker."  
  
He scooped her up in his arms, "you feel in love with a trouble maker!"  
  
She laughed, they were going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Hello ladies," Sirius barked as him and Remus appeared in December and Beth's apartment.  
  
"What are you doing here?" December answered, she knew it was Sirius just by his voice.  
  
"Oh, hello Remus," she said when she finally came through the kitchen door.  
  
"Evening December," Remus said politely.  
  
Sirius frowned, "just thought I'd deliver the latest gossip.  
  
"Padfoot, it isn't your place to tell her," Remus warned.  
  
Sirius put up his hand and ignored Remus, "guess what."  
  
December looked from Sirius to Remus with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Sirius, Lily should be the one to tell her," Remus continued to argue.  
  
"Tell me what?" December urged.  
  
Sirius couldn't take it anymore, " that her and James are having, OUCH!"  
  
Remus had smacked Sirius on top of the head, "you idiot!"  
  
"Damn it Moony!" Sirius swore.  
  
"Having a what?" December said now on edge.  
  
"Nothing," Remus tried to discourage.  
  
"A BABY!" Sirius ducked from another one of Lupin's smacks.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Beth screamed from the living room.  
  
"A BABY!!!!A BABY!!!! A baby?" Beth asked breathless.  
  
Sirius smirked, "yep."  
  
"James is going to kill you," Remus warned.  
  
Sirius gave Remus a confident look.  
  
December feel onto one of the kitchen bar stools, "Lily is having a baby?"  
  
Beth was screaming for Peter who was upstairs. "PETER!!! PETER GET DOWN HERE."  
  
Sirius took a seat across from December, "I'm going to teach that kid everything I know about breaking the rules."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "I'll warn Lily to keep the kid away from you."  
  
Sirius let out a laugh, "she can't keep the kid away from his Godfather."  
  
"Who said you were the Godfather?" December said with a grin.  
  
"I plan on begging," Sirius informed her. 


	24. The Prophecy

I'm sorry I haven't had time to personally thank each and every one of my reviewers...I'm actually suppose to be working on an ad as we speak, but I'm tired of working, and I feel a responsibility to publish daily...Do know that I sincerely appreciate all the notes of encouragement, and suggestions...I don't really want to point anything out yet, I promise everything will be revealed in time..  
  
This was a hard story to keep interesting because we all know the end result...Thank-your for loyally reading my work, and giving a silly fool like myself a chance...  
  
Here is the next installment of my L/J fic....  
  
Please Read and Review...and remember don't sue me because I'm declaring it here! NOTHING IS MY OWN!!!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Chapter seven: The Prophecy  
  
An old man with a beard walked up the street of , Godric Hollow. He stopped outside that quaint house and stared at the door with dread. He had come straight from Hogmead's own Hog Head bar, where his brother Aberfourth was the bar keep. The news he had to deliver weighing heavy on his old chest.  
  
"So young, so full of courage," he lowered his head down in guilt and walked towards the door.  
  
"Lils the Christmas tree looks fine," James badgered and his beautiful young wife rearranged the decorations for the third time.  
  
"It doesn't look balanced," she said scratching her head.  
  
James just shook his head and poked at the dying fire, "I need to go get some more wood," he said annoyingly.  
  
"I don't want my unborn son to get cold," he added.  
  
Lily smiled and placed a hand on her stomach. They were a family and soon they would have a child of their own. Nothing could destroy the warmth in her heart, almost nothing.  
  
A large Barn Own swooped in through the fireplace, hooting unhappily at his burnt tail feathers.  
  
James shuffled backwards almost falling out of his chair.  
  
Lily giggled and announced the obvious, "that's a Hogwart's owl."  
  
James gave her a reproached look before removing the letter from the own's beak. He tossed the angry bird an owl treat and opened a window for him to make his exit.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,  
  
Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore will be calling on you this evening.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
James didn't have time to tell Lily about the letter, there was a soft knock on the door. Lily gave James a worried glance, but saw no surprise in his eyes. James walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Good evening Professor," James greeted.  
  
Lily felt her heart lighten at the sight of Professor Dumbledore, little did she know the news he was about to deliver.  
  
"Good evening James," he smiled, "Lily. What a beautiful Christmas tree." Lily felt herself go red.  
  
"Amazing how we pick up these muggle habits. These little touches make this old heart feel young again."  
  
James returned Dumbledore's smile, "what brings you to our home this evening?"  
  
Dumbledore's expression changed, "ah yes, I cannot avoid the reason for my journey any longer."  
  
"Would you two please accompany me to the headquarters of the Order? There is a matter of grave importance me must discuss."  
  
"What matter?" Lily asked, feeling her blood drain from her face.  
  
"This is not the place to discuss such subjects," Dumbledore replied. "We don't want anymore assignments," James reminded him.  
  
"And I am not asking you to take any," Dumbledore assured him.  
  
Lily gave James a worried nod.  
  
James glanced back at Dumbledore, "now?"  
  
He didn't see the familiar twinkle in the old man's eyes, he felt sick. He knew what ever it was Dumbledore wanted to discuss with them wasn't good.  
  
"Yes James," Dumbledore replied.  
  
James walked over to Lily and placed his arms around her shoulders., "I'll go tell Remus where were going."  
  
"I'm sorry but there is no time," Dumbledore interrupted. "The Longbottoms are waiting."  
  
Lily stood up, "the Longbottoms?"  
  
"All will be explained shortly," Dumbledore tried. "We haven't much time."  
  
Frank and Alice Longbottom didn't even jump when three loud cracks sounded from behind them.  
  
"Good evening Professor, James, Lily," Alice greeted. Frank nodded in to second his wife's greeting.  
  
James gave Lily's hand a gentle squeeze and they took their seat next to the Longbottoms.  
  
Albus Dumbledore wasted no time getting to the point, "first let me congratulate all of you on the upcoming birth of your first son."  
  
Alice and Frank flashed Dumbledore a thanking smile and Lily and James stared at the old man in astonishment.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I hate being the bearer of bad news."  
  
He walked over to a bowl sitting on his desk at the order. "This is a pensive, it helps me sort through my thoughts and examine them more closely."  
  
He placed his wand to his head and extracted a silvery thread and lead it down to the liquid within the bowl. He then swirled his wand around in the liquid and pulled another thread from it. Lily almost gasped as a pearly white form stood in front of them an began to speak.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not..and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.."  
  
"I didn't go to the Hog Head tonight to hear this news, but I heard it none the less," Dumbledore said as the pearly form disappeared back into the silvery liquid in the bowl.  
  
"Maybe she's wrong," said James suddenly.  
  
Dumbledore gave James a sympathetic smile, "no, I'm afraid she isn't."  
  
Lily felt tears streaming down her face, she was barely absorbing what the prophecy had just revealed, "why did you bring us here tonight, we don't even know for sure what day our son will be born on."  
  
Dumbledore gave a reluctant sigh, "I wanted to forewarn you of what could happen."  
  
"I imagine one of these children will be born around the last day of July, while the other one will be born on the last day of July."  
  
James glanced over at Frank and Alice. He was inspired by their courage. They didn't say a word. Alice who should be shuttering with terror, didn't flinch. James closed his eyes and wished for their strength.  
  
Lily looked deep into Dumbledore's eyes, "there is something your not telling us."  
  
Dumbledore lowered his head, "you have always been one of the cleverest students I've every taught."  
  
Lily didn't move, she had a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"The prophecy was overheard, by a suspected death eater," Dumbledore said without a pause.  
  
Frank jumped to his feet, "the entire prophecy?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "no, just the beginning, he was discovered and thrown out before he heard the entirety."  
  
"How much did he hear?" Frank pushed.  
  
"He knows that the one who has the power to vanquish him will be born as the seventh month dies," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"We're in serious danger," Alice concluded.  
  
"Yes, I fear that Voldemort will try to destroy you before you children are born," Dumbledore said solemnly.  
  
James pulled Lily close, she was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Yet, I know my old foe. I taught him at Hogwarts, and I know how his mind works," Dumbledore said lightly.  
  
"You are in no more danger than the rest of us," Dumbledore announced.  
  
"Then why get us all worked up?" James said angrily.  
  
"I'm not saying your out of danger, and Voldemort might try to kill the lot of you before the seventh month, but I believe he will wait. You must take precautions. Tell no one of your pregnancy, not even those you trust. Your homes will be protected by a defense charm, I have already preformed them, and nobody will be able to find you without your permission. Lily and Alice must forfeit their jobs immediately. Do this, and I pray you remain safe. When the young ones arrive, we will determine which form of actions should be taken at that point."  
  
Alice rose to her feet, "I have a responsibility."  
  
"To your unborn son," Dumbledore finished for her.  
  
Alice stood motionless, she knew he was right.  
  
"Go home, and try not to dwell on this news," Dumbledore instructed them.  
  
James and Lily sat emotionless on the couch in front of the fire. Both of them couldn't find the words to say.  
  
"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin request entrance.." said a deep unknown voice.  
  
"Admitted," James said in a dry whisper.  
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Sirius demanded as he finally apparated into the living area.  
  
Remus stopped suddenly when he caught Lily's face, "is everything okay?"  
  
She locked eyes with Remus and dashed upstairs, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" Remus demanded.  
  
Sirius also looked concerned, "Prongs."  
  
James sat with his head between his knees, and his glasses in his hands.  
  
"What's up with the protection charm?" Sirius asked.  
  
James had tears streaming down his face and he was shaking, "Lily and the baby are in danger."  
  
"What?" Sirius said suddenly.  
  
James didn't offer any other information and Remus had a feeling he shouldn't push. Sirius didn't catch this and kept badgering James, "how is she in danger, what's going on?"  
  
James shook his head and attempted to suppress his tears with the back of his hand.  
  
Remus took a seat next to James and placed friendly hand on his shoulder, "your not alone in this."  
  
James looked up, "yes, I am."  
  
Sirius took the cue to add, "they'll have to kill us before they touch Lily."  
  
James closed his eyes, "you guys have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about Lily's pregnancy."  
  
"You have my word," Remus said immediately.  
  
"Yea, no doubt," Sirius added.  
  
Remus shot Sirius a worried look, "shit, I've already told December, Beth and Peter."  
  
"Go tell them not to spread the word," James said in a serious tone. "Okay," Sirius didn't argue. He apparated immediately.  
  
Remus decided not to talk, this wasn't the time for words.  
  
James stared deep into the fire.  
  
"Please don't let him be born on the 31st," he thought silently to himself. 


	25. The Last of the Happy Times

This chapter, well the title says it all. It has a bit more on an adult theme, because I wanted to show that these characters are still immature in many ways. They're adults but they haven't finished growing up completely yet. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter because of how dark the story turns from this point. Enjoy a laugh with this chapter, because I'm fixing to make you cry..Grab a box a Kleenex before you read the next chapter...  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers...You guys are awesome...I've decided to respond to all my review when I'm finished publishing. Well I won't dawdle any longer...  
  
Read and Review..feedback is greatly appreciated. And remember nothing is my own.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter eight: The Last of the Happy Times  
  
Lily tried to concentrate on her book, but the pages were smeared from her tears. Her eyes ached in pain, and her heart felt empty.  
  
"Come on Lily, get a grip," she pushed herself.  
  
No matter how hard she tried, the tears just kept falling. She placed her hand on her swollen stomach, and what should have brought her great happiness, dampened her already destroyed spirit. She quivered and whispered a quite prayer. Her life was an unending game of waiting. She glanced at the calendar, already February, in five months her entire destiny would be decided.  
  
"So, how is Lily doing?" Sirius asked James.  
  
It had been over a month since the couple had socialized with their friends. Remus had moved in with December and Beth to give James and Lily some space to deal with their tragedy. None of them knew exactly what had happened, but it was obvious it wasn't good.  
  
"Better," James lied.  
  
Sirius cracked a grin, "me and December were talking the other night, and we concluded it has been far to long since we've gotten together to shoot the shit."  
  
"Now is not a good time," James said without looking up from his paper work.  
  
"Come on mate. We will get a bottle of fire whiskey and a deck of cards."  
  
"No," James said impatiently.  
  
Sirius grabbed his chest in mock pain, "I'm hurt. Don't you love me anymore?"  
  
James let a smile escape on his face, "Me and Lily have a lot on our plate right now. I just don't think she's in the mood for company."  
  
"Will you ask her at least? December said she hasn't seen her in weeks," Sirius badgered. James set his pen down on his desk, "are you and December back together or something?"  
  
"Not yet," Sirius winked.  
  
"Okay, you win. I'll ask her tonight," James agreed for argument sake.  
  
"Great! What about tonight?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
  
"I haven't asked her yet," James said with frustration.  
  
Sirius gave a bark like laugh, "she has never been able to tell you no. We'll at least since you two finally got together."  
  
James felt guilty for not being able to tell Sirius or any of the Marauders about the prophecy. He knew it wasn't something he needed to share. This was a burden that he and Lily had to carry alone.  
  
The end of the day came quickly and James gathered his thing and prepared to go home to his wife and unborn son.  
  
"I'll see you guys around seven," Sirius said quickly. He apparated before James could object.  
  
James let out a sigh, he knew that once a Marauder had his mind made up there was no stopping him.  
  
He closed his eyes and thought of his beautiful wife.  
  
"Your home," she said happily. Tears still falling down her face.  
  
James knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable, "Sirius and December are coming over for a visit tonight," he said quickly.  
  
"Tonight?" Lily said breathless, "I'm a wreck." She ran the palm of her hand over her face and ruffled her flat hair.  
  
James gave her a sweet kiss, "you look beautiful."  
  
Lily blushed, "what time are they suppose to be here?"  
  
"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, December O'Riley and Beth Simmons request entrance," said the deep unknown voice.  
  
Lily let out a soft chuckle, "admitted.  
  
"I brought the fire whiskey," Sirius said happily holding up a large bottle of liquor.  
  
Remus shook his head and gave Lily and James a reproached look.  
  
"I'm going to go grab a quick shower and freshen up," Lily said quietly to James as she dashed upstairs.  
  
"She looks terrible," Beth whispered to December.  
  
December watched Lily disappear up the stairs, she let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Here love, have a shot of this, " Sirius forced a shot of fire whiskey under her nose.  
  
"Uh, no thanks," December pushed his hand away.  
  
"What are you a chicken?" Sirius dared.  
  
December snatched the shot glass out of Sirius grip and downed it, "you happy."  
  
"Very!" Sirius said gleefully.  
  
Sirius made his rounds around the group tempting each one to take a shot of his fire whiskey.  
  
"Come on guys, this is suppose to be a celebration!" Sirius said after his fifth shot.  
  
"I'd slow down if I were you Padfoot," Remus warned.  
  
"NEVER!!!" Sirius barked, pouring himself another shot.  
  
December closed her eyes and tried not to think about Sirius immature nature.  
  
Lily finally reappeared and Beth engulfed her in a deep hug, "I've been so worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry I made you worry," Lily confessed.  
  
"Another shot?" Sirius interrupted.  
  
"No," Beth said suddenly.  
  
Sirius gave her a sad look, "please."  
  
Beth let out a laugh and so did Lily. Beth reluctantly took another shot of Sirius's fire whiskey.  
  
"None for you!" Sirius pointed at Lily, "your carrying my Godson."  
  
Lily couldn't help but laugh, " your Godson?"  
  
"Yea, you just didn't know yet," Sirius announced.  
  
"Does James know?" Lily asked still grinning.  
  
"Nah, I haven't begged him yet," Sirius continued.  
  
"I think he's had one too many," Beth whispered.  
  
Lily felt happy again. She had forgotten how much she needed her friends. She glanced around the room. There were the two troublemakers. Sirius and James were talking a laughing together. She saw Beth and Peter cozy on the couch, making each other smile. Then there was Remus still looking at December with those longing eyes. Finally she smiled at December, the sarcastic one. She was looking at Sirius with disappointment in her expression. Sirius was the only one who could ever get to her.  
  
"James, you wanna hear my plan?" Sirius slurred as he threw his arm around his old friend's shoulder.  
  
"You have a plan?" James laughed.  
  
"Yea, I'm gonna win December back tonight," Sirius announced boastfully.  
  
"Really," James urged him, he needed a good laugh.  
  
"I'm gonna get her drunk on fire whiskey." Sirius started laughing as he held up his bottled, he turned it up a took a large swig.  
  
James shook his head, "is getting yourself drunk part of the plan?"  
  
"I'm not drunk," he looked insulted, then he started laughing again.  
  
"Sirius, I think you should give me that bottle," December demanded. She was getting annoyed at him making a fool of himself.  
  
Sirius gave one of his bark like laughs, "come on love, have another drink with me."  
  
"I think you should slow down," December insisted.  
  
James placed a warm hand on December shoulder as he exited the conversation.  
  
Sirius ignored December and poured another sloppy shot, "here one more for old Sirius."  
  
He propped out his bottom lip and gave her his saddest puppy dog expression.  
  
"If I take one more shot will you slow down?" December bargained.  
  
He cracked a grin and nodded. She snatched the glass out of his hand and forced it down.  
  
"How are you feeling?' Sirius asked quickly.  
  
December shook her head, "don't get any ideas."  
  
Lily walked over to Peter and Beth on the couch and took a seat on the chair facing them, "you two look so happy."  
  
Beth smiled and nuzzled her head into Peter's shoulder, "you look tired." She locked eyes with Lily. Those powerful green eyes had lost their spirit, and Beth wished she could bring Lily's soul back to life.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm here," Beth offered.  
  
Peter turned his eyes to the fire, he seemed to be holding his breath.  
  
"That Black, sometimes I don't know what to make of him," December spat as she made her appearance.  
  
Lily turned her head as a familiar laugh caught her attention. "You don't know the half of if," James added.  
  
"HEY O'RILEY!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen. Remus was attempting to hold Sirius back.  
  
"ME AND LUPIN HERE HAVE A BET GOING!" Sirius continued.  
  
"Drink a cup of coffee and sober up you drunk," December snapped back.  
  
"NO, I SAY YOU THINK I'M THE BETTER." Remus grabbed Sirius and spun him around.  
  
"Your making a bloody fool out of yourself mate," Remus swore.  
  
December was seeing red, "I'm really getting tired of this."  
  
"So Black, what is it again," she said sweetly.  
  
"Well," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "remember when you said that Remus was a better kisser than me, I bet Remus here that you've changed your mind."  
  
"Is that a fact," December continued.  
  
She gave Sirius a cold look and pushed passed him, she seized Remus head in her hands and delivered a very long and passionate kiss.  
  
Sirius look speechless, and instantly became sober. James watched Sirius cautiously, unsure of what his response would be.  
  
When December finally pulled away from her kiss with Remus she gave Sirius a twisted smile, "no, Remus is still a better kisser."  
  
Beth gave a quick chuckle, and Lily placed her hands over her open shocked mouth. Sirius was speechless as she stared in disbelief at December. She smirked and gave Remus a pleased grin. Sirius stormed back into the kitchen without saying a word, and James was quick to follow him.  
  
"That ought to shut him up," December muttered coldly.  
  
Remus was blood red, and he lowered his head, "you shouldn't have done that."  
  
"Way to go Moony," Peter clapped.  
  
Beth have him a playful shove and the entire group broke into a cheerful laugh. Lily took a deep breath and touched her stomach.  
  
"I hope you have friends as wonderful as mind someday," she said quietly.  
  
"What was that Lils?" December asked.  
  
Lily smiled, "nothing."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"Mate, it's okay," James tried calming his drunk friend.  
  
"And Remus, kissing her back," Sirius continued, "he has no loyalty."  
  
"Sirius, she was just messing with your mind," James begged.  
  
"Breaking my heart more like it," he grumbled in reply.  
  
"Come on Padfoot, your not going to let this get to you.."  
  
Sirius stared at the door with anger, "I can't believe he'd do something like this behind my back."  
  
James shook his head, "what are you talking about?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious. Remus and December are dating behind my back. Why else would he move in with her?"  
  
"You know that's not true. Remus would never do that to you," James insisted.  
  
"I should have known better than to trust a werewolf," Sirius said to himself.  
  
James stood up in frustration, "that is just the fire whiskey talking!"  
  
Sirius changed his expression, "your right, I'm sorry mate."  
  
James pulled Sirius into a brotherly hug, "now come on, shake it off."  
  
Sirius nodded and lowered his head, "I've been a bit of a prat tonight."  
  
"Some Godfather I'm going to make."  
  
He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, "your going to make a great Godfather."  
  
James gave Sirius a warm smile.  
  
"Honest? I'm going to be your sons Godfather?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
James smiled a nodded, "I wouldn't trust anyone else."  
  
"Well come on, lets go tell the others!" Sirius said gleefully.  
  
Before James could get on his feet Sirius was charging out of the kitchen to announce his happy news.  
  
"You a Godfather?" December teased.  
  
"If it is okay with Lily, "James added catching Lily's eye.  
  
"Oh course it is," Lily said, fearful if she objected.  
  
Sirius propped himself on Lily's armchair and placed his hand on her stomach, "hello there little mate."  
  
The group laughed and Sirius flashed them all a cold look, "this is a private conversation between me and little Potter here."  
  
"Congratulation on making Godfather Padfoot. It could happen to a better Marauder," Remus said trying to ease the tension between him and Sirius.  
  
"Thanks Moony," he forced. All seemed right, except that twinkle in Peter's eyes. He saw that dark look in Sirius eyes, that seed of mistrust. Peter smiled wildly. 


	26. One of Our Numbers

Some of you are really going to hate me now...I don't want to give anything away before you read this chapter, but be forewarned. This chapter and the next are major tear jerkers!!! Have your Kleenex ready. When I first wrote this story I wasn't sure if I'd be able to write this chapter from my outline. It took a lot out of me, because I had to write about probably my biggest fear. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
Thank-you to my readers again....I'm overwhelmed, truly I am...  
  
Read and Review...  
  
Nothing is my own  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter nine: One of Our Numbers  
  
Lily sighed deeply as she attempted to tie her shoe.  
  
"Problems dear?" James said lightly.  
  
"This pregnancy things is total overrated," Lily said straining. She finally gave up and gave a James a frustrated look, "I've still got three months of this left."  
  
James let out a light laugh, "so where are you going exactly today?"  
  
Lily gave an exhausted grunt, "will you help me for crying out loud."  
  
"But this is so entertaining," James joked.  
  
Lily gave James an evil glare, and he obediently knelt to tie his wife's shoe.  
  
"So, I'll ask again. Where are you going today?" James repeated.  
  
Lily shrugged, "December just wants me to get out of this house. I'm meeting her at her place."  
  
James was grateful that Lily was getting out of the house, he hoped it would lift her spirits.  
  
"I'm not going to stay out too late," Lily informed him.  
  
He kissed her forehead, "have a good time." She gave a deep sigh, "I'll try."  
  
She wasn't comfortable apparating right now, she had this terrible fear that she'd leave her baby behind.  
  
"I forgot how much I hated flooing," Lily muttered.  
  
James smiled, "I've got to get to work." He apparated.  
  
"He has always been such a show-off," Lily thought to herself.  
  
She grabbed a hand full of powder from the small flower pot off the mantel,  
  
"DECEMBER O'RILEY'S HOUSE."  
  
She stepped into the swirling green flames and felt a familiar dizzy sensation swimming in her head.  
  
She almost missed her exit, as she appeared at December and Beth's she collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Damn," she swore.  
  
It took her several minuets to finally collect herself. She lifted her head, and wondered why nobody had come to welcome her. Three people lived in this small three bedroom house, yet she had been laying on the floor nearly ten minuets, and hadn't seen anybody.  
  
She slowly pulled herself off the floor, "HELLO?"  
  
She walked into the kitchen, "DECEMBER?"  
  
She opened the back door, "REMUS?"  
  
She took a few steps away from the house and began to scan the landscape. She could see the waking village of Hogmeade in the distance, and a small speck of the Hogwart's castle.  
  
She took in a deep breath of cool morning air, then she turned around. She felt the blood drain out of her face, her heart went limp. She closed her eyes and shook her head, she prayed she had imagined it. Just the overactive imagination of a pregnant woman. She opened her eyes slowly, and there it was burning as clear as a star in the night sky.  
  
Lily who was normally so collective, didn't think. She dashed back into the house,  
  
"DECEMBER!!! BETH!!!" she screamed.  
  
She didn't have time to cry, she didn't have time to act on her emotions.  
  
Lily flung December's bedroom door open, "DECEMBER!! REMUS!!!" Fear screaming thought her mind he tore open the closet door, nothing.  
  
She torn out of December's room and down the hall, "REMUS!!"  
  
She flung open the spare bedroom door, "HELLO???"  
  
Ignoring the closet, she just keep down the hall.  
  
Suddenly she stopped, she could her a muffled sob. She felt what little blood she had left drain out of her. She quietly opened the last bedroom door and closed her eyes. Her heart told her she didn't want to see what was behind this door.  
  
December O'Riley looked insane. Her eyes were wide and she was rocking a lifeless body.  
  
"December," Lily said quietly. She finally caught sight of who December was holding and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Beth," Lily cried, "she's not dead!"  
  
Lily tried to pry Beth's lifeless body out of December hold, "December give her to me, we can save her."  
  
December shook her head, tears making her face unfamiliar.  
  
"DECEMBER!" Lily smacked her across the face.  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!!" December shrilled.  
  
She lowered her voice, "don't you think I've tried."  
  
Lily was unaware of the tears now streaming down her face.  
  
The three once inseparable friends were together again for the last time. Lily wrapped her arms around December and together they held their fallen sister.  
  
How much time passed will never be known, it was a kind voice of Frank Longbottom that finally brought them back to reality. Lily was helped up first and he pulled her into a hug, "it's okay."  
  
He passed her on to another auror who was working with him, and she lead Lily back into the living room. She could hear December struggling to hold on to Beth's body as they lead her away.  
  
"Are you okay?" the auror asked.  
  
Lily didn't have the strength to answer. It took several minuets before December finally made her appearance. Alastor Moody carried an hysterical December over to the couch next to Lily.  
  
"So ladies, can either of you tell me what happened?" Moody tried.  
  
Lily again couldn't find her words, the image of Beth's lifeless corpse dancing in her mind. December was shaking uncontrollable, and looked like she was on the verge of passing out.  
  
"DECEMBER!" Remus said breathlessly as he pushed his way through the ministry officials.  
  
Alastor Moody held up his hands to let the other workers know it was okay to let Remus through.  
  
"Beth is dead," December chocked out as she caught sight of Remus.  
  
Remus stopped, and he looked as if the full moon had just caught him. The young auror who was working with Frank Longbottom helped Remus over to the chair near the group.  
  
"What happened?" Remus said, tears building behind his misty eyes.  
  
Lily shook her head in response.  
  
"She's dead," December cried silently.  
  
Alastor left the grieving friends, and headed to consult his fellow colleagues.  
  
Remus Lupin had his head held in his arms, "What happened?" Remus repeated, more to himself than Lily or December.  
  
"I saw the dark mark," Lily muttered, still not fully accepting the situation as reality.  
  
December finally lifted her head, "I stayed the night at Sirius's last night," she confessed.  
  
Lily expected to see Remus cringe, but he didn't move.  
  
"It was a full moon last night," Remus said quickly, "I went to hide at my mother's old place."  
  
December nodded, "Beth was suppose to stay at Peter's last night to allow you to go through your transformation."  
  
Lily look over at their werewolf friend, the full moon explained why Remus looked so weak.  
  
"That's why you stayed at Sirius's?" Remus asked.  
  
December nodded, "I apparated straight inside, so I didn't see the dark mark. I went though my daily morning routine."  
  
She dropped her hands and took a deep breath, "I went to go wake Beth. You know how she's terrible at getting herself up." December looked at Lily.  
  
Lily pulled December into a warm hug, trying to calm her tears. No more needed to be said. The three of them felt like time had frozen, they all were drowning in an ocean of tears.  
  
James shuffled though the papers on his desk, "Sirius, did you take my copy of the Quibber?"  
  
Sirius gave James a sly smile, "please tell you don't read that garbage."  
  
James threw a paper wade and hit Sirius in the head.  
  
SLAM  
  
"There must have been another dead eaterattack last night," James said watching the activity in the next office.  
  
"I wonder where?" Sirius asked. He gave James a sly wink and left his desk.  
  
"Always meddling," James said to himself.  
  
James stared at the picture of Lily on his desk, she was waving happily at him. James couldn't help but wonder how her day was going. She was probably in the streets of Hogmeade, shopping.  
  
He could picture Beth giggling face. He could hear December complaining about Sirius.  
  
"James," Sirius motioned.  
  
James felt puzzlement cross his mind, Sirius looked like someone had just broken his favorite broom.  
  
"Everything okay?" James asked.  
  
"I can't get any details, but the attack was near December's and Beth's," Sirius informed him.  
  
"Near?" James asked.  
  
Sirius nodded, "I think Remus was alone there last night."  
  
James felt the pit of his stomach drop. That would make sense, the death eaters hears some strange noise coming from the house and stumbles across a werewolf.  
  
"I'm going to try to pry away a few more details," Sirius continued.  
  
James nodded, he had an idea of where to get answers himself. The Daily Profit kept a very up to date list of all attacks, it normal gave the precise location. James snatched a copy off a desk as he passed and as he read the list his heart stopped.  
  
"SIRIUS!!" he yelled loudly across the room.  
  
Sirius was flirting with a young witch in the magical enforcement office, he jerked his head up when James yelled.  
  
"What?" he asked as he ran over to James.  
  
James threw the paper at Sirius, and it only took a moment to realize what had happened. Sirius fell into the desk next to him, "where is Peter?"  
  
James was breathing heavily, "I don't know."  
  
"Do you think he knows?" Sirius asked concerned.  
  
James shrugged as his face turned pale.  
  
"Calm down Prongs. It doesn't say she's dead." Sirius said rescanning the article.  
  
"I'm going to ask Mr. Hobbs for the rest of the day off, Lily's over there." James muttered.  
  
"Good idea," Sirius agreed.  
  
The two boys went into Mr. Hobbs office together, "Mr. Hobbs, how are you this morning?" Sirius asked.  
  
Hobbs flashed them a disgusted look, "what do you two want?"  
  
"Our friend was attacked by death eaters last night, and we'd like to go make sure she's okay," James said confidently.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mr. Hobbs lowered his head.  
  
"Can we be excused from our duties today?" James continued.  
  
"She was a close friend of yours?" Mr. Hobbs asked.  
  
Sirius and James both gave an affirming nod.  
  
"She's dead," Mr. Hobbs said bluntly.  
  
"What?" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"They killed my sister too you know," Mr. Hobbs continued.  
  
James caught himself on the edge of Mr. Hobbs's desk.  
  
"She's dead?" Sirius asked, pretending he might have misheard Mr. Hobbs.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mr. Hobbs repeated. "You two may have today and tomorrow off."  
  
Sirius grabbed James and stormed out of the office, "miserable old git. How the hell does he know Beth's dead!"  
  
James had a look of utter disbelief on his face. Sirius kicked the desk hard, "DAMN." James couldn't think, he didn't know where he should go.  
  
Sirius had a look of complete fury on his face, that was how he dealt with pain.  
  
"Let's go to the Order, they can tell us what happened there," James finally said. Sirius nodded and the two left.  
  
The aurors were clearing the crime scene, and the three grieving friend were going to be taken to the ministry for questioning. Lily was being escorted over to a portkey when she saw the distressed face of Peter Pettigrew running up the drive, "what the hell in going on?"  
  
"Peter," Lily cried out.  
  
She stepped away from her escorts and flung her arms around his neck, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Peter pulled her back, "sorry for what?"  
  
"Beth is dead," she felt the warm tears falling down her face again.  
  
"What?" Peter chocked out.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Lily repeated.  
  
Peter fell to the ground and Lily knelt next to him. He wiped his watery eyes, "we had a fight last night."  
  
"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," Lily tried.  
  
"I told her I didn't want her to stay the night with me, so she left," Peter whimpered.  
  
"Was it Remus?" Peter asked with fear.  
  
"No, he wasn't here last night," Lily assured him.  
  
Peter was now breathing heavy, "what? I don't understand."  
  
"It was a death eater attack," Lily pointed to the dark mark fading in the sky.  
  
"Death eater?" Peter asked confused. "Why would death eaters attack Beth?"  
  
"I don't know," Lily cried  
  
The auror who had been with Lily nudged her off the ground, "we need to get you to the ministry Mrs. Potter."  
  
Lily nodded and gave Peter a quick kiss on his cheek, "it's going to be okay." Peter smiled, and Lily thought that was odd.  
  
Peter Pettigrew looked up at the dark mark, a warm feeling burned in his very soul.  
  
"My first victim," he said in a voice only he could hear. He let a few fake tears trickle down his face. 


	27. An Unwanted Farewell

Be forewarned..This chapter is very dark and sad...(Tearjerker alert) I won't comment on anything until you've read this chapter..  
  
Read and Review  
  
Nothing is My Own  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter ten: A Unwanted Farewell  
  
Lily sat staring at a picture, it was the picture Beth had taken their last day at Hogwarts. She wiped the tears off the picture glass. "Oh Beth."  
  
Nobody could figure out what happened to Beth, she wasn't a muggle born, she wasn't a ministry worker, she had absolutely no ties with the Order. Why would the dead eaters attack her?  
  
Lily sat the picture on her bed and walked over to the closet, she removed James nicest black robe and shook it out. This was a day she had been dreading, a day that she wished had never come.  
  
She caught herself on the door, and let out a silent whimper. Her eyes were dry. She had cried more the past six months than she could remember crying in the entire rest of her life put together.  
  
"I have to be strong," she told herself.  
  
She felt like she had to be there for December. Lily would have never dreamed that December O'Riley would have taken the news so badly. She had overheard Remus telling James that December wasn't sleeping at night, but crying instead. December had never dealt with loss, and it wasn't one of her strengths. It was amazing that the one person who knew exactly what to say to Sirius when his brother died, couldn't handle death herself.  
  
The one person that was taking the news worse than December, was Peter. He looked weak and tired when Lily had seen him. She imagined that he had spent many nights crying and blaming himself. She knew that Beth and Peter had gotten very close over the past few months. She was his first true relationship, and they had seemed so happy.  
  
"Lily darling, are you ready yet?" James asked poking his head into the quite bedroom.  
  
Lily caught her breath quickly, "yes love, here is your good robe." She held out the robe for him to take.  
  
He kissed her hand, "are you sure your strong enough to go tonight?"  
  
"Oh course. I have to go," Lily turned away hoping James wouldn't notice how upset she was.  
  
James nodded, December and Remus are here, their waiting down in the living room.  
  
Lily forced a smile, "I'll be down in a minuet."  
  
Lily watched James leave and closed her eyes, "it's time to be strong Lily."  
  
December O'Riley looked like a stranger. She had dropped about 10 pounds since she had discovered Beth's body. Her once flawless face now seemed patchy and raw and her sleek hair seemed dull.  
  
Lily pulled her into a hug, "how are you holding up?"  
  
"You know," December shrugged patting her eyes with a handkerchief. Lily tried to smile, she had to hold her breath to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"Are you ladies ready?" Remus asked.  
  
December nodded and let him lead her towards the portkey the ministry had loaned them for this occasion.  
  
James followed suit and escorted his delicate wife behind December.  
  
The mourning ceremony was beautiful. Decorated in flowers of red and purple.  
  
"Beth loved violets," Lily said as she reached out and touched a flower.  
  
December turned her head into Remus shoulder and he careful rubbed her back.  
  
"Hey guys," Sirius said in a uncharacteristic tone.  
  
James smiled and patted him on the back, "where is Peter?"  
  
Sirius motioned towards the front of the room where Beth's lifeless body was on display. Peter was holding her lifeless hand and staring down at her sleeping face. Lily gasped, she kept telling herself to be strong.  
  
"I'm going to go see how he's doing," James said.  
  
"I'll come with you Prongs," Remus motioned.  
  
He lead December over to Sirius who took her to a seat nearby.  
  
"She's okay now," James said, not sure if he had said the right words.  
  
Peter didn't look up, "she was so innocent."  
  
He had the face of a man with something on his mind.  
  
"You can't blame yourself," Remus tried.  
  
Peter gave a light chuckle, "if you only knew."  
  
James placed a hand on Peter shoulder, "all couples have fights."  
  
"And how would you feel if you did something like this to Lily?" Peter asked suddenly.  
  
James couldn't find his words.  
  
Remus placed his arm around Peter's shoulder, "come on, lets go get take a seat."  
  
Peter shrugged him off, "I don't want to leave her."  
  
He bend down and kissed her cold lips, "I'm so sorry," he whispered.  
  
He followed Remus over to the right side of the room.  
  
Lily tried to greet as many of Beth's guest as possible. She was happy to see how many people wanted to pay their last respect.  
  
"How are you doing?" said the voice of Ludo Bagman from behind her.  
  
"Ludo," she gave him a quick hug.  
  
"I can't believe this," he looked up towards the front of this room.  
  
"You know, we might not have worked out, but I never really got over her."  
  
Lily forced a smile, "she's a hard person to get over."  
  
The night went in a similar fashion. Beth had many friends. People she worked with at the International Quidditch Federation, people from Hogwarts, even most of Beth's X boyfriend had found their way to this dark goodbye. Lily never realized how many lives were affected by this loss, and for some reason even the presence of Rodney Smith, the Slytherin Beth had once dated, warmed her heart.  
  
Lily finally made her way over to December and Sirius, they were talking with another familiar face.  
  
"Dreamy Johnston," Lily said to the dazed looking woman.  
  
"Actually, it's Dreamy Lovegood," she held out her skinny finger to show Lily her ring.  
  
"Congratulations," Lily offered.  
  
"Not really the kind of place to offer a congratulations," Dreamy replied.  
  
Lily gave her a hug, "It's good to see you."  
  
Dreamy nodded, she had caught sight of Peter, and she silently excused herself.  
  
"Lovegood, isn't that the nut that write the Quibber?" Sirius tried to joke, but nobody was in a laughing mood.  
  
"I want to go see Beth," December said weakly to Lily.  
  
Lily nodded and helped her friend to her feet. December trembled at the sight of their fallen friend, and the closer they got to her lifeless corpse the more violently she shook. December buried her face into her hands and Lily tried to comfort her.  
  
"DAMN IT BETH," December swore loudly, and caused the entire crowd to draw its attention towards the front of the room.  
  
"She loved you girls," said a old voice.  
  
"Mrs. Simmons," Lily greeted.  
  
"She talked about you all the time," she seemed to be talking to the air.  
  
She grabbed her daughters hand and gave it a gentle shake, "I'll see you soon child."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Lily tired.  
  
Mrs. Simmons looked at Lily, "I know."  
  
Lily watched as the old woman walked away, not a tear in her eye.  
  
Lily helped December back over to the seats, she knew it wouldn't be long before the ceremony would begin. James placed a kind arm around Lily, "your being so strong tonight."  
  
Lily gave him a thanking look and placed a hand on December's knee. Sirius pulled December close, and tried to ease her cries.  
  
"She's really taking this hard," James acknowledged.  
  
Lily nodded, "how is Peter holding up?"  
  
James shook his head, "he's blaming himself, I'm afraid he's going to try something stupid to avenge her murder."  
  
"Remus will talk some sense into him," Lily comforted.  
  
"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen. Tonight we are here to pay our last respects to a great witch. She had the heart of a angle and the spirit of a child. All in this room feel an emptiness from her loss. She lived life by a simple thought, she offered her help to any who needed and took nothing from no one.  
  
In these dark times it seems we are saying an untimely goodbye to far to many young souls. It pains me to once again say goodbye to an innocent pure soul who never said an evil word, not even about her greatest enemy. She judged nobody, and never dwelled on what those with less of a heart said about her.  
  
Beth would not want us to cry over her. She made it a personal mission to bring a smile to every sad face she saw. Let us all smile for her. She would have preferred us to laugh, and not cry," Beth's father wiped his eyes and stepped down from the podium.  
  
The crowd rose to their feet and followed his lead to say their last goodbyes. Lily now felt those wet streaks falling down her face. She watched as each of those close to her said their final goodbyes.  
  
Dreamy bent down quietly and Lily saw her whisper, "you were always my favorite."  
  
Remus nodded his head in respect, and a single tear fell from his eye onto Beth's body.  
  
December mouth a silent goodbye and turned her head.  
  
Sirius tucked the shot glass he used for fire whiskey in her hand, "in case you need it."  
  
James just stared deep at her motionless face, Lily saw the tears building behind his eyes. He took off his glasses and passed.  
  
Lily touched Beth's face softly, she didn't have the heart to say goodbye. She was turning, telling herself not to look back but she did.  
  
Peter lifted Beth's hand to his lips, "goodbye." He muffled his tears with the back of her hand, "please forgive me."  
  
Lily turned her head she couldn't watch anymore.  
  
Lily found her seat and watched all the nameless faces pass her best friend. When the last one passed the lid to Beth's final bed softy closed. Lily lowered her head, "goodbye."  
  
The coffin rose into the air and like a whisper disappeared. December threw her head into Sirius shoulder and poured out her soul.  
  
"Come on, I'll take care of you tonight," Sirius told her.  
  
"No, I want to go home," she cried.  
  
She pulled away from Sirius and grabbed Remus arm, "it's okay Padfoot, I'll take care of her tonight."  
  
Sirius had a bitterness to his nod, but he knew was not the time to be jealous.  
  
Peter looked on Sirius face. He had known Sirius Black along time, and he knew that bitterness.  
  
He didn't want to kill Beth, he hated the fact that she had to be his first victim, but that is the way it had to be. He wasn't going to lie to Sirius, it was Remus fault that Beth was dead. If he wasn't a werewolf she would have never caught him. 


	28. End of the Seventh Month

Did I do something wrong???? Am I updating too quickly? I got two reviews for my last chapter...that's it!! I know it was harsh of me to do what I had to do in my story, but did you guys quit reading it? I mean, are you going to abandon Rowlings because she killed off Sirius? Anyways..I hope you guys are still reading and maybe I'll get a few more reviews from this chapter...  
  
Read and Review...  
  
Nothing is my Own. ****************************************  
  
Chapter Eleven: The End of the Seventh Month  
  
Lily held her stomach and watched the sun fade into the distant sky. This wasn't a typically sunset, it was next to last sunset in the steamy seventh month. Lily could hear a voice over and over in her mind.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the Seventh month dies."  
  
Lily turned away from the window, "hold on just one more day for me little one."  
  
She slowly caressed her stomach, she knew what it would mean if her baby was born on the last day of July. She had to keep herself calm, she couldn't dwell on this fear, or else her labor would begin.  
  
She pulled back the sheets to her bed and crawled in, "I'll just stay in bed till tomorrow."  
  
She tried to force her eyes shut, "sleep Lily."  
  
Her stomach gave a gentle nudge, and Lily's eyes popped open.  
  
"Please, just wait one more day," Lily pleaded with her stomach.  
  
James ruffled though some pointless papers down stairs, he was sitting on pins and needles.  
  
"Sirius Black request admittance," said that now familiar deep voice.  
  
James gave a distressed sigh, "admitted."  
  
"Hey Prongs," Sirius said cheerfully. "Any sign of my Godson's arrival yet?"  
  
James reminded himself not to lose his temper, Sirius didn't know about the prophecy.  
  
"I don't think it's going to happen tonight Sirius," James said emotionless.  
  
It had become a routine for Sirius to stop by to check if Lily was in labor. Sometimes James thought he was more excited about the birth than he was.  
  
"Damn," Sirius swore, "what is little Potter waiting for?"  
  
James forced a smile, "I think he's going to be an August baby."  
  
"Wise old Prongs," Sirius mocked.  
  
Lily stared out the window once again, wondering what the Longbottoms might be doing. She figured they were preparing for the worst also. She glanced over at the glowing clock on her night table. The bright 12 flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Midnight," Lily muttered.  
  
She felt her stomach give a violent jolt, "no please."  
  
She tried to control her erratic breathing, she tried to calm her racing heart. This was going to be the longest day of her life, and it was just beginning.  
  
James wished Sirius would leave. No matter how blunt of hints James was dropping, he didn't take it.  
  
"Mind if I crash here tonight Prong?" Sirius yawned. "I want to be here when Lily pops."  
  
"She's not going to have the baby tonight," James said impatiently.  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes, "and how do you know?"  
  
James bit his lip, he knew better than to answer this question. Sirius gave a smug grin of satisfaction, he had won this debate, or so he thought.  
  
"Why aren't you over at Remus and December's bugging them," James said bluntly.  
  
Sirius snarled his nose, "I wouldn't want to come between them."  
  
"What?" James asked puzzled.  
  
Sirius reluctantly revealed what was on his mind, "Peter thinks their secretly dating."  
  
"That's crazy," James interrupted.  
  
"He caught them snogging !" Sirius defended.  
  
James rolled his eyes, he had never heard something so outrageous.  
  
"If they were dating I think we'd know."  
  
"Well, it makes sense they want to keep it a secret. I'm sure December doesn't want to jeopardize her auror career by dating a werewolf."  
  
"Sirius, why do you keep referring to Remus werewolf problem in a negative way?" James asked.  
  
"I'm not," Sirius looked ready to drop the conversation. "I'm done with her anyways mate, Remus can have the psycho bitch."  
  
"Please don't do this Padfoot," James demanded.  
  
Sirius looked taken back, "do what?"  
  
"Get jealous!" James said quickly.  
  
"Whatever," Sirius rolled his eyes and laid back onto the couch.  
  
"At least he's not talking about Lily popping," James thought bitterly to himself.  
  
James reverted back to his favorite thinking habit and watched the bright fire dance in front of his eyes. He just kept silently saying a prayer, "please, just let him hold on one more day."  
  
His eyes momentarily gazed on Sirius snoring face, he knew he meant well. It would be so much easier to digest his intentions if it was August. James felt his tired aged body give a yawn, he glanced at the morning time. The big hand was creeping towards the number seven.  
  
"Just a few more hours," he told himself.  
  
Lily tried to sleep, but her forced sleep was dreamless. She couldn't get the dread of this day to leave her mind. She tried her best not to move, she didn't want to induce the labor process. She thought if she just lay still, it would be okay. She watched the morning sun rise in the east sky. It was a brilliant gold, and like an alarm, it was telling her it was time. "Oh," Lily whimpered. She didn't need to look down at the wet sheets to know what had just happened.  
  
"Please, not now."  
  
Lily closed her eyes, "I'll just ignore it." It was already daylight, she could hold this baby off until midnight, she was positive she could.  
  
She attempted to cross her swollen legs, "this baby isn't coming out today," she told herself.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the Seventh Month dies."  
  
Lily tired to hold back her tears, she felt a small pain forming in her lower abdomen.  
  
James eyes stung from the fire, his glasses hide his now bloodshot eyes. Sirius woke with a loud yawn, "you still awake?"  
  
He rubbed his groggy eyes and stared at a dazed James, "mate?"  
  
James jumped slightly, "morning."  
  
Sirius knew this look, something was seriously bothering James. The last time he had seen James this dazed was when Lily was dating that lying scum Mikel Thatcher.  
  
"What's bothering you," Sirius pushed.  
  
James shook his head, "nothing, don't worry about it."  
  
"You haven't been yourself lately Prongs."  
  
James forced a smile, "I'm just nervous about the birth."  
  
Sirius tired to make a joke, "do you think he'll look like me."  
  
James didn't laugh.  
  
Sirius shook his head and stood up and gave a stretch, "well, you going to work today?"  
  
James didn't respond.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Sirius cracked his back and made his way towards the kitchen. Before Sirius could open the door, a violent noise upstairs caused James to rise to his feet.  
  
Sirius cracked a huge grin, "did you hear that Prongs?"  
  
James started breathing heavily, his heart was beating so fast he thought it was going to explode.  
  
"I think little Potter is making his entrance," Sirius said brightly.  
  
"No, not yet," James prayed.  
  
He ran up the steps in record fashion, and stormed through the bedroom door.  
  
Lily was in a deep sweat, crying. She was pleading with her stomach to stop.  
  
"James, it can't happen now, not now."  
  
James sat next to Lily on the bed, "it's okay."  
  
Lily let out another horrified scream.  
  
"How long has this been going on?" James asked?  
  
"A couple of hours," Lily said exasperated.  
  
"Holy shit," Sirius swore at the door. "Child birth looks painful."  
  
James gave him a warning glare, "come of Sirius, we need to get Lily to St. Mungo."  
  
"NO," Lily cried, she locked eyes with James.  
  
Going to St. Mungo would publicize this birth, you know who would find out for certain about the child then.  
  
"Love, you can't stay. You're in too much pain," James pleaded.  
  
"I'll be fine, this kid isn't coming out till midnight," Lily tired to say confidently.  
  
James gave an exasperated sigh, "Sirius, go get December."  
  
Sirius gave a playful salute and apparated.  
  
"MORNING!!!" Sirius yelled loudly as he entered the home of December and Remus. He wanted to give fair warning of his entrance.  
  
Remus appeared at his bedroom door rubbing his eyes, "what are you so excited about?"  
  
"Lily is in labor," Sirius bowed as he announced his news.  
  
"Oh God, are you sure?" Remus asked in shock.  
  
Sirius gave a wide grin, "I saw it with my own two eyes."  
  
Remus was now smiling with Sirius. This was great news.  
  
"December," Remus knocked on the neighboring bedroom door.  
  
Sirius was grateful that she wasn't staying in the same room Remus was.  
  
December heard the knock and Remus voice bellowing from the other side.  
  
"If I ignore him, he'll go away," she muttered to herself.  
  
She had never been a morning person. She glanced at the clock, nine-thirty.  
  
"Hey December, Lily needs you," Sirius said gleefully.  
  
"Lily needs me?" she asked herself.  
  
"Holy Merlin!" December shot out of bed like a rocket.  
  
She threw open the door, "is she?"  
  
Sirius smiled and December didn't need to wait for a reply. "Has James taken her to St. Mungo yet?" December asked as she threw on a pair of jeans.  
  
"No, she's still at home," Sirius answered.  
  
"What the hell is he waiting for?" December retorted.  
  
Lily tried to calm herself, but the contractions were getting closer.  
  
"James, he can't come yet," Lily wined.  
  
James tired to be brave, he stroked Lily's wet hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It's going to be okay," James said again.  
  
"Will you say something else for the love of God," Lily said hatefully.  
  
She threw herself into a another fit of pain and let out a terrible howl.  
  
"Remus Lupin, December O'Riley, and Sirius Black request admittance," said the unwelcome deep voice.  
  
"ADMITTED!" Lily screamed.  
  
December O'Riley looked up the staircase and smiled, "yep, sounds like labor." Remus gave a soft chuckle and the three of them went up the stairs.  
  
December took immediate control of the situation, "okay, we're going to make this simple, you three carry Lily and I'll grab the portkey. We have to get her to the hospital."  
  
"No," Lily grabbed December's arm.  
  
"Honey, you've got to get to the doctor," December urged.  
  
"No," Lily affirmed.  
  
December didn't know what to say, she wanted to slap Lily and tell her to snap out of it, but something told her that Lily knew what she was doing.  
  
"Fine, Sirius you take James down stairs and start to boil some water. Remus, go find Peter and bring him here," December ordered.  
  
The boys no sooner disappeared that Lily finally revealed to December why she couldn't go to the hospital.  
  
"I can't have this baby till tomorrow."  
  
December tried not to laugh, "I know you have your heart set on August first, but this kid doesn't care."  
  
"No, you don't understand," Lily cried. "If I have this baby today, Voldemort will kill him."  
  
December shuttered as she heard that name, "what?"  
  
"Please, you've got to help me," Lily begged.  
  
"Don't they tell you how to delay child birth in dire circumstances in Auror training,"  
  
"Yea, but you're too far along, it won't work," December explained.  
  
Lily locked eyes with her best friend, "you've got to try, please."  
  
"Okay," December took out her wand and held her breath, "delaious birtricolus."  
  
Lily felt an instant release of pressure from her stomach, "thank-you."  
  
December placed her wand back in her robes, "I don't know how long this spell will hold."  
  
"I've only got hold out till midnight," Lily explained.  
  
December glanced at the clock, "only fourteen more hours."  
  
The time passed slow, and while Lily's labor had slowed, it hadn't stopped. Occasionally throughout the day she'd give a painful cry, but it was better. December stayed with Lily upstairs most of the day, and the Marauders comforted James down stairs.  
  
"Do you think he'll be born today?" Peter asked apprehensively.  
  
"Of course he will," Sirius said cheerfully.  
  
James didn't say much, he just stared into the fire his eyes slowly closing as he entered into the world of dreams. He randomly would mutter something under his breath, but it was so light, nobody could make it out.  
  
"Let him sleep you two," Remus said as he stared at James. He stood up and stretched, "I think I'll fix Lily and December something to eat,"  
  
Remus disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"See what I mean," Peter whispered to Sirius.  
  
Sirius gave him a sharp glare.  
  
Peter held back his pleased smile, "I've got something to confess."  
  
"What?" Sirius whispered back.  
  
"The reason me and Beth got in a fight that night, was because I though there was something going on between her and Remus," Peter lowered his head as he whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Sirius asked with confusion.  
  
"Yes, don't you think it's odd that December and Beth let Remus have the house the night to transform, and he left?" Peter connected.  
  
"Remus is a werewolf, and it was a full moon that night," Sirius said taken back, what was Peter playing at.  
  
"I know, but we don't understand dark magic," Peter lowered his voice, "what if you know who offered him something to eliminate his transformations."  
  
"Peter, your grabbing at sticks," Sirius replied.  
  
"No, don't you think it's funny that both of us have noticed a change in him. I don't trust him Padfoot, something isn't right," Peter urged, "I think he's the turncoat Moody was telling us about."  
  
Sirius looked at the kitchen door as Remus reentered the living area.  
  
"So, Moony," Sirius started eyeing Peter as he spoke, "me and Peter were just remembering the good old Hogwart days. What would you say to getting together during the next full moon, for old time sake."  
  
Remus smiled, "I'd say I think we've out grown that." He took the tray off food he prepared up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"Now what do you think?" Peter insisted.  
  
Sirius didn't answer, but Peter could see the wheels turning inside his head.  
  
James had fallen asleep in front of the fire and when he awoke it was dark. He shook his head and look at the clock on the mantel, it was clearly approaching the ten o'clock hour. It suddenly hit him what was going on before he had fallen asleep. He stained to hear some noise from upstairs, any noise. He stood up and made his way though the darkness and up the stairs.  
  
Still no noise.  
  
When he finally reached the bedroom he peeked his head in. December was stroking Lily's head as she slept, "she has had a long day."  
  
"Where is everybody?" James asked.  
  
"I think their taking a nap in the guest rooms," December informed him.  
  
James took Lily's hand, "is she still in labor?"  
  
"Yes, I just placed her under a sleeping spell until she's fully dilated, she needs to regain her strength."  
  
"Do you think it's going to happen before midnight?" James finally asked.  
  
December lifted the sheet and examined Lily, "honestly, I think it will."  
  
The next hour and a half passed quickly, and James tried to push the minuet hand along as it struck eleven thirty.  
  
"She's fully dilated, there's nothing I can do," December said suddenly.  
  
"Experiateaious," she revived Lily who let out a bloody curdling scream.  
  
"Go boil the water, NOW!" December demanded.  
  
Sirius poked his head out of the guest bedroom door and gave James a startle. "Come on Padfoot, we've got to go boil the water," James urged. "It's coming?" Sirius said happily.  
  
"That should distract them," December said quietly to herself.  
  
"Damn it!" Lily swore, "MAKE IT STOP!!!"  
  
"Lily listen to me, you've got to push," December told her.  
  
She saw Lily's eyes dash towards the clock, "I can't wait thirty more minuets!'  
  
"No, you can't!" December warned.  
  
Lily tired hard not to push, but finally gave into nature.  
  
"I can't," she cried.  
  
"You can do it, just one more good push," December urged her.  
  
Lily pushed with all her might and her heart stopped as she caught sight of her beautiful baby. James and Sirius appeared at the doorway with a kettle of hot water.  
  
"Good, bring that over here," December said happily.  
  
Sirius drug the heavy pot over towards December. James stood frozen in the doorway, his happiness was destroyed as he look over at the clock, eleven fifty-nine.  
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."  
  
Sirius made his way over to December as she cleaned up the newborn and prepared to deliver it into Lily's motherly arms.  
  
"He's so tiny," Sirius cooed.  
  
December gave a slight laugh, It was nice to see this side of Sirius. "Just don't give him any fire whiskey," she joked.  
  
He didn't think that was very funny.  
  
Remus and Peter made there way into the bedroom to congratulate Lily and James.  
  
"So what are you going to name him?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily held the baby close to her chest, "we haven't really thought about it."  
  
"Harry," Peter suggested, "that's what Beth wanted to name her first son."  
  
Lily smiled, "Harry, I like that name."  
  
December eyes became misty, "she's here you know."  
  
Lily smiled, "I know."  
  
James placed his arms around Lily's shoulders, "hi Harry."  
  
December leaned against Sirius and placed her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.  
  
"Good job December."  
  
She gave him a small peck, "thanks."  
  
Peter slowly backed away from the group, his conscience digging at him. He knew what his master would want him to do now, but he couldn't. These were his friend, why did this baby have to be born tonight? No, he'd keep this to himself, he would not reveal this secret. 


	29. In Hiding

This is a short chapter...I hope you guys are still reading...Anyways..Thanks for all the reviews...They mean a lot to me...  
  
Read and Review...Nothing is my Own  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapter Twelve: In Hiding  
  
James walked into young Harry's bedroom and picked the crying baby up from this crib. "What's wrong little guy?"  
  
James smiled as he stared into his young sons bright green eyes. His mother's eyes. "I think we're starting to spoil you a bit too much," James said playfully. The young child laughed and cooed as his father bounced him lovingly in his arms.  
  
James looked up in the doorway and saw his beautiful wife watching. James smiled and lifted Harry's hand and gave Lily a small wave. She laughed. "We need to get ready," Lily said casually.  
  
"What time are Remus and December going to be here?" James asked.  
  
"Anytime now," Lily reassured him. She walked over to James and carefully took Harry from his arms.  
  
"Go get ready dear," she kissed him lightly.  
  
James placed his arms around Lily's shoulder, "he has your eyes."  
  
"And your messy hair," she laughed as she stoked her baby's head.  
  
He kissed Lily's forehead.  
  
"December O'Riley and Remus Lupin request admittance," said the deep voice.  
  
James smiled, "admitted."  
  
"I'll go greet them, you go get ready," Lily gave James a gentle nudge as she and Harry went to go greet their guest.  
  
"Where is my favorite baby," December cooed.  
  
"Guys thanks for watching him tonight," Lily smiled.  
  
December stole Harry from his mother's loving arms, "Gosh, he's so cute."  
  
Remus shook his head, "women and babies." He took a seat on the couch.  
  
"We shouldn't be gone to long," Lily informed them.  
  
"Sirius might stop by, he usually does after work."  
  
December was tugging on Harry's toes making silly faces and Lily realized she hadn't heard a word.  
  
"You don't need to worry, everything will be fine," Remus said.  
  
"Where are you guys going again?" December suddenly asked.  
  
Lily's smile faded from her face, "Dumbledore wants to meet with us tonight."  
  
"About what?" December asked.  
  
Lily was thankful James made his appearance and saved her from the question.  
  
"Ouch," December cried as Harry tugged her long hair.  
  
"That's not very nice," she cooed and Harry gave a playful giggle.  
  
"Darling, are you ready to get going?" James asked as he took his place next to Lily's side.  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
"You know where we'll be if you need us," James said to Remus.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will be okay," Remus replied.  
  
James grabbed Lily's hand and the two apparated away. Harry beautiful eyes welled up with tears as his parents disappeared.  
  
Lily felt James tug her hand as they arrived, she didn't want to open her eyes. Opening them would mean she had to admit where she was at.  
  
"Hello, how are you guys holding up," asked the kind voice of Alice Longbottom as she pulled Lily into a brisk hug.  
  
"Good, and you guys?" Lily returned.  
  
Alice gave a pleasant smile, "I'm not sure what is more difficult, being pregnant or living with a newborn."  
  
Lily had to laugh.  
  
"So I heard you named your baby Harry," Alice continued.  
  
Lily smiled, "yes, that's right."  
  
"That's a nice name," Alice offered.  
  
"Thank-you. My friend Beth inspired it. What name did you and Frank decide on?"  
  
Alice glanced at the ceiling, "Neville, I can't believe I let Frank talk me into that name."  
  
"Why?" Lily pushed.  
  
Alice tried to keep a straight face, "because that was my first boyfriends name. He doesn't know that."  
  
Lily and Alice both shared a laugh.  
  
"So what do the grandparents think about the new kid?" Alice tried to change the conversation.  
  
"My parents are muggle, so they haven't been able to visit yet, but James parents have been wonderful. We're hoping that Dumbeldore will give us permission to take Harry to see my parents soon though."  
  
Alice was fixing to comment but was interrupted as Albus Dumbledore made his appearance.  
  
"Good evening, this way please," Dumbledore said without his usual kindness.  
  
James made his way over to Lily and guided her in front of him. They made their way into a small room in the back of the Order's headquarter. In this room sat three people, only two Lily and James recognized.  
  
McGonagall sat on the right of Moody and a strange man wearing a cloak sat on the left.  
  
"Come in, please, have a seat," Dumbledore bowed slightly. James felt Lily give a little tremble as they took their seat. The mood in room was dark and uncomfortable.  
  
"I would personally like to congratulate you on the births of your sons," Dumbledore said forcefully.  
  
" I must again be the bearer of bad news," he continued.  
  
"You are to be commended on hiding the secret of your children's births, but it isn't enough. We have solid proof that Voldemort knows."  
  
James saw the man hidden behind a cloak give a violent shutter at the mention of the Dark Lords name.  
  
"How does he know?" Frank Longbottom asked suddenly.  
  
"We aren't for sure exactly how this information was disclosed to him," Dumbledore started, but was quickly interrupted by Moody.  
  
"We have known about a leak in our group for awhile now, that is our best guess."  
  
"Thank-you Alastor," Dumbledore said half warning him to hold his tongue.  
  
James felt his voice reach his throat, "how do you know he knows."  
  
This time the man in the cloak spoke, "because I have heard him speak your sons' names."  
  
James eyes grew wide, he knew that voice, "Snape."  
  
Severus Snape removed the cloak from his head and revealed what James already knew.  
  
"You traitor!" James shrilled.  
  
"Severus Snape has risked his life to bring us this information," Dumbledore said holding up his hand trying to calm James.  
  
Snape rose to his feet and began to disclose his information, "I am one of his most trusted supporters, I personally delivered the order to hunt you down and murder you and your sons. What the Dark Lord doesn't realize is that I have become a turncoat, and have saw the errors in my life."  
  
"I don't trust you," James said pointing a finger at Snape.  
  
A evil smirk appeared on Snapes greasy face, "fine, it is not like I really care if you live or die, Potter."  
  
"You have no choice but to trust him James," Dumbeldore interrupted.  
  
"What must me do?" Alice Longbottom asked suddenly.  
  
Dumbledore stared in the direction of McGonagall and started to speak, "Professor McGonagall is going to attempted an advanced transfiguration spell on your homes. This will hopefully add to already advance securities we've placed. The only other thing we can do at this moment is place a blood curse on your familes, meaning as long as your blood relatives don't have their blood spilt, then your safe."  
  
Alastor Moody cleared his throat loudly, and gave Dumbledore a deep stare. Dumbledore nodded and continued, "we also wish you to select a secret keeper before your sons' first birthdays. This should be someone you trust for it is the most powerful protection charm in our world. Think carefully about your decision, and choose carefully," he seemed to stare at James as he spoke.  
  
He handed James a Frank a vial of purple looking liquid, "have them drink this, and the spell will be complete."  
  
Frank nodded as he accepted Dumbledore orders, but James just stared at the vial. He finally looked up as he heard Lily's voice, "my son has not yet met his grandparents, is it possible to visit them?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled pleasantly, "oh course, I will have a portkey delivered to your house so you will not be tracked by the dark followers."  
  
Lily nodded in appreciation and grabbed James hand. James glanced up towards Snape and saw him rubbing his arm and biting his lower lip.  
  
"How can I trust him?" James thought bitterly to himself, "how can Dumbledore trust him?"  
  
Dumbledore finally excused the couples, "go, spend time with your new sons. Try not to let this news destroy your spirits."  
  
Lily grabbed James and nudged him up, but he didn't break his stare at Snape. Lily knew the mistrust between the two, but what choice did they have. She forced James to look away.  
  
The two bid their farewells to the Longbottoms and apparated home.  
  
James and Lily arrived in an empty kitchen. James had his head lowered to the ground and Lily wanted to comfort him.  
  
"It's going to be okay, isn't that what you always tell me?" James seized his wife into a strong embrace and kiss her. She felt his lips quiver as she kissed him back. As the two broke apart Lily saw the tears falling behind her husband's glasses. He squeezed her hand and the two went into the living room.  
  
Sirius had Harry on his chest, and the two were asleep in front of the fire. December was also asleep, she had her had propped up with her hand as she sat facing them in a nearby chair. Remus Lupin was the only one still awake and he was silently reading a book, laying on the hearth rug.  
  
"How did it go?" he greeted.  
  
James smiled and signaled everything was fine.  
  
Lily quietly walked over and carefully removed Harry from his Godfathers arms. She carried him off to bed, as he continued to sleep peacefully in her arms.  
  
James watched Lily disappear up the stairs. He took a seat on the floor next to Remus who was marking his place in his book. James glanced up at Sirius. James knew that he cared for Harry.  
  
That he would rather die than let anything happen to that little boy. He heard Dumbledore's words ringing in his ears again, "we also wish you to select a secret keeper before your sons' first birthdays. This should be someone you trust for it is the most powerful protection charm in our world. Think carefully about your decision, and choose carefully,"  
  
He knew who he wanted their secret keeper to be, the one person in the world he trusted more than himself, Sirius Black. 


	30. Reunion

Thanks to all my reviews and readers.I can't believe I've almost hit 200 reviews!!!!  
  
The story is narrowing down...when I wrote it I asked myself one question, what is the number one thing that comes between male friends, girls....so hence take that into consideration during the latter part of this chapter...  
  
Anyways.read and review.  
  
Nothing is my own.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter thirteen: Reunion  
  
Dumbledore kept his word, and within a week the Potters had received a portkey for Lily to visit her parents. The delivery came with a warning to be very caution, keep the visit as short as possible and return to Godric Hollow at the first sign of trouble. It was young Harry's first visit out of the house, and Lily felt an intense fear building in her stomach.  
  
The added security was strict. A blood curse protected the Potters and Longbottoms and the transfiguration spell helped hide the house from prying eyes. To an untrained eye the two houses looked like a tall silver oaks. The only problem is no transfiguration spell was permanent and the spell would only last a year.  
  
"James, are you ready?" Lily asked in a trembling voice.  
  
She checked her bag to make sure she had plenty of diapers and formula.  
  
"James," Lily yelled again. She was getting impatient and young Harry was starting to get irritable.  
  
James appeared at the top of the stairs in a rush, "Sorry dear."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't go," Lily said suddenly  
  
James rushed to her side, "don't be silly, everything is going to be fine." He slowly guided her over to the portkey and two locked eyes as they grabbed it and felt that familiar tug from somewhere behind their navel.  
  
Lily opened her eyes and looked around her muggle childhood home. It looked just as she remembered it and the familiar smell of the air brought a lost smile to her face. "Lily dear, your finally here," said the older voice of her mother. Mrs. Evans embraced her youngest daughter into a swift embrace before settling her eyes on Harry.  
  
"And this must be my little grandson," Mrs. Evans snatched the young child from his mother's arms.  
  
His panicked green eyes searched the muggle, and filled with tears.  
  
"There, there," she quickly bounced him up and down.  
  
James was being greeted by Lily's father close by and she shot them a warm smile. Her eyes began to wander around the room. The pictures around the walls and on the coffee table seemed odd and motionless.  
  
She saw pictures of Petunia's wedding, Petunia's honeymoon and a small fat baby. Lily noticed the absences of her and James from her parents photo gallery, and although it caused her a little jealous she knew wizard pictures didn't mesh well in a muggle house. Visitors unaware of the wizarding world might be freaked out by moving photographs.  
  
"How is Petunia?" Lily forced out.  
  
"Good," her mother said happily. "She had a baby just right before little Harry here was born, his name is Dudley."  
  
"Dudley, that's a nice name," Lily lied. She bent down a stared at the picture of the chunky baby.  
  
"Fat little bloke, just like his father," Lily muttered to herself.  
  
"So, how long are you guys able to stay?" Mrs. Evans asked.  
  
"Not long," Lily said quickly.  
  
"Surely you can make time to stay for dinner, your sister is coming over," Mrs. Evans scolded.  
  
Lily forced a smile, "I wish we could mother, but we can't." She gave her mother a disappointed look.  
  
"I really would like to see Petunia, and what is his name again?"  
  
"Vernon," Lily's mother answered.  
  
"How is my baby girl?" Lily father gave her a gentle hug.  
  
"Hello dad," Lily replied.  
  
"And this must be my newest grandson," Mr. Evans said as Harry caught his attention.  
  
Harry's bright green eyes searched his grandfather's warm face, he knelt down towards the infant and let him grab his nose.  
  
"So you guys can't stay for dinner?" Mr. Evans said as he regained his composure.  
  
"I'm sorry dad, but this is going to be a short visit," Lily explained.  
  
She wanted to run into her father's arms, to explain everything that was going on. She wanted to tell him about the prophecy, about how the darkest wizard of all time was after her precious baby. But, she couldn't.  
  
Lily's father's bright green eyes sparkled and he lifted his hand to hush her mother's protest, "well, perhaps another time."  
  
"I promise, next time we'll stay longer," Lily promised.  
  
"Well, at least stay for a spot of tea," Lily's mother said with a sharp tone.  
  
James gave Lily a confused look. "English muggles love their tea," she said playfully into his ear.  
  
"We need to get going, Dumbledore told us not to stay long," James reminded her. She knew James was right, but it had been such a long time since she had seen her parents. Sometimes she felt like they weren't even her parents anymore, and from the looks of their house Petunia was their only daughter.  
  
"Just one cup," Lily urged.  
  
James gave a quite sigh, "a quick cup."  
  
Mrs. Evans appeared at the kitchen bar with a full English tea set. She poured four warm cups and asked James how he took his tea. James gave Lily a worried look.  
  
"Just fix it the same way I fix mine," Lily told her mother.  
  
James watched carefully as each of Lily's parents lifted their cups to their mouths and sipped the tea. He followed suit, and tried to hide his soured expression as he chocked down his first mouthful.  
  
"Vernon and Petunia should be here any minuet, surely you can wait," Mrs. Evans said. Mr. Evans gave his wife a warning glare, and shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry mum, but we really need to get going," Lily explained.  
  
Mrs. Evans placed her cup down loudly, "I just don't understand, you become a witch and now your too good to visit your own parents."  
  
"Mum, you know it isn't like that," Lily said as she felt her anger rising into her face.  
  
"Whatever, I'm just sorry we're not good enough for you anymore," Mrs. Evans began to cry and dashed off upstairs.  
  
"Mum," Lily called after her.  
  
"Just let her be pumpkin, she just misses you," Mr. Evans said as he watched his wife disappear.  
  
"We'll visit again soon, I promise," Lily felt tears building behind her eyes.  
  
"I know," Lily father gave her an understanding nod.  
  
"Lily we need to get going," James dared. He slowly lifted Harry out of Lily's arms and started towards the portkey.  
  
Mr. Evans helped his youngest daughter rise to her feet, "time to go."  
  
"Oh dad," Lily cried as she flung her arms around her father's neck.  
  
When she pulled away, she caught her father sweeping tears away from his eyes.  
  
"Visit soon," he said swiftly. He bent down and gave Harry a swift kiss on the head, "I need to spoil my grandson."  
  
"We will sir," James promised.  
  
Lily let her eyes meet her father's one last time before she grabbed onto the portkey and she was swept away.  
  
James and Lily arrived at Godric Hollow and the distant world that Lily had just seen melted away.  
  
"I'll go put Harry down for his nap," James said, realizing his wife wanted to be alone. Lily smile and walked into the kitchen, she felt an overwhelming guilt in her stomach.  
  
She tapped her wand on the kitchen pantry and a few pieces of bread flew into the toaster.  
  
"December O'Riley request admittance," said familiar deep voice.  
  
"Admitted," Lily said emotionless.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to get back," December said as she apparated into the kitchen.  
  
Lily looked up and noticed the panicked expression on December's face.  
  
"Were you worried about us?" Lily laughed.  
  
"Who me, I wasn't worried," December said quickly.  
  
She dashed to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of butter beer.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked as she watched December's erratic behavior.  
  
December looked into Lily's eyes and took a seat.  
  
"I did something I shouldn't have with Remus," she blurted  
  
Lily had to catch her balance as she almost fell over, "what did you do?"  
  
"I didn't sleep with him," December said, almost reading Lily's mind.  
  
Those bright green eyes were the size of silver dollars as they urged December to continue.  
  
"We just, I don't know," December dropped her head into her hands.  
  
Lily tried to keep a straight face as she carefully squeezed December's shoulder.  
  
"I didn't mean to, it just kinda happened. We were just sitting there on the couch and I leaned over and kissed him," December continued.  
  
Lily felt a numbing sensation in the bottom of her stomach. She knew how much December meant to Remus, but she also knew what December meant to Sirius.  
  
"So," Lily prompted.  
  
December finally lifted her head, "I think I'm in love with Sirius."  
  
Lily wasn't expecting this at all, she tried to swallow her shock and offered her words of encouragement, "you've got to tell him D."  
  
December shook her head, "no, Sirius would just laugh, that cocky laugh. Maybe our time has passed, maybe I need to follow what my mind is saying and ..." she trailed off.  
  
"December, do you love Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh Lils, don't take this the wrong way, but he's my best friend," December cried. Lily gave her an understanding smile, and let out a silent sigh.  
  
"I'm comfortable with Remus, I know he'll never break my heart. But I can't get Sirius off my mind."  
  
Lily knew what she needed to tell December, "you can't keep stringing them along, you've got to pick one."  
  
"Which one would you pick?" December asked, hoping Lily would help ease her decision.  
  
Lily lifted her hand, "oh no, I can't tell you who to pick. You've got to figure that out on your own."  
  
"But I don't know what I want," December sulked.  
  
Lily placed a warm hand on her friends shoulder, "just follow your heart."  
  
December took a long drink of butter beer, "so how was your visit with your parents."  
  
"Short," Lily replied, wishing to drop the subject. 


	31. The Darkest of Times

Well, it's the weekend again...I probably won't be updating until Sunday..I'm hopefully heading up to West Virginia for some White Water Rafting on the Upper Gauley. Anyways...thanks for all the reviews...my story is nearing its conclusion, hope you guys enjoy the final few chapters..  
  
Read and Review  
  
Nothing Is My Own  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Darkest of Times  
  
It seemed that the night was never-ending as James watched the Death Eaters searching the street below his window. A cold shiver shot up his spine, and as they killed everything living thing that moved, he felt grateful that they could not touch his home. They were getting close though, too close.  
  
The coldness of the winter was starting to set in, and while the pristine white snow normally seemed innocent and pure, the illusion of childhood had started to fade from James mind. He remembered those carefree days playing out in the white powder. He could still feel the tingle the coldness caused on the end of his nose. Those days seemed like a distant memory.  
  
He turned his head from the window and the sight below, and he began to rock his sleeping baby. Little Harry was growing, and his innocent green eyes knew not of the dangers that awaited him in this dark world. James never pictured this kind of life, a life of fear and hiding.  
  
When he use to daydream of his life with Lily it always seemed so perfect. Now, the romance was dead and the terror was real. He loved his wife, and his baby son. He would do anything for them, he'd give his life for them. He glanced back towards the frosted window, and vowed that nothing would harm his wife and child as long as he were alive.  
  
James and Lily hadn't left the house in over a month. They and the Longbottoms were frequently visited by members of the Order, and shortly after the birth of Harry and Neville, were advised to seek deep hiding and completely withdrawal themselves from the wizarding world. Although most of the time the James and Lily seemed completely consumed by their loneliness, it did not break their spirits. They had many friends and visitors and the Potter home was never without excitement.  
  
Young Harry had shown signs of great talent when he had stolen his father's wand and set the kitchen on fire, accidentally of course. He was going to be a fireball, and with the mixture of Lily's wits and James's mischievous nature, they had their hands full. Sirius had gotten Harry a baby snitch for his first Christmas, and the young Potter refused to let it out of his sight. He obvious liked the bright golden ball.  
  
The coldest month of January had finally begun, and the numbing sensation that usually followed every Christmas seemed more intense. Lily listened as James paced in the nursery above, she dare not go to the window, the sight of the Death Eaters searching filled her with an unbearable dread. She tried to focus on a happier thought. The group was coming over that evening for a visit, and she was looking forward to seeing those who were dearest to her heart. She had never realized how much her friends meant to her, even Sirius with his fire whiskey seemed to fill the void in her chest. When the pacing finally subsided she knew her young son was finally asleep. She glanced over at the stairs and prepared to see her husband.  
  
James looked much older now, his messy jet black hair and his warm eyes were the only things left from his school boy face. He now had a deep wrinkle in his forehead and a forgotten smile.  
  
Lily gave him a look as he appeared, "you look old."  
  
"Well, thanks darling," he laughed.  
  
She approached him and placed her arms around his waist and drew in his familiar scent.  
  
"Do you ever wonder what life would be like." she started.  
  
"No, I can't imagine a life without you," he said almost reading her mind.  
  
She absorbed his warmth, and let her mind carry her back to those first days. She remember the first time she nuzzled her nose into James chest. She remembered the first time those lips found hers. She felt his warmth engulf her and they were like two kids again, discovering love for the first time.  
  
"Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and December O'Riley request admittance," said that familiar deep voice.  
  
"Should we?" James asked as Lily pulled away slightly.  
  
She smiled, " admitted."  
  
"Hey guys, how you holding up?" asked Sirius as he appeared. He seemed to have changed the most since Harry's birth. It use to be unheard of for Sirius Black to be anywhere on a Friday night without a bottle of fire whiskey, but tonight his hands were empty. Peter gave a slight grin, as he looked upon James face. He tugged on his sleeve, feeling the burning mark the material hide.  
  
"You guys look good," Peter lied.  
  
Tonight was the night to unleash his plans. His master was getting impatient and if he didn't deliver to the Potters to him soon, he would pay with life. "So, where is Harry?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Peter, we've already put him down for the evening," Lily explained.  
  
Peter gave an understanding nod, and took a seat on the couch. December followed Lily into the kitchen to gather some butter beers. She almost gasped when Lily opened the pantry door and removed a bottle of Witches Rum.  
  
"Want a swig," she offered December.  
  
"Lily, you shouldn't be drinking this stuff," she said hatefully as she snatched the bottle out of Lily's hand.  
  
Lily forced a smile, "sometimes I just need something stronger than fire whiskey."  
  
December laughed as she placed the cork back into the bottle, "so are the Death Eaters still searching outside?"  
  
"I don't know, I never go to the window anymore," Lily said solemnly.  
  
She walked over to the kitchen door and peeked out, "Peter seems to be doing much better."  
  
December bit her tongue, she knew it was wrong, but she had a bad feeling about Peter. He was acting differently, almost odd since Beth's death, she swore she caught him smiling at her funeral. He also didn't seem to be phased by Beth's old bedroom. December still wasn't able to walk anywhere near it. The strangest thing was he kept grabbing his arm and rubbing it, like something was bothering him beneath his clothing.  
  
"Yea, he seems like he's doing great," December finally said.  
  
Lily lowered her voice, "so what about Sirius and Remus?"  
  
December shook her head, "I don't know."  
  
Lily wasn't satisfied with that response, "has anything else happened?"  
  
December silence was enough to confirm Lily's suspicious .  
  
"December Noel O'Riley, please tell me you didn't" Lily scolded.  
  
"He loves me, I know he does," December muttered.  
  
"Did you?" Lily pushed trying to get solid proof.  
  
"It wasn't like it was out of lust or anything," December rambled.  
  
"Do you love him?" Lily finally blurted out.  
  
"No," December said suddenly.  
  
"Than why?"  
  
"Because I want what you and James have," December cried.  
  
Lily looked in disbelief, beneath December's thick sarcastic exterior she was a romantic and a dreamer. She felt a loss of words as she stared upon December's girlish face . She had spent so many nights here recently envying December O'Riley's life, now she was seeing that this whole time it had been December envying Lily.  
  
"You got to talk to Sirius."  
  
"And say what Lily, hey I slept with your best friend, oh, by the way, I'm in love with you," December said sarcastically  
  
"It's better that he hear from you than someone else," Lily tried.  
  
"No, mine and Sirius's time has passed," December told herself.  
  
Lily knew there was no sense in trying to talk any sense into December, she had to figure this out on her own.  
  
The living room was ringing in laughter just like old times, the Marauder reunited. James and Sirius were engulfed in a light game of wizard chess and Remus and Peter had taken sides and were rooting their friends on.  
  
Peter felt a sharp pain sear on his arm and he tried his best to hide his discomfort. He could hear the cold hisses of his master rattling in his ear, "they will have to select a secret keeper, make sure you're the one they select."  
  
Peter's eyes filled with water as he tried to talk himself out of what he was about to do. He squinted his eyes and stared at his school aged friends. They had taken him in, protected him, but they couldn't protect him from his new master. Peter had always been drawn to those who were stronger, who were smarter. He wasn't sure why he had gone to the Slytherins that cold night his seventh year. He wasn't sure why he had turned his back on those he was closest to. Perhaps is was the fear of losing the Marauders. When Sirius and Remus's fight had almost destroyed the group, he has a terrible thought haunting his mind. What would happen to him, who would watch his back if the Marauders were no more?  
  
At first he had not regretted his turnover, and even when the Dark Lord branded him one of his servants he felt no remorse. He felt more confident, more powerful. When the Marauders didn't split, but mended their ways, he felt for the first time, that he actually belong with this group. He was just as powerful as they were.  
  
He felt no remorse that cold day when he had taken his lovers life. He had convinced himself that the task had proven his worth to his master. Yes, she was defenseless. He sometimes smile as he thought of those childlike tears that filled her eyes when struck her down. It was an overwhelming sense of power to take another life. It wasn't until this moment, his heart racing as he thought about what he had to do, did he feel regret. He didn't regret the fact that he was about to betray his friends, he felt regret because his own life was now in danger. He slowly moved his wand under his robe, and carefully muttered a mind relaxing curse at James.  
  
"Peter, you okay?" Sirius jeered as he looked up at Peter's dazed face.  
  
"I hear them," Peter said in a whisper.  
  
"You hear who?" James asked with worry.  
  
"The Death Eaters," Peter suddenly replied. James closed his eyes, he couldn't explain it, he just had an overwhelming urge to explain his woes to his friends.  
  
"Their after Harry," he finally responded.  
  
Sirius almost leapt to his feet, "what?"  
  
"You know who is after Harry, not me and Lily," James finally confessed.  
  
He had never really explained the whole situation to any of the Marauders. The only person other than Dumbeldore, McGongall and Snape that knew the Potter's and Longbottom's secret to any extent was December, and she had never breath a word of it. Remus eyes grew wide as Sirius continued to swear under his breath.  
  
Peter could hear the cold hisses of his master in his ears again, "what is the curse that protects them?"  
  
"How are you guys keeping Harry safe?" Peter asked obediently.  
  
James answered before he should have, "a blood curse."  
  
Peter bit his lip to hide his grin of pleasure, he knew this information would spare his life for awhile.  
  
Lily and December finally rejoined the group and passed out the bottles of cold butter beers. That is when it hit James, he shouldn't have told them about his secret. He had a terrible knot forming in his chest, he felt like he had just placed him and his family in grave danger. Luckily, Remus was still the sensible one of the group. He quickly changed the subject as the women entered the room. Sirius and Peter followed suit, and the conversation was lost.  
  
December looked over a Peter several times that evening, he wasn't there in mind. He had a wild fire burning behind his eyes, and it gave December chills. Something terrible was about to happen, and she couldn't say a word. 


	32. The Coming of Tragedy

I admit, I am stalling a bit, but these chapters that seem pointless have some bearing on the plot of my story...don't fret, the ending is coming and it is heart wrenching. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing my story again...I promise I won't disappoint you with my ending, and there is a special treat at the end as well (  
  
Thanks again and remember nothing is my own.  
  
Read and Review  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter fifteen: The Coming of Tragedy  
  
James picked up a silver ball as it rolled to him across the floor. He had never thought much about his childhood. It was just there, a place in the back of his memory. Now, he wished he hadn't pushed it so far back, he wished he remember the little things that shaped his life. The sweet smell of fresh pumpkin pastries filled the Potter home, those same pumpkins rolls that had awaken him ever summer morning when he called this old house home.  
  
"James, you doing okay," asked Alastor Moody as he walked by.  
  
"I'm fine," James shook the thought from his mind.  
  
He was there to claim the last of his parents belongings. Like so many others in the wizarding world, they had been struck down by the cold hand of the Dark Lord.  
  
The news had traveled to James swiftly. Sirius still held a position in the Ministry of Magic, and it broke his heart as much as it did James's to discover the elder Potters were the latest victims of the dark mark. The last thing James wanted to hear, was his parents were dead. He felt so numb, and he couldn't even attend their morning ceremony. He couldn't risk exposing Lily and Harry.  
  
He walked up the ancient stairs carpeted in oriental designs. The dark cherry hand rail gilded though his aged fingers. He closed his eyes, remembering the times when him and Sirius would slide down the banister. He pictured his mother's panicked face as she would catch them.  
  
At the top of the stairs was James childhood bedroom. It was still decorated with Quidditch posters and Gryffindor colors. He stared at the golden snitch that sat on his desk, he had made such a fool out of himself showing off with that stupid golden ball.  
  
He remembered staring across the lake, willing the beautiful Lily Evans to notice him. She had never been to impressed with his snitch reflexes. In fact she usually seemed down right annoyed with him whenever it brought it out.  
  
James didn't cry, he didn't flinch. He did what he had come to do, he was claiming his rights to his parents property. They were kind people, they never hurt a soul. As he walked into his parents empty bedroom his heart felt heavy. So many memories, so much lost time.  
  
His father's morning cloak was hanging steamed and pressed on the closet door. The cinnamon smell of his mother's perfume circled his head. His mother had turned the bed down for the evening, an evening they never saw. He tried to shake their terrorized faces from his mind. He tried to forget their lifeless bodies crumpled up on the parlor floor. He slowly approached the cabinet that he had always been forbidden from opening. He lifted that precious bowl, the pensive his mother carried so close to her heart.  
  
"Did you find it?" Alastor bellowed from downstairs.  
  
James didn't respond, he just slowly moved towards the door, and blew out the candle that lit the dim room. He was a terrible feeling that his and Lily's memories were the only things Harry would have left.  
  
He arrived at the Order with Alastor Moody. Thoughts of happier times racing though his mind. Lily wasn't coming tonight, she was staying where it was safe, at home with Harry. The meetings hadn't changed since the first time him and Lily had attended one. The faces were different, but that's all.  
  
December O'Riley and Remus Lupin had decided to attend this meeting. December joined the Order soon after Beth's murder. She had a determination to catch the Death Eaters who stole Beth's precious life.  
  
"Here, here this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix is now is session, Hogwart's Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has the floor," recited Alastor Moody.  
  
A typical agenda, the deadeaters were on the rise, it was predicted that they had doubled their numbers within the last six months, and the issue of the Potters and Longbottoms protection was all more imperative.  
  
James parents weren't the only purebloods to be murdered. Alice's parents had also been killed, and Franks parents had barely escaped a Death Eaters attack the same night. The twinkle had disappeared from the headmasters kind eyes, and he seemed to search each member as the took the floor that evening. It was apparent that he agreed with Moody at last, the traitor was in their midst.  
  
James swallowed hard as he watched the old man's eyes search the minds of those around him, and how he paused on Sirius's face for what seemed like an eternity. James had only attended this meeting on Dumbledore's request. He knew his old headmaster would be asking a word with him after the formalities, and he knew the question that he would ask.  
  
As the last member surrendered the floor, the meeting adjourned, "pick up your assignments," Moody bellowed.  
  
James didn't move from his chair, he didn't have to. Albus Dumbledore approached him, he almost seemed to glide across the floor.  
  
"I fear darker times are still ahead," said the old man.  
  
James nodded in agreement. "I do not believe it to be a coincidence. It is uncommon for the deadeaters to attack purebloods."  
  
James swallowed hard, that night he had told the Marauders about the blood curse haunting his mind.  
  
"I think Voldemort knows about the blood curse we've placed to protect your family."  
  
James closed his eyes, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore.  
  
"I believe your wife's parents are also in serious danger," he continued.  
  
"Have you chosen a secret keeper?"  
  
James let his eyes meet Dumbledores, "I think I have."  
  
Dumbledore cracked a pleasant smile, "I believe Mr. Black will be a excellent choice."  
  
James was use to Dumbledore always being a step ahead, so the fact he knew didn't surprise him. He was feeling some feeling re-enter his body as he stepped out into the Order's main room. He stood in shock at the events unfolding before him.  
  
"Hello Remus, so bit anyone lately," Severus Snape said slyly as he walked by.  
  
"Mind your tongue Snape," Sirius defended, "Dumbledore might trust you, but I can see right through your greasy filth."  
  
"My, my aren't we in a defensive mood. Defending your precious werewolf, you never were a decent judge of character," Snape taunted.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Sirius barked back.  
  
December's eyes growing nervous as they danced from Remus to Sirius. Peter trying to hold back his expression, watching in an almost enjoyment.  
  
"Well, maybe you should ask your friend," Severus said as a evil grin twisted across her face.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about?" Sirius demanded as he reared on Peter and Remus.  
  
"Ignore him, he's just trying to cause trouble," December interjected realizing what could be revealed.  
  
"So O'Riley, who was better?" Snape teased.  
  
"SHUT-UP before I make you," she warned.  
  
Sirius had a look of distort across his face, "what the bloody hell is he talking about?"  
  
"Don't you wish you had my talent, my ability to read her thought right now," Snape continued.  
  
December let her hand find Snape's cold face, "you asshole."  
  
"You're a disgrace, sleeping with a monster like that werewolf," Snape spat.  
  
Remus glanced over towards Sirius who's expression was one of mixed anger and pain. James felt the ground beneath him give way, and his feet were urging him to stop Sirius from what he was about to do. Sirius had his wand outstretched towards Remus, he was shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Is that true, DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER!" Sirius screamed.  
  
Remus lowered his head, he knew what he had done, "I did."  
  
Sirius lowered his wand for a moment, but only for a moment, "why?" Tears now forming behind his dark cold eyes.  
  
"Because you never loved her," Remus suddenly said. "I sat back and watched you betray her, I sat back and watched you make her cry. You should be ashamed of what you have done Black."  
  
Sirius eyes were wild, and the anger was more than apparent on his face.  
  
"Sirius, don't," James begged.  
  
His eyes met James, "what, am I just suppose to look past it again? Am I just suppose to act like it's not big deal? He claims to be my friend, and he steals the one person who means the most to me from behind my back."  
  
December stood silent as she watched the two lifelong friends break apart.  
  
"Do you love him?" Sirius reared on December.  
  
She lowered her head to the ground, this was her worst fear come true.  
  
"DO YOU LOVE HIM!" Sirius raised his voice.  
  
"NO!" December shouted back, "I love you."  
  
The silence that followed was deafening. Remus finally walked over to December, she knew that she had hurt him beyond words could ever describe. He engulfed her into a longing embrace, "you were the love of my life." She closed her eyes as he broke away. James felt the urge to stop Remus as he walked towards the door, if had known that he'd never see him again, he probably would have, but nobody stopped him. The werewolf disappeared into the darkness of the night, it was the place he belonged.  
  
Peter couldn't believe his luck, his brilliant plan had worked. He had created so much hate in Sirius's mind, he had pushed Remus out of James life. Peter gave Severus an appreciative grin. Severus Snape locked eyes with Peter.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, "why is Peter acknowledging me?" he thought to himself.  
  
"DAMN YOU SNAPE," James finally swore.  
  
"Your welcome, Potter," Snape said hatefully as he made his exit.  
  
Sirius and December hadn't moved an inch, they were still staring into each other's eyes. Neither one sure what their next move should be. December's lips quivered as if she was going to speak, but Sirius didn't give her a chance, he apparated.  
  
December felt herself crumble to her knees. Peter motioned for James to help her.  
  
"Take her to Lily, I'll find Remus," Peter explained.  
  
"What about Sirius?" James asked.  
  
Peter shook his head, " I think he needs sometime alone right now."  
  
James didn't agree, but he walked over and helped December to her feet anyways.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you to Lily."  
  
December felt limp, she stared at the door that Remus had disappeared through, why hadn't she stopped him.  
  
James and December's entrance was the highlight on Lily's evening. She was expecting a gather of friends after the meeting, instead her husband appeared with her best friends on the verge of falling out.  
  
"What happened?" Lily cried.  
  
James shook his head and helped December over to the couch.  
  
"I've got to go find Sirius?" he whispered to Lily. Lily gave him a concerned look, "what?"  
  
"December and Remus have been having an affair, and Sirius found out tonight," James quickly explained.  
  
Lily placed her hands over her mouth, she was afraid something like this would happened.  
  
"Where is Remus?" Lily asked, realizing the Sirius wasn't the only one in pain right now.  
  
James closed his eyes, "Peter went to go find him."  
  
Lily gave James a gentle kiss, "try to make things right."  
  
"I don't know if I can this time," James confessed.  
  
December sat as a ball on the couch. Young Harry was laying on a blanket on the floor, his green almond eyes searching her face. It was almost like he knew, what she was feeling. She forced a smile as the baby let out a happy coo.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lily asked as she made her way over to December.  
  
"No, I told Sirius I loved him tonight. In front of Remus," December chocked out.  
  
Lily pulled December into a sisterly hug, "it's going to be okay."  
  
"I've ruined everything," December bellowed.  
  
Lily didn't say anything.  
  
James didn't have to look far to find Sirius Black, he was standing outside December's house, staring at in blankly.  
  
"Mate," James dared.  
  
"I hate him, that thieving bastard," Sirius swore, "and he claimed to be my friend."  
  
James watched the tears building behind old Padfoot's eyes, "he loves her, you know."  
  
Sirius snapped his head in James direction, "loves her, what about loyalty, what about the Marauders?"  
  
"We've outgrown it Sirius, this is the real world!" James responded.  
  
Sirius snickered, "I guess your right, the Marauders are just a childhood fantasy. How could I ever think you guys would be my friends for life."  
  
James closed his eyes, "I hope Peter is having more luck with Remus," he thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Little did he know that Peter hadn't even bothered to find Remus, the old werewolf was behind the walls James and Sirius were staring at. His old heart could take it no longer. He placed a yellowed letter on his warm bed, and pulled his tattered robes around his shoulders. He should have known that nobody could ever love a werewolf. 


	33. The Secret Keeper

I would like to apologize for my poor grammatical skills…..my poor spelling and misuse of words are perhaps my greatest weakness in my writing….Luckily I work with some amazing editors and they usually keep me out of trouble. Maybe I'll post one of my editorials, I have a really good one on the second Harry Potter movie…I honestly should probably get a beta, but I just don't see the point. The thing about publishing is that your story goes though so many editors before it even gets to press…..I don't think there is any such thing as a perfect writer. We all have our quirks and faults…..the story and how is you tell it is the most important part. Anyways…enough rambling…….

Here is another chapter, one chapter closer to that dark October day.

Thanks for all the reviews….

Remember nothing is my own and continue to read and review…

***********************************************************************

Chapter sixteen: The Secret Keeper

Dearest December,

If your reading this, than I am gone, and I will not be returning. I owe many people and friends an explanation for what I am doing, but you're the only one who I feel obligated to explaining anything to. 

I told myself years ago that one day I would dedicate my life to finding an end to this terrible curse. I know now that by finding an end to this misery is the only way we can be together. I can't expect you to understand why I must go. I don't know where my quest will take me, but it has to be better than this damn life I'm living. I almost left so many times, telling myself that you and I were a mistake. Everytime I looked into your eyes, I knew I couldn't leave, and I delayed the evitable. Remember, that every night when I look into the heavens you'll be in my heart and no matter where I am you'll always be in my thoughts. Please send my regrets to everyone, and help them to understand why I'm doing what I'm doing. You have always been my best friend, my soul mate that was never meant to be. 

Tell Sirius I'm sorry.

Always Yours,

Remus

Nobody could believe that Remus had just left, no goodbye, just an old yellowed letter he probably wrote before they left Hogwarts. The only thing that didn't seem aged about the letter was the fresh inked words, "tell Sirius I'm sorry."

When December had found the letter the morning after the incident, she had gone ballistic. She had sobbed uncontrollable. Peter seemed the most rattled by Remus disappearance, he had told the group of this elaborate story about how Remus had seemed insane and knocked him out with a series of violent curses when he had tried to talk to him.

Lily bounced Harry on her hip as she appeared in the living room. December had again spent the night, she wasn't able to sleep in her house since Remus left. She mutter things about too many memories being there. Lily was actually getting out of the house today, she was going to warn her parents about the prominent danger that they were in. James had been withdrawn and vague about any details since his parents died, and the disappearance of Remus was not helping.

The silvery pensive James had brought home had been the greatest gift to Lily. She had religiously emptied her memories into the bowl every night, and her head felt unbelievable lighter. It was so hard to believe that the Potter's were dead. She didn't know them very well, she only saw them on special occasions, but they had always been wonderful to her. Their death seemed almost surreal, and Lily imagined it was because her and James were unable to attend their burial ceremony. She had read somewhere long ago, that if you don't see the people who died actually dead, they really aren't in your mind.

James had seen his parents, Lily didn't even have time to stop him from apparating when Sirius delivered the news. Alastor had told Lily that the aurors had been unable to shield the Potter's mangled bodies before James eyes found them. Their death had been more prolonged than Beth's, and their tortured faces told the story of the horror that had murdered them. Lily tried to get James to talk about the subject, but he wouldn't.

Lily nudged December, "hey time to get up sleepy head."

December groaned and pushed her dark hair from her eyes. 

"I need you to do me a favor," Lily said quickly.

She handed a giggling Harry over to December, "can you watch him for a couple hours?"

December let Harry chew on her finger, "yea, where are you going?"

Lily rarely left the house these days, and the fact she seemed secretive about her exit made December life her eyebrows in wonder. 

"I'm going to warn my parents, James is still asleep upstairs. Whatever you do, don't tell him where I went," Lily begged.

"Lily, are you sure you should go?" December asked.

Lily lowered her head, "their my parents, I have to warn them."

December smiled as the teething Harry continued to chew her finger, "just be careful, I'll cover for you the best I can."

Lily had been wanting to go warn her parent for the past week now, but James felt it was too dangerous. She hated going behind his back like this, but had given her no choice. She had snuck him a sleeping potion the night before, and if everything worked out right, she'd be back before he was even up. Lily pulled a sweater around her shoulder to protect her from the cool summer morning. She smiled one last time at Harry and December and apparated.

The house was dark and cold. The warmth that normally traveled though her body when she was home was missing. The coffee table showed a weeks worth of dust, and the half empty cup of abandoned tea shot a cold chill up Lily's spine. The crack of morning sun that was peeking though the window calmed Lily's nerves a bit. It was the birth of a new morning and although her mother was a morning person, it was possible that her parents had not yet greeted the new day. 

Lily held her tongue, realizing it was probably not a wise idea to yell. She slowly crept up the stairs, almost forgetting to breath. Her parents bedroom door was open and silent, and Lily paused a moment. Her heart was beating frantically as her feet slowly carried her to the empty doorway. She had a terrible feeling that something ghastly await her on the other side. She closed her eyes as she continued to approach, and finally as her hands found the door frame, she willed her eyes open. 

Nothing, the bed was cleanly made and the room was in perfect order, except for the displaced robe crumbled on the bedroom floor. Lily searched around the bedroom for a sign about where her parents could be, but found nothing. She went back down the stairs into the living area, feeling more confused than anxious. 

"Their probably out on holiday somewhere," she told herself. Then that abandoned tea cup once again caught her eye. She walked over to it and slowly held her breath. The cream that had been added to the tea had soured, she carefully set it back down on the table. She caught sight on a second tea cup lying shattered on the floor. She felt her heart stop, and she apparated to the last place she'd every thought she'd go.

Had she stopped to think she probably would have never went there, but she didn't think.

She didn't even realize she was standing in her sister's house until Vernon Dursley let out a mouthful of swear words at her appearance.

Lily didn't dabble in pleasantries, "where is my sister?"

"How the hell did you get into my living room?" Vernon continued, puzzled by her appearance.

"There is no time for that, where is my sister?" Lily demanded.

Vernon looked around and his eyes found an astonished looking Petunia.

She stood motionless at the middle on the stairwell, her eyes puffy from what looked like a good crying. 

Lily didn't need to ask what she had been crying over. She had a feeling she already knew.

"About time you finally decided to show up," Petunia said hatefully.

Lily didn't speak, she had lost her ability to move her tongue.

"Their dead, dear sister. The police said it was a gang related crime or something, but I know what happened to them, and from your sudden entrance so do you."

Lily tried to will her knees not to buckle, she felt her head swimming and realized it was because she wasn't breathing. 

"When?" Lily finally managed to choke out.

"Last week," Petunia said hatefully, "do you realize how many lies I had to tell, when everyone asked where you were. I even sent out an owl to look for you, and still no word from my precious sister." 

"I had no idea," Lily tried to explain.

"Then why are you here?" Petunia asked coldly.

Lily lowered her head, she knew her sister had a right to know, she too was in grave danger. "Their dead because of me."

Petunia looked almost outraged, then a odd grin crept into her face, "their precious freak daughter caused them to meet their end, figures."

"Voldemort is after my baby, and Dumbledore placed a blood curse to protect us," Lily said as clearly as her dried throat allowed her to say.

Vernon Dursley looked puzzled at Lily's answer, and his searching face begged Petunia for answered. Petunia looked horrified. Lily words had pierced her iced heart like a dagger, and all the secrets of the magical world she had chosen to ignore were now slapping her in the face.

"A blood curse?" Petunia's shaking voice finally managed.

Lily nodded to affirm her sister's worst fears.

Petunia let her eyes wander up her stairs where she had her own sleeping child, "is my family in danger?"  
Lily didn't want to answer, she was afraid Petunia would never understand. She could hear that cold voice of Petunia shouting for her to leave. Petunia didn't need to hear Lily say it, she knew the answer by the expression on Lily's face. She placed her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries and collapsed on to the stairs. 

"I'm so sorry," Lily cried, tears now filling her eyes.

Lily felt her feet carrying her over towards the stairs.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Vernon swore as he watched clueless.

Lily took her seat next to Petunia and careful whispered so Vernon couldn't hear, "do you still have your wand?"

Petunia's head shot up at Lily's words, "what are you suggesting?"

"Me and James are selecting a secret keeper, and this blood curse will be lifted, I swear, but I think you should be prepared to defend yourself if need be," Lily explained.

Petunia's gray eyes looked deeply into her younger sisters, and for the first time in years the two sisters understood each other. 

Lily stood up quickly, "I'll be back to make sure everything is okay."

Before Petunia could respond Lily was gone. 

Lily apparated straight to James's side, and shook him madly until he finally cracked his eyes, "is everything okay?" he asked in alarm.

Lily shook her head and bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears, "their dead."

James didn't know what Lily was talking about but he tried his best to comfort her, as she exploded into tears. 

"Who's dead love?" he finally asked.

Lily held her breath long enough to mutter the words, "my parents."

James felt like yelling at her, she had intentionally went against his wishes, but he couldn't. His wife's parents were dead, his parents were dead; what if he and Lily were next?

"I warned Petunia," Lily finally said after a minuet or two of crying.

"Is she okay?" James asked sympathetically.

"Yes, but we've got to select our secret keeper and soon."

James glanced over at the bottle sitting on their dresser, a year was quickly reaching its end. The warmth of June had chilled James clear down to his bones, he knew that he had one month left to officially select his secret keeper and his and Lily's hiding would become even more intense. The luxuries they enjoyed now would seem like a distant memory. Nobody would be able to visit the Potter home without the direct permission of their secret keeper. 

James held his breath, "what about Sirius?"

Lily nodded, "I think that is our best choice."

Lily knew that Sirius Black would rather die than betray his friends, and although she had considered December, she had been far to emotional to deal with this right now. 

"Have you talked to him yet?" Lily continued.

"Not yet," James confessed, "but I can today."

Lily nodded, "we haven't much time."

James pulled himself from his bed and adjusted his glasses over his face, "I'll go talk to him now."  
He kissed Lily and tried to console her without a word.

"Hurry back," she whispered and like a breeze he was gone. Lily felt herself collapse on her bed, she felt like she was thirteen years old again, and Petunia had just broken her heart. 

The image of the broken tea cup on the living area floor haunted her mind. She wondered if they were tortured like the Potters. "I swear we'll be back soon."  
Why did she promise those words, she remembered her mother dashing up the stairs on that last visit. She had never gotten the chance to make things right, and now she never would. Lily tried to muffle her sobs with her pillow, she could haven't swore she had washed the green out of her eyes.

James apparated straight to Sirius's place and looked around, the black bra thrown over the couch gave James a good indication of where Sirius might be. As James picked it up and examined the fine piece of French lace he shook his head. 

"SIRIUS!" he decided to give plenty of advance notice of his arrival.

Sirius emerged from the bathroom with a towel secured loosely around his waist, "hey Prongs."

James could hear someone moving frantically behind the bathroom door, and James didn't need to ask if Sirius's company was still there. 

"Busy?" James asked with a teasing grin.

Sirius just smiled, "I had a friend over last night," he said coolly. 

James held the black bra in front of his face, "so I see."

Sirius made his way though his bachelor pad and took a seat on a bar stool.

"So, what honor do I owe this visit to?" Sirius asked casually.

James was about to explain the reason for his visit when he saw a tall blond dash out of the bathroom and into the bedroom at lighting fast speed. James couldn't help but laugh.

Sirius didn't respond, in fact he acted like it wasn't even a big deal. 

"You were saying," he urged James.

"I need to talk to you about something important, can you be at my place in a hour?" James finally asked.

Sirius glanced down at his watch, then towards his bedroom door, "can you give be an hour and a half?"

James wasn't in the mood to lecture Sirius about his behavior, "yea, that's fine."  


Sirius stood up, and made a motion to walk over to the bedroom. Why James did what he did next, was beyond even him.

James was about to apparate when he heard his voice say, "December's at our place."

Sirius froze at James word, "how is she?" He asked without even looking at James.

"Better," James offered.

Sirius nodded and disappeared behind his bedroom door. 

The hour and a half past slowly as James watched every movement of the clock.

"He'll be here soon," Lily tired.

December was watching young Harry in the next room, and Lily could hear Harry laughing in her company. She always had a way of making him laugh. 

"Sirius Black request admittance," said the familiar deep voice.

"Admitted," James spat.

Before Sirius could even appear James was already on his feet, "what took you so long?"

Sirius smirked, "I had to finish up some business."

James rolled his eyes, and Lily held her hand up to calm her edgy husband.

"We need to talk to you about something important," Lily began.

Sirius demeanor suddenly changed as he studied Lily's face. 

"As you know," she eyed James wearingly, "you know who is after Harry."

Sirius nodded for her to continue.

"My parents are dead," she blurted out, she didn't want to sugar coat the news.

"I'm sorry Lils," Sirius offered and she dabbed her eyes with a napkin.

"The blood curse is almost broken, and we need to find a secret keeper," James picked up.

Sirius felt a lump developing somewhere deep in his throat. 

"I think you know what we're asking," James continued.

Sirius nodded and let his eyes meet James, "you know you can count on me James."

James rested his hand on Sirius shoulder, "thank-you."  
Sirius looked around and casually asked, "so when do you want to do it?"

"Tomorrow, at sunset, it has to be a sunset," Lily chimed in. "Sunset is the luckiest time of the day, my mother told me that."

"Why not today?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Lily forced a smile, "we've just asked a lot of you Sirius, I want you to have a day to consider it. We're asking you to risk your life for us.

Sirius started to protest, just Lily cut him off. There was no use arguing with her over this.

"I'll go meet Dumbledore today and make sure we know everything to do," James said almost to himself. 

Sirius let his eyes carry him over to the kitchen door, "so where is Harry?"

"In the living area with December," Lily carefully explained.

Sirius nodded, "I'll see him another time then."  
Lily had a feeling that Sirius would be trying to avoid December. Sirius turned back to Lily and James, "I'll see you two tomorrow."

He stood up and walked slowly to the door and peeked in, he let out a deep sigh.

Young Harry turned his eyes towards the door and met those of his Godfather. He held out his outstretched arms and gave a happy cry. December smiled and turned to see what Harry was reaching for, but saw nothing. 


	34. Changing

This chapter is short….but out of all the chapters I've written, it's one of my favorites because of the pivotal moment it encompasses. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers….It warms my heart when I see how much you guys enjoy my writing….

Anyways…….Here it is…..a chapter closer to the end.

Nothing is my Own.

Read and Review.

**********************************************************

Chapter Seventeen: Changing

Lily tried to calm Harry as he cried angrily in her arms, she didn't know what was wrong with him. 

"Lily, is everything okay," asked James as he poked his head into Harry's bedroom.

Lily rocked the youngster up and down in a mother frustration, "he's as impossible as you."

James tried not to laugh as he saw Lily slowly losing that famous red headed temper of hers.

"Here give him to me. You need to get some rest," James urged as he held out his arms.

Lily sighed and passed Harry on to his father. James tried to sweet talk Harry, "what's wrong little guy."

Harry kept screaming at the top his lungs, flaring his arms wildly into the air.   
Lily bit her bottom lip as she watched James hopeless attempts. 

"Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew request admittance," said the deep voice.

"Peter?" Lily said puzzled.

"Admitted."

James quickly passed his crying son back into his mother's protesting arms.

"James, I thought…." but it was to late, he had already made his getaway.

Sirius and Peter had already made their home in the living area when James appeared from the top of the stairs.   
  
"What's up with all the crying?" Sirius tried to converse.

  
James chose to ignore his question, "Sirius, why is Peter here?"

Sirius swallowed hard as the sun inched closer to the horizon. Peter's watery eyes dashed quickly from James and Sirius. 

"I think you've made the wrong choice," Sirius confessed.

James didn't say anything, he just studied Sirius's face, trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

"What do you mean the wrong choice," chimed Lily as she made her appearance with a disgruntle Harry.

Sirius gave her a friendly smile, "baby problems?"

"Nothing you can help with," she joked.

Sirius gave one of his famous bark like laughs, "give him to old Padfoot."

Lily rolled her eyes, but at this point she was willing to try anything.

Like on command, Harry immediately stopped crying and examined his Godfather's face.

"Thank-God," Lily muttered.

James's expression hadn't changed, he was breathing very heavily, trying to figure out what was going through his oldest friends mind.

"How are you doing Lily," Peter asked quickly, causing James to break his gaze.

"I'm fine Peter," Lily responded eyeing James as she answered.

"What is this all about?" James suddenly demanded.

"Like I said, I think you've made the wrong choice," Sirius repeated, bouncing Harry into the air. 

"We don't understand," Lily said suddenly.

"I can't be your secret keeper," Sirius said unconfidently, "I'll put you guys in too much danger."

"Sirius," Lily started.

"No, Lils, let me finish," Sirius stopped her, "it was Snape that made me think of it, half of those slimy Slytherins we went to school with would bet anything James would make me his secret keeper, if the need arises. I would never tell, not even if I had to die keeping the secret, but what if I don't have a choice, they could use one of the unforgivable curses on me, and force me against my will. I've heard the Order say that the Dark Lord can read minds." 

Sirius was now staring into space as he talked. The room was silent, and even young Harry seemed to be listening to Sirius talk.

"I think you should make Peter your secret keeper."

  
"That is insane," James spat before he realized how offensive his words could be taken.

"No, it isn't," Peter interjected.

He looked nervously at Sirius, "they'd never suspect me, I was the weak one remember. Sirius could be the decoy, we could even leave clues that would lead the Death Eaters to thinking he was your secret keeper." 

Sirius nodded in agreement, "it's the safest course of action."

Lily continued to bit her lip as her mind slowly became convinced. 

"I don't like it, I don't want you to be a decoy," James directed towards Sirius.

"I'm going to be in no more danger than if I was your secret keeper," Sirius argued.

"Peter, it isn't that I don't trust you," James tried to explain.

"No, I know you had your mind set on Sirius being your choice, I can't blame you.

But you've been like a second family to me, both of you, and I swear that I won't let you down."

James nodded in a thankful notion toward Peter. 

"It's your choice Prongs, but I think you know we're right about this," Sirius continued.

"What about Remus?" Lily said suddenly.

Sirius eyes went scarlet with anger, "Remus?"

Lily didn't let her eyes waver, "I think if we change like this than Remus should have a say in this too, he is a Marauder isn't he?" 

"We don't even know where Remus is?" James interjected.

"Than find him," Lily spat.

"We don't know if we can even trust Remus," Peter said softly.

Lily lowered her head, she knew she was outnumbered on this one.

"I can't believe you guys, I thought I could trust all of you," Lily said under her breath.

"Lily love," James begged.

"Fine, whatever you think," she warned.

James sat motionless for a moment then finally shook his head in agreement.

Lily let out a nervous sigh, "December should be her any second, she's going to watch Harry while we do the spell."

Sirius grabbed Lily's arm as she attempted to stand up, "you can't tell her you've changed your mind, nobody can know."

"It's December," Lily argued.

"Nobody," Sirius warned again.

Lily nodded in agreement, although she didn't like the idea.

"December O'Riley request admittance," said the deep voice.

"Wait," Peter said suddenly.

"I need to hid, she can't know I'm here."  
James escorted Peter into the kitchen quickly realizing he was right.

"Admitted," Lily said loudly as they disappeared.

"What took so long?" December asked as she apparated into the Potter's living area.

"Sorry," Lily said without offering an explanation.

"Hello December," Sirius said, it was the first time he had spoken to her since the incident at the Order.

"How are you doing?" she asked in return.

"Good," he lied.

"Well, you can have the upstairs while be conduct the spell," Lily said quickly, realizing how ugly this situation could become. She stole Harry from Sirius's arms and handed him over to December.

"Let me know when you guys are finished," December said quickly before disappearing upstairs.

As soon as she was out of sight, Lily went to the kitchen and motioned it was safe to come out again. 

Sirius smiled, the expression on his face told he was battling with himself that he was doing the right thing. James handed the potion, that had been given to him when Dumbledore had told him and Lily about Voldemort knowing about the prophecy, to Peter. 

"We trust you with our lives, with our son's life," James said sadly, "I know we haven't always treated you like an equal, but I've always thought of you as a brother."

"I won't betray you," Peter swore.

James pulled Peter into a brotherly hug, "I know."

Peter gripped the bottle in his shaking hands, "I'd rather die than every put you guys in danger."

"We know," Lily smiled.

Peter turned the bottle up and downed the thick liquid. 

Sirius made a jerky movement towards Peter, he had changed his mind too late, he started to say something but he didn't have time. Something in the pit of his stomach told him something wasn't right. He might have been imagining things, but Peter almost seemed to be glowing when he turned that bottle up.

"Thank-you," Lily cried as she pulled Peter into a hug. 

Peter's watery eyes seemed cloudier now, and he seemed anxious and tense.

As Lily pulled away, Sirius pulled Peter close and whispered something in his ear.

"If you betray them I'll kill you, I promise you that."

Peter's happiness seemed to fade as he pulled away from Sirius.

The threat ringing in his ears. He knew he'd have to tell his master, this was the plan and if he didn't he'd be dead anyways. Something in Sirius's tone told Peter he wasn't playing, and he knew Sirius Black was more than capable of murder. 

Peter knew that he couldn't lie to his dark master, he could read his mind like an open book. He felt his heart beating faster and faster as the thought of being trapped in a corner filtered though his mind. 

"So this is my choice," he thought himself, "death by the Death Eaters or death by Sirius Black."

The word death and Sirius in the same thought brought a grin back to his disturbed face.

Maybe he wouldn't have to lie, he just had to stale, for awhile.

December suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase with Harry screaming in her arms.

"Are you finished?" she asked quickly, hoping that someone could offer her some relief from Harry's fury.

"Yes, Sirius was just telling Peter out secret, so he can find us," Lily lied.

Sirius let his eyes wander over December, as he quickly removed Harry from her arms.

"There, there…Sirius is here now," he quieted.

Harry immediately stopped crying once again.

"If only I had this kind of calming affect on women," Sirius joked, but nobody laughed.

Peter nudged the secret letter into Sirius hand who immediately placed it into Decembers.

"Do I really need to memorize this?" she joked.

Sirius tried not to let his eyes linger, but her warm smile kept him from turning away too quickly. "Why is she so beautiful?" he asked himself. 

Harry smiled playfully, and when Sirius looked into his young green eyes he got the distinct feeling the young boy understood exactly what he was thinking. 


	35. The Approaching

The Countdown continues…..It is approaching……I wish I could tell you guys how much all your support has meant to me on this story, but words can't describe it. Well, I won't delay……I promise there is will be a big surprise at the end of this story…..and it isn't what you think.

Please read and review…

Nothing is my own.

*********************************************************

Chapter eighteen: The Approaching 

Sirius Black popped suddenly into the Potter's living room, completely out of breath.

"Damn it," he yelled as he examined his bleeding leg.

"Sirius," Lily shrilled as she raced towards him.

Sirius flinched as Lily placed pressure on his leg with a wash towel, "that make the third attack on me this week."

Lily bit her lip as she examine his contorted face, "this is too dangerous."

"Lils, when are you going to learn, danger doesn't come looking for me, I go looking for danger."

"Your being stupid, taunting the Death Eaters, trying to spread rumors that…"

Sirius placed his finger on her quivering lip, "I'm doing my part, I'm not going to let anything happen to you and James," he looked up towards the stairs, "or Harry."

"Fine," she spat, "if you insist on going out there and getting your bloody self killed I won't stop you, but at least stay here until I can clean up this leg."

Sirius cracked a grin, sometimes it was so obvious what James saw in Lily. 

The Death Eaters had doubled in numbers as the Order had predicted. It wasn't even safe for those close to the Potters, much less their decoyed secret keeper. Oddly Peter hadn't been attacked, not even once. Sirius was jumped almost every single day, and December had even been attacked a few times. 

"Shit," Sirius swore loudly breaking Lily's train of thought.

"What now," she said as she purposely roughed up his injury; just to warn him in case he was thinking about a sudden getaway.

"I left my motorbike at the Hog Head," he said suddenly, "ouch, easy down there!"

"Serves you right, your going to get yourself killed on that stupid contraption," Lily said coldly as she wrapped a healing cloth around Sirius's injury.

"Thanks Lils, I guess," Sirius joked.

"So where is Prongs?" he asked noticing that his best friend had not yet made an appearance.

"He's asleep, and don't even think about waking him right now," Lily scolded.

"Your sounding more and more like a mother everyday," Sirius joked again.

Lily gave a sarcastic grin and took her bloody cloth into the kitchen.

Sirius propped up his legs on the coffee table and made himself comfortable. 

He closed his eyes thinking about something he shouldn't be thinking about. Since he was always running from those damn Death Eaters, his social calendar was getting rather empty. 

A loud pop from the foyer made him jump suddenly, "Lily, are you  home?"

  
Sirius had to smile at December's stupid question, "of course she's home, where else would she be?"

December made her way into the living area and shook her head at Sirius, "you think you're so cute, don't you?"

"There is no thinking to it, I am cute," he said arrogantly.

"Whatever you say, where is Lily?" December asked shortly, not wanting to start any kind of in depth conversation with Sirius.

"In the kitchen," he motioned, but December had caught a glimpse of his injured leg.

"Holy Merlin, what happened to you leg?" she asked eagerly taking a seat next to him on the couch so she could examine it.

"Bloody Death Eaters again, they're getting worse, they attacked me in broad daylight this time, right in the middle of Diagon Alley."

December cringed her nose as she pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?" he asked worriedly.

"Sirius, I'm practically and auror, I think I can heal a minor wound like this," she assured him.

"I don't give a damn if you're the minister of magic himself, your not touching my leg," he warned her.

"Don't be such a baby, I promise you won't feel a thing, hardly," she smirked.

"Woman I'm warning you, put the wand up," he said trying to hold back her wand hand.

"Sirius, stop moving. I said hold still," she spat at him.

"Helliaous Rictallius," she said clearly when she got a clear aim at his leg.

"SHIT!!" Sirius swore as he flung himself off the couch.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" he reared on her.

"It wouldn't have, but I added the Rictuallius part in because you annoyed me, it's just a minor stinging spell," she said evilly.

"Minor my ass," he said rubbing his leg.

She let herself slip off the couch, "oh, it didn't hurt that bad, let me see."

"Get away from me, you've done enough damage," he said sourly.

"I think your overreacting a little," she badgered him as she tried to wrestle for a closer look at his leg.

The two tumbled for a brief moment before Sirius stuck his foot into his mouth, "so is this the only way you can figure out how to get close to me?"

"Excuse me?" she scolded.

"Well, after all you did say you love me," he let his eyes stare at her, he knew he was risking a lot by saying this, but he had carried it in his mind for far too long.

"This is ridicules, this isn't the time or the place to be having this conversation," she pulled herself off the floor and crossed her arms around her chest.

"Why isn't it? Why do you always get to decide when a where we're going to have these conversations?" he questioned.

"That isn't fair," December's eyes now welling up with tears.

"What, are you still in love with Remus too?" he asked accusingly.

Lily bit her lip as she leaned her ear against the kitchen door, she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but this was one time she didn't care. As the voice grew louder, she questioned whether or not she should put a stop to the conversation; she didn't want them to wake Harry and James.

December turned her head away from Sirius's piercing gaze, she didn't want to answer his questions, she didn't need to be interrogated by him like this.

"I deserve to know, you at least owe me that," Sirius tried to pressure.

"Owe you what? Why do I owe you anything, you've kept me dragged along like a little play toy since we left Hogwarts. Remus was the only one who ever treated me like I meant something. What choice did you give me?" she practically screamed in a whisper.

"I dragged you along? You're the one who said your career was the most important thing in your life. You decided our fate along time ago darling," Sirius rebutted.

"I choose my career? I only took the job because I got tired of waiting for you to settle down!" December informed him.

Sirius bit his lip, but was deprived of his chance to argue more of his points when Lily finally entered the room.

"December, I was wondering when you'd be here," Lily tired to say pleasantly.

December walked over and gave Lily a hug, not taking her eyes off Sirius. 

"I can't believe what day it is today," December tried to smile.

"What is so important about today?" Sirius asked a bit confused.

December shook her head and rolled her eyes, "it's the 30th of July."

"So, what is so important about the 30th of July?" Sirius asked still not catching on.

December let out an exasperated sigh, "Harry was born on midnight! The 31st of July. A year ago today we were all sitting in this very room waiting for young Harry to make his introduction to the world."

"Ah, I'll never understand you women," Sirius muttered. 

"What's not to understand?" Lily questioned.

"Lils, if I remember correctly, you looked like someone was sticking a crowbar up your nose, it looked well, painful. And now you want to reminisce it? I mean, I'd be trying to forget it ever happened," Sirius stated.

"Sirius, why were you born without a heart?" December asked sarcastically.

Sirius gave a mock expression, "that hurt D."

"Hey Padfoot, December," James greeted as he appeared at the top of the stairs with Harry still half asleep in his arms. Both boys' hair was messier than usual.

"Hey Prongs, thank God another man is finally here to save me," Sirius cackled.

"Your beyond the point of saving," December muttered under her breath.

"Mama," Harry screamed when he caught sight of Lily.

"Hey, how is mum's big boy doing?" Lily asked as she took her son from his father's arms.

"Sirs," Harry cooed as he caught sight of his Godfather, and tried to push his way out of his mother's grip.

"I swear sometimes I think he likes you better," Lily said shaking her head.

Sirius didn't respond, he just smiled and bounced Harry slightly above his own head.

"Well, I better get dinner ready," Lily finally sighed, realizing that she was having company tonight. 

It wasn't anything magnificent, but dinner was nice. Lily had been given of the "Cooking Spells Cook Book" as a wedding present from her late in-laws. With a simple wave of her wand a few muttered words over a raw chicken, a wonderful meal was prepared.

The group laughed a giggled relishing in the few happy moments they had left together.

Lily finally excused herself from the table, and went to feed Harry some of his favorite toddle type foods. He was very fond of cooked carrot chunks and mash potatoes. 

James smiled as the light reflected in his eyes, "you know, I think she gets more beautiful everyday."

"You always were silly over Lily," Sirius said as he rolled his eyes.

James didn't answer; he just stood up and walked over to his son and wife. 

He let his arms slip around her waist as she tried to urge Harry to eat.

"I wouldn't trade this moment, this life for anything," James said swaying her back and forth.

Harry let out a happy sound and pointed at his father. 

Lily tried to smile, "you wouldn't wish for a different life?"

James kissed Lily's cheek, "I would rather hide the rest of my life, than live without you."

Harry held a carrot firmly in his fist as he watched his father and mother.

"Ouch," James said playfully as Harry flung a carrot into his nose.

"No, we don't throw food," Lily reprimanded her young son.

James pulled away and watched his beautiful wife few moments longer.

"Come on," he urged her trying to pull her off the couch.

"James, I have to feed Harry," she said.

"No, come on, just for a minuet."

She never could resist him when he laid on the thick Potter charm.

"Okay, I'm up," she gave in.

James let his arms slip around her waist and he began to sway her around the floor.

"James, what are you doing?"

James continued to move back and forth, "I'm dancing with you. I never got to ask you to dance when we were at Hogwarts."  
Lily laughed at first, and then she saw James was serious.

"I never told you, but the reason I suggest the Halloween Dance was because I wanted to dance with you," he confessed.

Lily let a smile creep over her face, "I kind of figured that was the reason."

"Well, it would have been a perfect plan if that no good lying…" James started.

But Lily distracted him as she planted her lips on his. 

"They were always so sickening to watch," December jeered turning her head from the romance on the floor.

"What are you staring at?" she asked as she noticed Sirius was looking at her with a dreamy expression.

"Nothing," he said quickly turning his head.

  
December ignored the situation; she didn't feel like pushing herself into another "it's your fault our relationship failed" argument with Sirius. She was saved from this fate as a large barn owl landed on the kitchen table.

"For me?" she asked the owl sweetly, but he hooted unhappily and nodded over towards the dancing couple on the floor. December was about to tell the bird he could leave the letter on the table when he read her mind, dropped the letter and flew off.

December felt her breath fall short as she stared at the tattered paper on the table. She'd recognize that hand writing anywhere. She tried to control her trembling fingers as she lifted the letter off the table, Sirius eyeing her as she fondled the paper with her fingers.

"It's from Remus," he said, recognizing the handwriting as well.

Dearest Lily, James and Harry,

I just wanted to wish the youngest Marauder a very happy first birthday. Hopefully, I'll be in touch again before long.

Your Friend,

Moony

December felt her eyes welling up with tears and her eyes found the sight on Lily and James kissing. 

"It's so short," Sirius said with concern as he stared over the table and read the letter upside down.

"So, what are you thinking?" December asked examining Sirius face.

"I'm thinking maybe Peter is right," he said quietly.


	36. Warnings

"An Ending is Just an Allusion to a Greater Beginning"……….(myself)

Maybe someday when I'm famous, this quote will appear by my name and people will say, "Wow, that was one amazing woman…."

Anyways, I regret to present to you the final chapter in my first Lily and James story. It wasn't always easy to write, and I imagine it wasn't always easy to read. I cried, I laughed and I learned…..

Thanks to all my reviewers, who loyally reviewed, leaving me feeling a sense of self worth.

At the end of this chapter will be my surprise, so read the author's note…….I promise, if you liked my story, you'll be glad you did.

With out further ado. ….

(nothing is my own)

**********************************************************************************

Chapter Nineteen: Warnings

Fall approached like the dreaded plague, the darkness on the wizarding world was a heavy veil of fear. Nobody was safe from the wrath of the Dark Lord, and nobody could control the developed situation. Purebloods who once thought they were safe had to watch over their shoulder in fear they would be struck down if they had a squib or a muggle marriage in their lines. Half Bloods were struck down in crowded street in broad daylight. Perhaps the Muggle Borns were in the greatest danger. Most of them had gone into hiding fearing for their very lives, some had even abandoned the wizarding world, turning in their wands and returning to their former muggled life.

Lily stared out the window as the setting faded into the horizon. It was the night before All Hallows Eve, the one night of the year when it was said the veil between the living and dead was at its thinnest point. It was also destined to be the last day Lily Potter and her husband would ever see. 

She walked over to the Potter family pensive and carefully removed her thoughts from her temple. She watched memorized as each thread disappeared into the silvery liquid.

The next morning was like every other lonely morning. Lily awoke with the heavy arm of James draped over her chest. She careful moved it and freed herself of his hold. She let her feet carry her down the wooden stairs and into the kitchen where she pulled out her magical cook book. 

Lily hadn't seen an owl in month, perhaps that's why she was so startled when she turned around and saw a large barn owl staring at her. He was perched still as a statue on the kitchen table with a letter held securely in his beck.

"Is that for me?" she asked the owl as she reached out her hand, he turned his head and moved the letter out of her reach.

"Is it for James Potter?" she asked the owl.

The bird didn't respond and Lily gave a frustrated huff. She looked around the kitchen counter and found a raw piece of bacon which she tossed over to the owl.

He immediately dropped the letter and seized his treat, and Lily was quick to snatch it off the table.

The owl chocked down his meal and hooted an unhappily as he flew out the window. Lily smiled to herself, feeling she had outsmarted the bird.

She glanced down at her fingers starting at the peculiar gray paper. It had no name on the front of then envelope. She carefully tore the top of the envelope and pulled out the letter which was written on the same type of bluish gray paper.

__

Leave your house tonight, it is not safe. This letter is all I can do, my hands are tied.

You have been warned.

__

Sincerely,

Anonymous

Lily turned the letter over expecting an explanation, and shook her head. It wasn't the first time the Death Eaters had tried to lure them out of their hiding place. Dumbledore had told them not to leave the house, and she had no intentions of disobeying his orders.

She shoved the letter into her pocket and made a mental note to tell James about it later.

James wandered into the kitchen shortly afterward, awaken by the smell of Lily's breakfast. He began to build up his plate as Lily headed toward the kitchen door.

"I'm going to get Harry up," she said.

James smiled as he watched his wife disappear from his view, then a terrible anxiety filled the pit of his stomach. He had a bad feeling something wasn't right.

Lily rejoined James in the kitchen when he was finishing up his food and she passed Harry over to him as she began to prepare their son's food. She cut up some sausage pieces and mixed them with some white gravy. James passed Harry back to Lily and made his way into their living room, he pulled out his wand and started a fire in the fireplace. 

He stared into the fire watching it dance in front of his eyes, trying to pin what was bothering him He remained in deep thought until Lily entered the living area with Harry covered in white gravy. 

"I think he's wearing more than he ate," Lily joked as she attempted to clean him up with a wash cloth.

James normally would have smiled at the sight, but he couldn't shake this feeling of dread from his stomach.

Lily wound up a playing baby snitch when she had finished clean up her baby and sat him on the floor to play. The tiny golden play darted above he young boys head barely out of his reach.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked noticing James had something on his mind.

"I've just got a funny feeling," James confessed.

Lily walked over to James and curled up in his lap pulling her legs onto her chest, "James."

"Yes love," he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Do you think this darkness will ever pass? Do you think we'll ever be able to walk on the streets and watch our son play outside with his friends?" Lily asked.

"Oh course I do. We can't give up yet. We've made it this far," James assured her.

Harry let out a huge scream as he caught the golden ball above his head.

"Looks like we've got a seeker in the family," James laughed.

"I hope so," Lily said desperately. 

James turned his head to her and let his eyes get lost in those familiar green eyes.

He closed his eyes as his lips neared her and they embraced for their last kiss.

The day passed slowly for the Potters, and if they had known what the night was destined to bring they probably would have done more, but they didn't. They had no visitors and except the owl from the morning that James was unaware of had not interaction with the outside world.

It was like de ja vu as Lily looked out the window and watched the gigantic orange ball fall from its place in the sky. She watched it as it creped lower and lower and finally was gone. 

She walked over to the silvery pensive and began to empty her memories one by one watching them fade into the bowl. Her hand reached down and felt the letter in her pocket from the morning a cold shiver raced up her spine. She pulled it out and reread it two or three times. 

  
"James?" Lily yelled down the stairs. 

She looked towards the window and it seemed everything outside had stopped, it was an unnatural silence. It was as if something evil was approaching.

She turned to go downstairs, but something stopped her. 

She put her wand to her temple one last time and withdrew a silvery strand and everything went black.

  
December waited for the blackness to end, she waited for the next memory that would never come. She slowly felt herself rising and again she was in that cold office. Her lips were dry and her eyes swollen. She had just relived the worst memories of her life. She stared into the silvery swirls of Lily and James's pensive. It was given to her by Dumbledore, and she was told to keep it safe until Harry was ready. 

She tried to absorb it all, everything that she had seen, everything that happened. She closed her eyes trying to remember the events that followed Lily's last memories. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

It was a cold October night, that 31st. She had just arrived at her flat after a hard day of training and her Auror graduation was approaching. 

She almost fell off her chair as the loud pop of an apparation broke the quietness of her home.

"Have you seen Peter?" Sirius cried.

"No, he's not here why?" December asked confused by Sirius sudden appearance.

"I have to find Peter," Sirius said quickly.

"Why, what's wrong?" December said now feeling very concerned, Sirius was scaring her.

"Their in danger" Sirius blurted out quickly.

December stared at Sirius's face wondering what he was thinking.

"I just came from the Order, Snape told me to find Peter," Sirius tried to quickly explain.

"Why would Peter be in danger, you're their secret keeper," December cried.

Sirius looked like he wanted to tell her something, but didn't.

"If you see him tell him to go to James and Lily, tell him I'm looking for him," Sirius instructed her as he apparated away.

That evening had been one of the worst of December's life, she didn't want to leave her flat in case Peter showed up, but she wanted to go see Lily and James also. It was about 10:00 when the news had arrived. 

"THE DARK LORD IS GONE!" came a voice from the street.

December stuck her head out her front door to see what all celebration was about.

Witches and Wizards were dancing feverishly, celebrating the happiest day of their life.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" December yelled out feeling a warm sensation of happiness in her stomach.

"HE ATTACKED THE POTTER'S TONIGHT, AND THEIR YOUNG SON, HE VANQUISHED HIM!" a happy wizard yelled back at her.

December felt her heart stop and she ran out and seized the young wizard by the shoulders, "the Potters?"

"Yes, he tried to kill the young boy and it spell backfired or something," a young man said confused why December was so anxious.

"Are they okay, all of them?" December begged.

"No, I heard only the boy lived," he told her.

December felt her blood freeze in her veins, she couldn't breath she could think.

"No," she cried as she tried to apparate but couldn't. She fell to her knees as the celebration continued around her. 

It had taken nearly two hours before she had enough strength to go to the Potter's destroyed home. As she looked around the ruins of it she felt a part of herself die. 

She'd pick up a plate or a picture and sob. The ministry had already taken the bodies, so they had spared her the misery of seeing their corpses. She couldn't figure out where Sirius and Peter were, surely they would come. 

A tiny gold ball shined from under a board and she picked it up, it was James snitch.

She almost collapsed, but a pair of warm arms caught her. She expected to see Sirius, but didn't.

"It's okay," Remus cried tears streaming down his face.

"Remus, their dead," December whispered.

"Where is Harry?" Remus asked desperately.

"I don't know, Dumbeldore has him I think," December said as she tried to stop her tears.

The celebration was still loud and all around them and December just wanted to scream at them to shut-up.

"What happened?" Remus asked, "how did he find them?"

"I don't know, Sirius was their secret keeper," December answered.

"Sirius?" Remus said surprised, "he'd never betray them."

The morning came, but the tragedy of the night was far from forgotten. December and Remus had desperately questioned everyone trying to figure out where Harry was, but nobody knew. 

"I demand to know where Dumbledore took Harry!" December screamed as she seized Alastor Moody by the arm.

"He's with his family," McGonagall said suddenly appearing behind her.

"His family?" December said confused.

"That is correct, Professor Dumbledore believe it is the safest place for him." McGonagall continued.

"You don't mean with Lily's sister?" December asked desperately.

"Yes I do."

"Their the worst muggles imaginable!" December cried.

McGonagall gave her best sympatric smile, "I agree." 

Remus pulled December into a hug as McGonagall and Moody walked away. 

It was then that the horrible news got worse.

"Sirius Black just killed thirteen people with a single curse!" yelled a ministry official to the group who had gathered around the remains of the Potter place.

"Sirius Black!" December yelled hoping she had heard wrong.

"Yea, some wizard cornered him and confronted him about being a Death Eater and he blew him away taking twelve muggle in the curse," the official yelled back.

"Who was the wizard?" Remus asked desperately.

  
"I don't know, somebody by the name of Pettigrew."

"Peter," Remus said faintly.

"Peter why did you go after him alone?" Remus asked as the tears began to fall once again. December pulled her arms around Remus and tried to comfort him.

The days that followed were numb. Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without a trial.

Severus Snape had told the Order that he had confronted Black about being a traitor the night the Potters were killed, "I told him that the Potter's secret keeper was the traitor, and everyone knew he was the secret keeper. He must have delivered the news that night to the Dark Lord knowing it was only a matter of time till he was caught."

As Snape spoke December starting thinking about the last time she had seen Sirius.

"I've got to find Peter. Snape told me to find Peter."

It wasn't until now, fifteen years later that she finally understood. Peter was the secret keeper, not Sirius.

December opened her eyes and willed those memories from her mind but they wouldn't leave.

"He was innocent and I condemned him. If I had only been strong enough to look into this pensive then I would have known years ago. This is the evidence that he was innocent," she cried to herself on her cold office floor.

She slammed her fist into the stone floor screaming and crying with all her might.

"I'm sorry," she repeated over and over as the tears engulfed her.

Why hadn't she just been strong enough. 

After several hour of exhausting tears she stood up and walked over to her desk and the letter Remus had sent her.

Dearest Remus,

I am sorry I have been absent from your life. I have accepted the teaching position at Hogwarts this term, and wish to meet with you and discuss the old times. Please let me know when you might be available.

Faithfully Yours,

December

December wiped the tears from her eyes, she wasn't going to cry anymore. She had an introduction in her future. It was time for Harry to meet his parents.


End file.
